Secuelas
by Jak Spratt
Summary: Se creía que tras la misteriosa guerra de los hongos todos los males que esta trajo murieron junto con la humanidad, pero el tiempo tiene una manera muy peculiar de jugar con la vida de los demás.
1. Sintomas

**Creo que necesitaba un tiempo para deshacerme de ese bloqueo de escritor y que mejor forma para volver que con una historia inspirada por una serie que adoro con toda el alma, bueno aqui esta...**

* * *

"¿Qué tan mal está Marceline?" pregunto el preocupado perro ignorando su bien conocido miedo hacia la vampira, ella trataba de sujetar a su dueño con todas las fuerzas que tenia pero cada espasmo de dolor parecía darle momentáneamente una fuerza sobrehumana incluso mayor a la de ella.

"Muy mal Jake" logro decir entre jadeos, era incapaz de mentir para tranquilizarlo era obvio que estaba sufriendo mucho y ocultárselo a su hermano era inútil.

Desde hace meses que este escenario fue formándose hasta llegar a este punto, aunque existía la posibilidad de que llevara años desde que empezó a gestarse: arranques de ira y sed de sangre aparecieron de la nada afectando al héroe de la tierra de Ooo y se volvieron cada vez más y más frecuentes durante sus aventuras seguidas inmediatamente de convulsiones.

"Tranquilo, estaré bien" fue su respuesta tras despertar de alguno de estos ataques y aunque el héroe no notara la gravedad del asunto, todos a su alrededor estaban preocupados sobre su estado, aun así confiaban en su palabra y tuvieron que esperar lo mejor.

Eso fue hasta hace unas noches cuando todo empeoro, ambos el humano y su mascota se encontraban profundamente dormidos en su casa del árbol que llaman hogar cuando de repente el guerrero comenzó a gritar en su sueño, esto despertó a Jake que trato de despertarlo pero no pudo porque fue recibido con un golpe por parte del humano que lo hizo atravesar la pared de su hogar en cuestión de segundos, haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento.

Los detalles son confusos desde el punto de vista de la adorada mascota, lo único que recuerda es que despertó una hora mas tarde y comenzó a buscar a Finn por todos lados, al llegar al Dulce Reino se topo con la devastación que alguna clase de monstruo había causado: casas destruidas, árboles quemados, habitantes heridos y el castillo en ruinas.

Aunque era relativamente sencillo arreglar todo, dado por los materiales de lo que están hechos todos y todo en el reino era una escena en verdad triste, al cruzar por las puertas del castillo el perro mágico este se encontró con su querido hermano tirado en el suelo con las ropas destrozadas, desmayado y con una familiar figura revisándolo "Que bueno que llego Señor Jake" era el mayordomo Mentita quien vigilaba al inconsciente humano de cerca.

"Mentita, ¿Qué sucedió?" pregunto el frenético perro luego de correr a auxiliar al humano quien estaba bastante lastimado "No lo sé, el estaba así cuando lo encontré" contesto con un tono de honestidad que engañaría a cualquiera pero era difícil de ignorar que él estaba tan herido como el humano (en cuanto a heridas de dulces se trate).

Pero Jake decidió ignorar esos detalles concentrándose en su amigo y tratar de conseguirle ayuda médica, el mayordomo le explico que la Dulce Princesa se encontraba en otro lugar por cuestiones diplomáticas, pero que se encontraba en camino hacia acá y la Doctora Princesa estaba ocupada con el resto de la población.

No tenía idea de qué hacer, si buscar a alguien que lo curara o tratar de ayudarlo el mismo, pero el hecho de que no tuviera heridas visibles a pesar de tener las ropas rasgadas no ayudaba en su decisión.

"Hola chicos parece que tuvieron una gran fiesta" se escucho una voz en tono bromista proveniente de una de las paredes derrumbadas que ahora adornaban el palacio real, tan pronto como oyó a la vampira rockera el perro mágico estiro sus brazos para envolverlos alrededor de ella y traerla lo más rápido posible a donde estaban.

"¡Espera Jake que-!" "¡MARCELINE, ES FINN NECESITAMOS TU AYUDA!" grito con desesperación, su cabeza volteo hacia el cuerpo inconsciente del último humano en Ooo.

Sin decir algo mas Marcie floto lentamente hacia donde él se encontraba y comenzó a examinarlo en busca de heridas, el perro observo silenciosamente el lento proceso mientras Mentita se excuso a si mismo diciendo que ayudaría a la dulce gente.

La vampira no encontró nada extraño en el cuerpo del joven héroe, exceptuando un moretón o dos pero al tratar de revisar su respiración se detuvo al escuchar un ritmo desigual en su corazón.

Removió la camiseta, que junto a sus pantalones era la única prenda que no estaba hecha tirones, sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa y horror al ver las manchas negras que se extendían desde su hombro izquierdo hasta encima de su pectoral izquierdo.

Sin esfuerzo alguno levanto al chico humano y lo puso en los gigantescos brazos del perro mágico y exclamo "¡Rápido Jake llévalo a mi casa, ahí podremos tratarlo!" aun exaltado por la preocupación, el animal dio un respiro y pensó un poco "Pero la Dra. Princesa podría-" "¡NO!" le interrumpió bruscamente "Ellos no podrán ayudarlo, solo yo puedo… ¡NO HAY TIEMPO QUE PERDER, VAMOS!" al salir del castillo, o lo que quedo de él, Jake pudo notar que la reina vampiro no lo seguía y que iba en otra dirección.

"¿¡MARCELINE A DONDE VAS?!" grito a todo pulmón desde su extremo "¡Descuida iré a buscar algo para ayudarlo, volveré enseguida!" su voz se desvaneció en la lejanía mientras flotaba rápidamente en dirección a las montañas hacia algún extraño lugar.

Mientras veía como desaparecía su aparente única salvación no pudo evitar ver a Finn que ahora descansaba en sus brazos con una gran preocupación, ¿En verdad podría ayudarlos?, ¿esta era otra de sus bromas?, ¿Qué tal si algo aun peor le pasa a su hermanito por confiar en ella? tras escuchar sus pensamientos el perro sacudió la cabeza en un intento de deshacerse de ellos. Aunque seguía desconfiando de Marceline esta vez debía confiar en ella así que se transformo en algo similar a un deslizador gigante y transporto a Finn hasta la cueva donde ella residía.

No pasaron dos minutos antes de que la vampira cruzara por las montañas hasta la guarida del Rey Helado, pateo la puerta y con su sobrenatural fuerza fue capaz de enviarla hasta el otro extremo de la habitación.

El propietario quien estaba jugueteando con uno de sus pingüinos ha tan solo unos metros de donde reposaba los restos de su pesada puerta se exalto por el susto de casi ser aplastado y exclamo "¡¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO MARCELINE?! ¡CASI ME MATAS PARASIEMPRE!" un enojado graznido proveniente del mismo pingüino con el que estaba jugando se escucho de inmediato "Oh, y también a Gunther".

Sin embargo Marceline no le tomo importancia a sus reclamos y se adentro más en el helado castillo sin decir una palabra, a esto el Rey Helado la siguió continuando con sus reclamos "¡¿Crees que puedes venir a mi hogar y tratar de matarme así como si nada?!" estaban en su biblioteca personal, la cual contenía además de las esperadas novelas de romance juvenil y un par de historias escritas por él numerosos libros de hechizos "¡Y encima te pones a desordenar mis cosas!" ella seguía ignorando al rey ya que se encontraba ocupada buscando entre los pesados tomos uno en particular.

"¿Marceline? ¿Marceline? ¡¿AL MENOS ME ESTAS PONIENDO ATENCIÓN?!" Exploto el helado gobernante al no recibir ninguna respuesta de la persona que irrumpió en su castillo y en su biblioteca, en cambio recibió el golpe de un libro enorme, que seguramente se trataba de uno de autoayuda.

"¡Lo encontré!" Dijo Marceline tras encontrar el libro que tanto buscaba, este era considerablemente más pequeño que los demás y estaba forrado en cuero negro con detalles dorados, el Rey Helado removió lentamente el pesado libro que tenia encima solo para ver que la vampira encontró lo que buscaba "_tenebris__et rebus aliis__" _leyó el lomo del libro, que era visible desde su punto de vista "Guau, llevo tiempo sin ver ese empolvado libro ¿para qué lo necesitas?" dijo olvidando todo su enojo hacia la Reina vampiro.

"Quisiera quedarme a conversar Simon pero necesito irme, por cierto tomare esto prestado" "¡HEY NO PUED-" el enorme libro que lo había aplastado minutos antes fue empujado de nuevo por Gunther dejándolo atrapado de nuevo haciendo que escapara un grito de dolor por parte del rey "¡te lo devolveré luego!" fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse por el agujero que hizo en la puerta.

* * *

**Y bien diganme que les parecio, no cuesta nada y la critica ayudaria en mi trabajo, gracias por leer y sigan soñando**


	2. Analgésico

**¿Saben qué?, la verdad estoy muy contento por cómo han reaccionado a mi historia, aunque no se refleja en las reviews me da gusto que haya tenido un numero decente de visitas y por eso les agradezco, oh y lunabell scarlet si tendrá continuación.**

**Bueno ¡Continuemos con el show!**

* * *

"¡Jake ya volví!" grito la vampira tras cerrar la puerta de su casa con violencia y dirigiéndose a toda velocidad al segundo piso de su hogar con el libro en mano.

"¡Vengo con-!" la oración se quedo incompleta debido a la vista que tenía enfrente, el perro sujetaba a su amo a la cama de Marceline con todas sus fuerzas, para hacerlo tuvo que estirar y extender sus brazos y piernas unas diez veces para asegurarse de que no se moviera.

Ella trataba de ver que Finn estuviera bien pero Jake cumplía muy bien su deber y era imposible ver alguna parte del cuerpo del humano, excepto por un par de ojos rojos y brillantes que sobresalían por una abertura.

"¡¿P-por qué t-t-tardaste tanto?!" murmuraba entre forcejeos el perro mientras sostenía con todas sus fuerzas a su hermano para que este no se soltara y causara destrozos de nuevo "Lo siento, tuve que ir por algo con Simon para ayudar a Finn" se disculpo y le mostro la portada del libro que decía en grandes letras '_tenebris __et rebus alii__s__'_.

"¿Quién es Simon?" pregunto el perro, pero antes de que obtuviera alguna respuesta debajo de su red improvisada algo comenzó a agitarse violentamente soltando a su vez bestiales alaridos que eran asfixiados por las capas de piel que lo cubrían.

Rápidamente Marceline abrió el libro y comenzó a hojearlo a toda velocidad buscando entre sus páginas algo en particular, "¡Lo que sea que estés haciendo hazlo rápido, Finn esta mordiéndome!" murmuraba entre dientes la mascota tratando de retener el dolor que su amo inconscientemente le causaba . En el otro extremo de su habitación Marceline comenzó a tallar en la madera del piso un circulo con sus afiladas uñas, dentro de este círculo había símbolos y letras que no se encontraban en algún lenguaje común.

Jake mostraba señales más claras de dolor ante el forcejeo y mordidas del humano "¡DEPRISA MARCELINE DAME UNA MANO!" no sabría cuánto tiempo más resistiría antes de que inevitablemente se liberara su amo, justo en ese momento la reina vampiro termino el circulo del cual comenzaron a brotar llamas azules desde las orillas y de algunas figuras.

Ella se posiciono en el centro del círculo y con el libro en mano exclamo "¡Jake a la cuenta de tres soltaras a Finn!" "¡¿ESTAS LOCA?, NO LO VOY A SOLTAR!" respondió inmediatamente luchando con más fuerza para detener a Finn "¡SOLO CONFIA EN MI!".

La respuesta fue olvidada cuando un rugido bestial se escucho de debajo de las ataduras formadas por el perro mágico, este comenzó a retorcerse de dolor y un pequeño charco de sangre comenzó a formarse en el piso obligando al perro a soltar al prisionero.

Desde el muro de fuego Marceline observo con un miedo que no había sentido en años como una figura oscura y corpulenta se erguía desde la cama, la luz de las llamas mágicas le impedían ver con claridad lo que sucedía solo pudo distinguir como la figura tomo al perro y lo arrojo violentamente hacia una de las paredes.

Retuvo el aliento con fuerza y el sonido hizo que la creatura le tomara interés, los enormes y brillantes ojos la observaban con ira ella y solo pudo quedarse inmóvil mientras la analizaban de pies a cabeza, era impensable que un ser sobrenatural y tan poderoso como la autoproclamada "Reina de los vampiros" pudiera sentir alguna emoción en especial miedo.

Retomando un poco de control ella pudo observar los restos de un gorro blanco con temática de oso que se encontraban en la cabeza de la bestia, y con ello logro murmurar algunas palabras "¿Fi-Finn?"

Tras la pregunta el silencio que era emanado por los que aun estaban consientes en la habitación era tal que se podía escuchar el crujir de las llamas contra el piso con claridad, al pasar unos segundos el extraño ser tomo con sus grandes manos el espacio donde debería estar su boca y comenzó a estirarlo hasta que revelo una fila irregular de dientes grandes y afilados formando una horripilante mueca de alegría.

Sus propios ojos por poco se salen de sus cuencas, aunque ella no podía ver completamente el cuerpo del monstruo lo que este le había mostrado le habían asegurado un par de traumas por el resto de su inmortal vida.

Otro rugido mas pudo escucharse proviniendo de la bestia y esta vez estaba dirigido a Marceline quien seguía paralizada en medio del círculo sosteniendo el libro negro y dorado, la bestia se abalanzo hacia ella con una impresionante velocidad. "¡Marceline!" grito el perro que se encontraba moreteado e inflamado por el golpe recibido.

En ese momento y gracias a la ayuda del perro la vampira pudo recobrar el sentido el tiempo suficiente para reaccionar ante el inminente ataque, dijo algunas palabras inusuales provenientes seguramente del libro que ahora sostenía con ambas manos y en el momento en que la bestia puso un pie dentro del circulo de fuego este fue recibido por un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula dado con el libro mientras la vampiro recitaba "_¡daemon corpore exit!"._

La fuerza del golpe obligo al monstruo a dar un salto en retroceso y a caer pesadamente sobre su espalda, mientras lo hacía "escupió" el liquido viscoso que le cubría el cuerpo entero desapareciendo lentamente todos los detalles que lo convertían en un ser aterrador dejando atrás la figura inconsciente del humano que alguna vez fue.

El círculo mágico, el fuego y los grabados que estaban en la habitación desaparecieron instantáneamente cuando el encantamiento término y tan pronto esto sucedió Marceline corrió a ayudar a Finn, el líquido que expulso gracias al conjuro se evaporo en una nube negra y desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno.

Levanto su cuerpo e hizo que reposara la cabeza sobre sus piernas "¿Finn, Finn? ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡di algo!" trató de hacerlo reaccionar pero no parecía funcionar, necesitaba algún especie de incentivo si quería despertarlo así que pensó en algo que lo motivara.

"¡Mira Finn, dulces!" nada "¡Una princesa en peligro!" ninguna respuesta "¡Se llevaron a Jake!" trataba de sonar lo mas animadamente exagerada que podía pero no parecía dar resultado, de pronto recordó que el humano ahora ya era un adolescente y como tal tenía un interés aun mas grande por el sexo opuesto, con su clásica sonrisa perversa y una voz seductora comenzó a murmurarle directamente al oído "Sabes Finn, pude conseguir esa foto mía y de Bonnibel en aquella playa de la que te conté, ¿no quieres verla?".

"¿Es… en serio?" murmuro débilmente el chico rubio, la vampira sonrió de oreja a oreja aliviada "Las hormonas de verdad te están afectando, ¿no es así?" aun no abría los ojos y se encontraba todavía adolorido pero era un alivio enorme para ella verlo sonreír "Estoy en crecimiento…"

La reina carcajeo un poco mientras acariciaba la dorada cabellera de Finn y lo revisaba con la vista en busca de alguna anomalia "Sigue así y no será lo único que vaya a cre-" nuevamente fue interrumpida, su atención se fijo completamente en las manchas que había visto sobre su hombro y pectoral izquierdo que aun estaban ahí.

Finn no podía ver la expresión de temor y sorpresa mezclándose en la cara de su amiga y tal vez era mejor así "¿Qué m-m-me sucedió… Marcie?" cuestiono entre murmuros el joven héroe, la vampiresa trago un poco de su saliva y le respondio con toda honestidad "No lo se Finn...".

* * *

**Aquí en mi ciudad ya es de noche y tengo que ir a dormir para esperar con ansias un examen de termodinámica el día de mañana (sarcasmo), por ultimo esta historia acepta las reviews de personas sin cuentas en Fanfiction así que si alguien quiere dejar un comentario y no tiene cuenta ahora puede hacerlo como en el caso de Scarlet.**

**¡Buenas noches a todos!**


	3. Consulta

**Siendo honesto con ustedes pensé que tardaría mas en subir el capitulo, pero simplemente no pude esperar a terminarlo, me agradaron las pocas reviews que recibí y aun espero mas aunque claro que esto es para mí disfrute personal y el de ustedes, así que sigamos...**

* * *

"Tienes que descansar Finn, no estás en condiciones de salir" Marceline trataba de razonar con él, aunque hace poco estaba al borde de la muerte o incluso algo peor el humano no se preocupaba por su salud sino por la de los habitantes de la tierra que protegía.

"Dime Marcie, ¿Quién protegerá Ooo si yo estoy en cama?" su voz trataba de demostrar su fortaleza pero solo la ocupaba en reclamar y no en quitarse las sabanas en las que era arropado "esta vez no héroe… debes descansar" trataba de relajarlo acariciando su cabello, una costumbre que se volvió más frecuente con el pasar de los años.

"Pero-" "¡Pero nada!" le interrumpió con firmeza "¡Por Glob Finn casi te perdemos allá atrás!" el grito reprimió el último esfuerzo que el humano tenía para volver a hablar, ella al ver esto volvió a su tono relajante y a repasar sus cabellos con sus dedos "además creo que Ooo puede sobrevivir uno o dos días sin ti".

La verdad era que se encontraba muy débil, algo difícil de creer ya que hace poco desplego una fuerza que hasta el momento era desconocida para todos en Ooo incluso para la vampira de mil años de edad.

"E-esta bien, tu ganas" las palabras apenas lograron escapar de sus labios "Me alegra oírlo" Marceline mostro su satisfacción con una tenue sonrisa y aunque él no pudiera verla de alguna manera podía sentirla "Ahora tengo que irme".

Se alejo lentamente desde su posición al lado de la cama y comenzó a caminar a la puerta de la habitación "¿Q-q-q-qué? ¿A don..de vas?" pregunto débilmente "tratando en vano de desenvolverse "Descuida volveré pronto, solo iré por unas cosas" le dijo a tan solo unos paso de la puerta, o la distancia en la que se mide cuando uno flota.

"Cuando vuelvas… me explicaras todo... ¿verdad?" esta fue la única oración que dijo claramente y sin señales de cansancio alguno. Desde el momento en que recobro el sentido esta fue su única exigencia y al querer evitarle los detalles de lo que hizo o en lo que se convirtió momentos atrás, omitió detalles importantes de lo que sucedió al menos hasta que recobrara mas de sus fuerzas.

Tras pensarlo un poco la vampira respondió "sí, lo prometo" cruzo hacia el otro lado y antes de que cerrara la puerta Finn volteo la cabeza en su dirección, abrió lentamente los ojos mostrando un iris de un brillante color escarlata y adornado con una inocente sonrisa le dijo muy suavemente "Gracias" esto erizó la piel de reina vampiro quien tuvo que evitar mostrar su sorpresa reteniéndola así un poco antes de cerrar completamente la puerta, mintió una sonrisa y trato de emular el tono dulce de antes "Descansa Finn".

Cuando la puerta se interpuso entre ambos fue cuando la vampira pudo mostrar su sorpresa llevándose una mano a la boca deteniendo un pequeño grito, sentía temor no por ella sino por su amigo el humano.

"¿Marceline como esta?" pregunto Jake quien ahora tenía varios vendajes alrededor suyo, algunos de ellos manchados de sangre "Más tranquilo por el momento, pero…" dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta revisando si Finn la había escuchado y murmuro de ello al respecto "creo que sería mejor discutirlo en el primer piso, ¿te parece?" el perro inmediatamente entendió perfectamente porqué ella pidió tal cosa y silenciosamente bajaron las escaleras hacia la primer planta.

Una vez abajo siguieron con la conversación "Marceline… ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?" ella pensó en darle el nombre de una de las enfermedades que solo ella conocía y que era probable que ninguno de ellos hubiera oído jamás para así darle una respuesta, pero lo mejor era ser honesta con él "No tengo idea" inmediatamente el perro hizo crecer su cabeza con sus poderes mientras sostenía su boca para evitar soltar un grito, en su nuevo tamaño trato de hablar lo más bajo posible"¡pero tu dijiste que el libro lo ayudaría, así que debías saber lo que tenia!"

El libro yacía sobre la mesita de café olvidado hasta que ella lo tomo "Yo también creí eso" recorrió sus dedos sobre las doradas letras escritas en latín "El hechizo me lo mostro un amigo hace mucho tiempo, el solía decirme que era una clase de encantamiento universal para eliminar energía negativa, demonios y esa clase de cosas… supongo que estaba equivocado" dijo en derrota.

El perro mágico volvió a su tamaño original tras oír la historia comprendiendo que no debía culparla por lo sucedido "¿al menos está curado?" volvió a cuestionarla "No lo creo, aun tiene los síntomas" ella mordió su labio inferior un poco irritada no por la pregunta sino por su inhabilidad de haber ayudado a su amigo.

Tan pronto como dijo esto pudo sentir una mano sobre su hombro, era el perro quien había estirado su brazo para hacerlo "No sé qué fue lo que sucedió allá arriba pero creo que nos diste un poco más de tiempo, gracias Marceline" ella no pudo evitar sonreír por sus palabras las cuales necesitaba.

"¿Ahora qué haremos?" la ansiedad le estaba ganando, era incapaz de volver a ver a su hermano de esa forma y no podía ocultarlo "déjame pensar…" ella floto alrededor de la habitación sus dedo índice rebotando en su mentón de manera pensativa y tras unos segundos chasqueo los dedos "¡lo tengo!, iré a hablar con un amigo al respecto él sabrá que hacer".

Sin perder tiempo floto a la otra habitación seguida de cerca por la fiel mascota, recogió su bajo-hacha y tomo una mochila que lleno de latas de atún expiradas que estaban dentro de una de las alacenas "¿y esas latas?" el perro no tardo en preguntar "son una especie de soborno, escucha Jake tu quédate y cuida a Finn" se puso la pesada carga sobre sus hombros y cruzo la puerta con su arma en mano.

Ahora estaban sobre las vigas del pórtico "Claro, pero… ¿Qué hago si se vuelve a poner como loco?" a esto ella le entrego el libro "solo sigue las instrucciones de la página 66, como ya lo use antes el circulo y su contenido responderán a tu llamado" el perro miro pensativo el libro de forro negro que estaba sosteniendo "Marcie, no sé si pueda…" "Tendrás que hacerlo" lo interrumpió "Recuerda que es por su propio bien".

Ahora era su turno de confortarlo y con la única mano libre que tenía comenzó acariciarlo detrás de la oreja, su cola respondió inmediatamente "Volveré tan pronto como pueda" termino de mimarlo y se fue volando lejos de la cueva hacia el anochecer "¡Alimenta a Schwabl mientras no estoy!".

El perro rio por la ironía de su último comentario, es decir, ¿cómo alimentas a un poodle zombi? 'No con cerebros de verdad… espero…' fue su respuesta a la pregunta dejada en el aire, miro por última vez como la figura de Marceline se perdía en la distancia y murmuro así mismo un pequeño "…cuídate" antes de volver a la casa.

Marceline a pesar de la situación no pudo evitar disfrutar su vuelo, la carga que constaba de cientos de latas de atún apenas podían sentirse debido a su particular fuerza, el bajo-hacha podía resbalársele en cualquier descuido pues se posiciono sobre su espalda y floto de esa manera casi todo el camino, el viento la cargaba mientras trataba de alcanzar las estrellas con su única mano libre mientras la luna le ayudaba en su tarea iluminándola de pies a cabeza y reía cada vez que extendía su mano para tocar alguno de los astros que adornaban el cielo pues le parecía algo infantil pero divertido, este era uno de sus momentos preferidos.

El viaje fue corto pero agradable, la sensación del frio aire nocturnal aun recorría su piel mientras descendía en un familiar cementerio, en él podían observarse uno o dos esqueletos caminando alrededor y a numerosos fantasmas rondando por todo el terreno.

Saludó a algunos de estos seres sobrenaturales pues les conocía desde hace siglos, pero no podía quedarse a conversar así que se apresuro a llegar a una lapida en particular la cual estaba tan vieja que solo dejaba ver tres simples letras para reconocer al dueño, al llegar a ella toco con fuerza como si fuera una especie de puerta "¿oye estas ahí?" no hubo respuesta "¡Vamos necesito tu ayuda!" gritaba mientras tocaba con más fuerza.

Su paciencia era poca y su urgencia era mucha, así que se quito la mochila dejándola a un lado de la lapida, agarró su hacha familiar con ambas manos y utilizándola como pala removió toda la tierra de la sección dejando al descubierto un ataúd de metal oxidado, tomo la tapa y la hizo volar varios metros en el aire.

Dentro del ataúd estaba el cuerpo deteriorado pero recubierto parcialmente de carne de un hombre que parecía estar dormido, este llevaba puesto una camiseta con las palabras 'I'm Cereal!' en ella, unos jeans sucios y deteriorados, acompañado de unas zapatillas blancas (sorprendentemente limpias) y un gorro tejido sobre su cabeza, la vampira estaba molesta y se lo hizo saber al occiso con un poderoso puntapié que ocasiono un crujido (seguramente de algunas costillas) mientras gritaba "¡DESPIERTA PEREZOSO!".

El cuerpo reacciono inmediatamente abriendo ambas cuencas de los ojos dejando al descubierto el hecho de que solo tenía un ojo mientras el otro era un vacio hacia su cabeza, escupiendo telarañas y algunos dientes exclamo sosteniendo su costado con dolor "¡¿Qué te pasa Mar?! ¡¿Quieres matarme?!" ella estaba afuera del agujero donde él estaba encerrado sentada en el borde del mismo con los brazos cruzados "Tranquilo Jak como si eso llegara a pasar".

El gruñó y reclamó mientras reacomodaba sus costillas "Ya te dije que el nombre es 'JACK' no tengo la culpa si el tiempo borro las demás letras de mi letrero" ella rio y acerco la mochila "Como sea Jak".

El solo suspiró y salto fuera del hoyo para sentarse en el otro lado del borde "¿Qué te trae por aquí?" al oír esto ella le arrojo la pesada bolsa, él la atrapo con facilidad puesto que ambos al tratarse de seres sobrenaturales compartían algunas cualidades una de ellas era súper fuerza.

"¿Qué es es-¡ATÚÚÚÚÚÚN!" grito triunfante mientras abría y devoraba cada lata de manera ruidosa y poco elegante, Marceline lo miraba con un poco de asco debido a sus pésimos modales y pensaba '¿por qué en el nombre de Glob sigo frecuentándolo?' "¡Ahem!" tosió fuertemente tratando de llamar su atención.

Él dejó su manjar por un momento, la miro con las mejillas aun repletas de atún vencido, luego el zombi trago todo el contenido de golpe y dirigiéndole la mirada le dijo "Oh cierto…" entonces tomo su cabeza con ambas manos y se la arrojo, dejando su cuerpo el cual trataba por cuenta propia de hacer que el atún pasara por su garganta.

Ella miro disgustada como el cuerpo sin cabeza trataba torpemente de vaciar cada lata de la apestosa comida sobre el hueco que dejo la cabeza que ahora sostenía en sus manos "ahora sí, ¿Qué sucede Mar?" Jak le hablaba consciente de lo que él resto de él hacía.

Le mostro la lengua con un poco de repulsión alejando la cabeza sin soltarla "¡apestas a pescado podrido!" "Vamos Mar, sabes que eso es alimento para el cerebro el cual necesito" ella acercó lentamente la cabeza para hablarle, esta no era la primera vez que hacía esto y probablemente no sería la última.

"Empecemos de nuevo, ¿te parece?" le sonrió con su desigual dentadura "¿hay algún problema Mar?" esto le recordó la razón por la que estaba ahí "¿recuerdas el hechizo 'universal' contra demonios que me mostraste?" la cabeza cercenada asintió "pues bueno… no funcionó".

"ya veo, ¿y en quien lo utilizaste?" pregunto el zombi, la vampira no podía evitar mirar de vez en cuando hacia el otro extremo del agujero de vez en cuando viendo cada al cuerpo de su amigo comer o lo que estuviera haciendo "Finn el humano".

"Oh, ¿tu novio?" le dijo de manera burlona a lo que ella se sonrojo un poco y le respondió enojada "¡No es mi novio!" "Si, si como digas" rio sonoramente haciéndola enfurecer un poco más "¿Qué es lo que tiene?".

"Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras" respondió de inmediato, en respuesta él cerro su ojo inexistente y repetía la consonante m en señal frustración "¿podrías ser mas especifica?" pensó un momento su respuesta y empezó a enumerar "arranques de ira, ojos rojos, manchas sobre su hombro y pecho y…" tenia dificultad en recordar el último de los síntomas debido a lo sucedido en la casa dentro de la cueva, tomo un trago de su saliva y vaciló en su respuesta"… transformarse en una especie de monstruo".

Al terminar de describir los síntomas el cuerpo del zombi "escupió" la comida sorprendido mientras la cabeza temblaba en sus manos y mostraba algunos tics nerviosos "¿e-e-eestas segura?" a lo cual Marceline movió la cabeza en aprobación.

"¿sucede algo?" le pregunto cautelosamente, la cabeza dio algunos respiros como si tratara de recuperar su aliento y finalmente dijo "esto va mas allá de lo que pueda hacer un simple conjuro creo que tienes que ir con tu padre, él sabrá que hacer" la vampira se sorprendió por lo que le dijo pero no tardo mucho en mostrar su enojo por su falta de ayuda.

"¡¿Qué te pasa?, vengo a pedirte ayuda! ¡¿Y es así como lo haces, enviándome con mi padre?!" la cabeza no tardo en responderle gritándole también "¡Esto está muy fuera de mi alcance, si en verdad piensas ayudarlo el único que puede es Hunson!" ella se quedo muda ante sus palabras, y tardo un momento en volver a hablar "lo siento… es que Finn…" murmuro.

Giro su único ojo burlándose de ella antes de decirle "Descuida, se que lo que le sucede a tu novio no es fácil" "el no es-" "de cualquier forma, te aconsejo que te des prisa si quieres salvarlo" le interrumpió apresurándola hacia la Nocheosfera para salvar a su amigo.

"ermm… una última cosa ¿Podrías devolverme a mi cuerpo? quiero saborear la cena" ella sonrió maliciosamente y le dijo encantadoramente "seguro" floto hacia su cuerpo el cual seguía tratando de comer sin boca y devolvió la cabeza a su sitio, solo que…

"¡MALDITA SEAS MARCELINE ESTOY AL REVÉS" las carcajadas de la vampiro se escucharon por todo el cementerio y se hacían más fuertes cada vez que el cuerpo de Jak, que a pesar de haber recuperado su cabeza, trataba de introducir el atún por su nuca "¡CUERPO TONTO POR AHÍ NO VA LA COMIDA!".

Marceline floto hacia donde estaba su hacha-bajo y la coloco sobre su espalda "Seguiré tu consejo e iré con mi papa, ¡Gracias Jak!" se despidió entre risas volviendo a surcar el firmamento, mientras se alejaba escucho los gritos del zombi reclamándole que volviera a acomodar su cabeza.

* * *

**Si mi secreto incomodo es que me gusta hacer cameos en mis historias, no sean malos...**  
**¿Sabían que por cada review salvan a un oso polar albino de ser asesinado?, yo no lo sabía y hasta el día de hoy me arrepiento de no haber dado una crítica a un trabajo que leí... solo digo esto para que lo consideren, por los osos claro está.**

**(ESPERO HABER CORREGIDO LA MAYORIA DE ERRORES DE REDACCIÓN).**


	4. Segunda Opinión, Primera parte

**¡Malditos exámenes, me alejan de mis hobbies!**  
**Ahora que tengo un respiro, quiero agradecer a todos aquell s que replicaron mi historia y les quiero decir que todavía hay mucha tela de donde cortar en esta historia y que estoy pensando convertirla en una trilogía, pero esto solo el tiempo lo dirá...**

**¡Disfruten del capítulo! (que espero no tenga errores de redacción tan graves, si encuentran alguno avísenme).**

* * *

Hace cerca de treinta minutos que Marceline floto lejos de su casa dejando atrás a un perezoso perro mágico y a el ultimo humano en la tierra, el cual tenía una enfermedad desconocida afectándole, a su suerte mientras iba a buscar información sobre cómo ayudarlo.

En estos momentos ambos se encontraban profundamente dormidos en habitaciones separadas, aunque para ser más específicos eran pisos diferentes. El perro no pudo evitar recostarse sobre las tablas de madera que formaban el piso de la sala y acurrucarse en su propio pelaje tan pronto se despidiera de la vampira, aunque claro, no había podido dormir lo suficiente y pese a que sentía que transcurrió un tiempo considerable desde que empezó este escándalo afuera de la cueva aun era de noche.

Se escuchaban sus ronquidos rebotando en las paredes del hogar y afuera del mismo, el perro soñaba con su novia arcoíris y él atravesando algún campo de rosas seguidos de cerca por sus cachorros, una camada que constaba de no más de cinco híbridos Perro-lluviacornio, era una adorable escena de observar: el padre mostrándoles a como estirarse usando los poderes que heredaron de él, mientras otra parte de ellos escuchaban atentos la explicación en coreano de su madre sobre como volar.

El mundo soñado se desvaneció y fue reemplazado por un zumbido incesante, el perro despertó de inmediato y al darse cuenta de que aun podía escuchar aquel ruido busco en la habitación el origen de este, encontrándose con el teléfono al lado del sillón incomodo, lo tomo y decidió contestar.

"Hola hogar de Marceline ¿para que soy bueno?" dijo tratando de sonar carismático, pero el sueño interrumpido le hizo bostezar contra la bocina.

"¿Jake eres tú, donde está Marceline?" era la Dulce Princesa al otro lado del teléfono "Oh dulce princesa, erm… ella no se encuentra por el momento ¿quiere dejarle un mensaje?".

En el fondo al otro lado del teléfono podían escucharse cientos de voces de los habitantes del dulce reino algunos gritando otros conversando y algunos gimiendo.

"Dile que necesito hablar con ella que es urgente… es sobre Finn…" esto le extraño a Jake puesto que él es su hermano, entonces, ¿Por qué le diría algo sobre Finn a Marceline y no a él?

"¿Por qué no me lo dices a mi?" hubo un silencio corto de su parte "confía en mí, esto tiene que escucharlo ella primero… ¿no sabes donde esta?" "Llevo cuatro capítulos preguntándome eso" respondió el perro distraído "¿uh?" contesto ella "dije que no se a donde fue, solo menciono algo de un amigo suyo que podía ayudar a Finn".

"Bueno solo dile que es urgente que venga al dulce reino tan pronto como pueda, *se escuchaban algunos gruñidos el fondo* tengo que irme adiós…" la ultima oración sonó particularmente preocupante, el perro pensó por un momento en ir a investigar lo qué ocurría en el reino pero no podía dejar a su hermano solo, especialmente en la condición que esta.

Preocupado, se estiro desde la sala hasta la habitación de la vampira que era donde su hermanito estaba dormido, abrió poco a poco la puerta para evitar despertarlo. La luz del pasillo dejo que viera con mayor exactitud su figura durmiendo tranquilamente sin su sombrero, el cual estaba sobre la cómoda de su izquierda esperando ser reparado dejando a la vista su corto cabello rubio.

"Y pensar que hace poco nos diste un gran susto" dijo lo más bajo posible, era imposible para el estar asustado de su hermano pese a lo ocurrido, lo conocía de toda la vida y sabia que las cosas que hizo jamás las haría si estuviera en su sano juicio.

No sabía que le ocurría pero confiaba ciegamente en la reina vampiro y que ella sería capaz de curarlo de cualquier enfermedad que tenia, aunque esta era una forma muy optimista de verlo ya que ninguno de ellos era capaz de distinguir lo que le ocurría y de saberlo, ¿podrían curarlo?

Pero estos pensamientos eran sobrepuestos por la perspectiva optimista y el deseo de mejorar o para simplificar todo, no quería perder la esperanza. Cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado dejando al héroe de Ooo descansar por lo que resta de la noche.

Mientras tanto Marceline se encontraba en las verdes planicies no muy lejos del hogar de Finn y Jake, supuso que este sería el mejor lugar para entrar a la Nocheosfera por que no había nadie merodeando en la noche exceptuando a uno o dos caballos regordetes.

Antes de llegar compro una leche de insecto en una tienda cercana como el ritual lo requiere, tomo un gis que guardaba en su bolsillo y comenzó a dibujar una cara feliz, se alejo del enorme dibujo y suspirando tomo la leche entre sus manos repasando en su cabeza lo que diría al abrirse el portal a la tierra de los demonios "…al mal tiempo darle prisa" y dicho eso dejo caer el cartón de leche sobre la cara feliz.

"_Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum" _las palabras en latín hicieron que las marcas que conformaban el rostro dibujado absorbieran la leche haciéndola brillar, y pasados unos segundos crearon una puerta de la que escaparon algunas llamas, una señal clara de que se dirigía al lugar correcto.

Reviso si su hacha seguía en su espalda antes de entrar, tras un largo suspiro salto dentro del portal hacia la Nocheosfera y descendió varios metros aterrizando sobre una barca.

"¿Uh?, hola Marceline tiempo sin verte" dijo una alegre doncella vestida en una armadura que cubría una larga toga, ella estaba sobre uno de los dos asientos leyendo un libro de poesía, una tarea un poco difícil ya sea por los enormes lentes que usaba o por la venda ensangrentada que llevaba sobre los ojos.

"¿Andrea, que haces aquí?" la chica de piel grisácea y cabellos blancos como la nieve cerro su libro y tomo el remo de su izquierda mientras se ponía de pie "Tu padre puso en servicio el sistema de barcas luego de darse cuenta de que cualquiera podía entrar a la Nocheosfera cuando quisiera, así que puso a mi padre de vuelta a trabajar y por lo tanto a mi también" la reina vampiro había olvidado por completo que antes era necesario entrar en bote al reino de su padre, pero en esos días era usado para transportar las almas que pronto habitarían dicho lugar era de suponerse que una vez extintos los humanos no serviría como atracción turística.

"Estoy algo apurada Andrea ¿crees que pueda flotar hasta donde mi padre?" ella empezó a empujar la barcaza lejos del puerto con el remo y mientras lo hacía le respondió "Por supuesto, si no te importa ser devorada por algún monstruo filosófico marino" claro, otra de las defensas de esta dimensión, un monstruo que se detendrá entre cada mordisco a explicarte el por qué hace lo que hace "Puedo con el" "No dudo de tu fuerza Marceline, pero no creo que puedas contra tantos".

Desde la barcaza la vampira observo como las sombras de dichos monstruos rondaban en las aguas "uh… Andrea, ¿crees que puedas darte prisa en llevarme?" "Claro, serán tres óbolos" extendió la mano en busca del pago habitual, esto tomo por sorpresa a Marceline quien no esperaba tener que pagar por un viaje a casa de su padre.

"Estoy algo corta en efectivo, puedo ofrecerte…" busco en su bolsillo por algo de valor pero no parecía que tendría éxito "… una plumilla de bajo, una pelusa, un tornillo o un hada disecada" de entre todos los objetos la aparentemente ciega veladora del rio tomo los restos del fantástico ser y los introdujo al bolsillo de su toga.

"eso contara como dos óbolos, aun me debes uno" levanto el dedo índice indicando la cantidad que faltaba para ayudarle a cruzar, la vampira reviso entre sus pertenecías o al menos las que tenía a la mano, algo más de valor para darle "O… podrías darme pases para tu próximo concierto".

Esta petición no le agradaba mucho, claro ella dejaba que sus amigos entraran gratis de vez en cuando pero al resto de su banda no les parecía tan grata la idea, aun así no tenia opción más que acceder.

"Trato hecho" se dieron un apretón de manos y tan pronto como guardo su libro dentro de las ropas que llevaba puestas comenzó a remar con la enorme paleta.

A pesar de que el lugar estaba habitado por monstruos el trayecto fue bastante calmado, había una posibilidad de que los monstruos discutieran en el fondo del lago sobre sus autores de antaño favoritos dejando al par tranquilas.

"Dime Marceline, ¿Qué haces visitando el reino de Hunson Abadeer?" pregunto amablemente tras varios minutos de silencio la barquera, pensó un momento su respuesta y le respondió "Tengo un amigo que está en apuros y me dijeron que solo mi padre podría ayudarlo" "Oh ya veo" fue lo último que dijo antes de que el silencio las envolviera a ambas.

Luego de varios minutos sin decir algo más, se escucho en la dulce voz de la hija de Caronte una poesía, un pasatiempo que practicaba a diario en su inmortal vida.

_Si supieras que afuera de la casa,  
atado a la orilla del puerto quebrado,  
hay un río quemante  
como las aceras._

_Que cuando toca la tierra  
es como un desierto al derrumbarse  
y trae hierba encendida  
para que ascienda por las paredes,  
aunque te des a creer  
que el muro perturbado por las enredaderas  
es milagro de la humedad  
y no de la ceniza del agua._

_Si supieras  
que el río no es de agua  
y no trae barcos  
ni maderos,  
sólo pequeñas algas  
crecidas en el pecho  
de hombres dormidos._

_Si supieras que ese río corre  
y que es como nosotros  
o como todo lo que tarde o temprano  
tiene que hundirse en la tierra._

_Tú no sabes,  
pero yo alguna vez lo he visto  
hace parte de las cosas  
que cuando se están yendo  
parece que se quedan._

No era difícil imaginar que en otra vida pudo haber llegado a ser una gran poetisa, pero ahora su único público eran los filosóficos monstruos que se deleitaban con su talento y sus ocasionales pasajeros.

La reina vampiro estaba asombrada por lo que acababa de escuchar, desde hace tiempo que la conoce de la panadería que tenía junto a su padre debido al entonces fallido negocio de trasladar gente por el rio Dusa, solían jugar juntas cuando niñas pero desde que decidió vivir lejos de la Nocheosfera era muy raro que la viera aunque seguían en contacto ya fuese por una ocasional visita o un concierto.

"Has practicado, ¿verdad?" pregunto Marceline a su capitana con una sonrisa "¿T-te gusto?" pregunto temerosa y con un rubor en su rostro "Me encanto" esto la hizo sonrojar aun mas.

"Oh mira ya llegamos" Andrea le indico el puerto que se acercaba lentamente hacia ellas, al llegar a él ambas bajaron de la barcaza en un clásico muelle de madera que guiaba con la ayuda de algunas antorchas el camino hacia la principal ciudad de la Nocheosfera.

"Gracias Andrea" le dio un fuerte abrazo que tomo por sorpresa a la veladora "P-por nada" tartamudeo mientras la abrazaba de vuelta.

"Suerte con tu padre" le dijo Andrea luego de separarse "¿A dónde vas?" pregunto la vampira al verla descender por los escalones del muelle que daban directamente a un banco de arena "Solo iré a hacer algo, nos vemos".

Se despidió con un gesto de la mano dirigiéndose a la playa, Marceline sin embargo decidió quedarse a observar lo que su amiga hacia, ella al llegar a un punto lejano de donde estaban comenzó a cavar con sus pequeñas manos en la arena un pequeño hoyo donde coloco los restos del hada que acepto como pago para cruzar.

Hecho esto tomo el libro de poesía que estaba leyendo, se puso de rodillas frente a la tumba improvisada y comenzó a leerle algunos poemas que ella desde su lugar no podía escuchar, "Ahora me siento culpable por el hada" dijo la reina vampiro antes de comenzar a flotar por la boca de la cueva hacia su destino.

Solo fue necesario flotar en línea recta unos cuantos metros para que el paisaje oscuro y húmedo de la cueva fuera bruscamente cambiado por un ambiente de fuego y cenizas que ofrecía un mundo de locura habitado únicamente por demonios.

Ignoro cada detalle de ese mundo y se enfoco únicamente en llegar a la casa en la que alguna vez habito junto a sus padres, decidió evitar la fila de incontables bestias que visitaban a su padre, que de igual manera no serian atendidos a no ser que un letrero de "Fui a almorzar, vuelvo en 20 minutos" les cumpliera lo que piden, así que se dirigió por el camino de detrás del escenario donde estaba una nube negra que servía de trono hacia la cocina de la casa de su padre.

Una vez ahí se encontró con su padre quien estaba en ropa interior comiendo un enorme sándwich que estaba sobre la mesa, ella de inmediato se cubrió los ojos avergonzada "¡Papa! ¡Ponte algo de ropa!" el puso su bocadillo en su plato y respondió "Pero cariño no son horas de trabajo no puedes decirme que usar".

"Uhh… papá..." le dijo aun avergonzada como para mirarlo "De todas formas, ¿Qué te trae a la Nocheosfera, no creo que sean regaños" la pregunta elimino su vergüenza como para tomar asiento junto a él y hablarle de frente sin la necesidad de cubrir su vista "Papa… necesito tu ayuda…".

* * *

**¿Qué tal les pareció? a mí en lo particular me encanto escribirlo díganme lo que piensan ustedes...**  
**Por cierto es probable que me tarde un poco más en subir capítulos ya que me voy a tomar mi tiempo para revisarlos en busca de los errores que mencione al principio.**


	5. Segunda Opinión, Segunda parte

**Ufff... qué semana... ¿cómo han estado ustedes? yo muy bien y listo para traerles este capítulo, el más largo hasta el momento.**  
**Y antes de presentarlo tengo que hacer un par de aclaraciones:**  
***La introducción que use en el primer capítulo se sitúa entre el final de "Analgésico" y el principio de "Segunda Opinión, Primera parte".**  
***La poesía del capítulo anterior a este es de una poetisa llamada Andrea Cote (Busquen sus trabajos son muy buenos).  
**  
**Y dicho esto aquí está el capitulo ¡Disfrútenlo!.**

* * *

"Ya veo" dijo Hunson al terminarse un cartón de leche de insecto entera de un solo golpe, dejando caer los restos por su barbilla hasta la poca ropa que llevaba puesta "Por Glob papá… usa un vaso…" dijo su hija asqueada por sus modales en la mesa.

"Oh Marceline nunca sé que es lo que te va a molestar" se justifico así mismo tras arrojar el cartón a la basura "además esta la única libertad que tengo aquí, no me quites eso cariño" ella suspiro y negó con la cabeza sutilmente.

"Ermm… sobre mi problema…" dijo la vampira volviendo a la conversación original "Ah, cierto veamos…" miro al techo tocándose la barbilla tratando de recordar algo "Creo que había algo similar a lo que le ocurre a tu amigo… " Tomo su plato vacio y después de ponerlo en el fregadero comenzó a indicarle a su hija que lo siguiera "creo que la biblioteca nos ayudara".

Comenzó a caminar hacia la otra habitación pero lo detuvo una mano que lo obligo a voltearse, era su hija con el rostro ligeramente ruborizado señalándole el hecho de que aun seguía en su ropa interior "… ¿te importaría…?" el Señor Abadeer entendió su indirecta y refunfuñando se puso su amuleto envolviéndolo en su típico traje de negocios "Oh rayos, no puedo estar cómodo ni en mi propia casa" y con ello salieron de la cocina hacia la habitación adjunta en donde se encontraba dicha biblioteca.

Esta contenía una colección considerablemente más pequeña que la del Rey Helado pero la mayoría de los libros que el gobernante de las montañas de hielo poseía no podrían considerarse tan útiles como los que se encontraban aquí.

El padre de Marceline no tardo en encontrar con ayuda de los tentáculos que creaba su traje un pequeño libro de portada blanquezca y cara dura, no había nada especial inscrito en el frente para identificarlo de entre los demás pero la vampira supuso que era importante si estaba ahí.

"Veamos…" Hunson empezó a hojear entre las páginas como si conociera de primera mano sus contenidos, tras unos segundos se detuvo en una página y empezó a dar los detalles inscritos ahí "… creo que aquí esta… mmm… según esto tu amigo tiene una enfermedad llamada Skildpadde... yyyyyy... explotara en media hora" la cara de horror de su hija no tardo en aparecer "y de el saldrán pequeñas tortugas radioactivas" concluyo tranquilamente mientras la vampira exclamo lo más fuerte que pudo "¡¿QUEEEE?!".

Su padre rio un poco por su expresión "Awww… Marceline solo bromeaba" esto hizo que el hacha-bajo se meciera de izquierda a derecha sobre el área de su cuello, por poco propinándole un golpe que hubiera sido fatal de no haberse agachado a tiempo.

"¡CASI ME MATAS DEL SUSTO PAPÁ, NO LO VUELVAS A HACER!" un par de lagrimas amenazaron por escapar de sus ojos que a su vez mostraban cierta rabia por la broma, su padre al ver esto lamento un poco su comportamiento y al ponerse de vuelta en sus pies con ayuda de sus tentáculos palmeo su espalda en aparente señal de arrepentimiento "Tranquila, tranquila" ella se limpio los ojos con una de las mangas rayadas de su suéter dejando salir su enojo "Descuida papá… ¿Qué mas dice ese libro?" pregunto mas calmadamente la vampira.

Hojeo más a fondo el libro con ayuda de sus tentáculos hasta que finalmente se detuvo entre las ultimas paginas "Eh tal parece que tu amigo redescubrió una de las ultimas enfermedades registradas por la humanidad" ella estaba lista para lo que fuera a decirle, no importaba que tan difícil fuera ella le ayudaría a Finn a sobrepasarlo, así que trago un poco de su saliva e hizo la pregunta "¿Qué tiene Finn papá?".

"Aun eres relativamente joven para recordar todos los detalles de la Guerra de los hongos pero después de arrojar la bomba que inicio el mundo en el que ahora habitas aun había muchos humanos sobrevivientes que seguían tratando de acabarse entre ellos" hizo una pausa para mostrarle la foto del libro que mostraba el dibujo de un humanoide corpulento cubierto de marcas blancas que contrastaban con el manchón negro que parodiaba su figura y sobresaliendo, un par de ojos rojos y brillantes que a pesar de no estar tan detallados le enviaron un escalofrió al cuerpo debido a los recuerdos que le traían a la reina vampiro, lo que más llamaba la atención estaba justo debajo de la ilustración que era el nombre de la rara enfermedad escrito en letra apresurada y temblorosa.

"¿Eureka…?" masculló la vampira sin entender su significado ella ahora flotaba cerca del libro hasta que su padre lo volvió a colocar en una posición apta para terminar de leerlo y asintió a la pregunta "El virus Eureka, fue llamado así porque fue lo único que los doctores que la descubrieron lograron decir antes de que el paciente infectado los triturara con sus propias manos" su hija ha visto horrores inimaginables en su vida inmortal pero en esta ocasión tuvo problemas al tratar de imaginar a su querido amigo haciendo las mismas cosas que le describen.

"¿Qué mas sucedió?" pregunto aun con el amargo sabor de boca que le había dejado su propia imaginación "El virus fue descubierto cuando dejaron de recurrir a su almacén militar ya que era inservible por los estragos de la guerra viéndose obligados a descubrir otro tipo de arma" escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su padre aunque eran difíciles de digerir, mientras lo hacía no podía evitar pensar '¿Cuántas personas inocentes perecieron por este avance?' "el resto esta ilegible pero al parecer la maldad caótica fue descubierta y de alguna manera administrada a pacientes humanos para probar sus efectos, supongo que la humanidad fue abatida por este virus y al agotarse la comida y las victimas los monstruos simplemente murieron".

"Jeje, creo ahí tienes tu-" no pudo terminar ya que fue clavado bruscamente en el suelo por la vampira quien tenía una de sus botas sobre su cuello impidiéndole hablar, en ese momento el hacha familiar amenazaba con cumplir la labor por la que fue hecha.

Hunson estaba sorprendido por el repentino acto de su hija por ello no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para detenerla y aun con los poderes sobrenaturales que el amuleto y el traje le brindaban estos parecían inútiles contra la vampira, ahora él trataba de hacer que las palabras salieran pero la firme bota carmesí sobre su garganta se lo impedía, al abrir los ojos pudo notar la cólera en el rostro de Marceline y una clara intención asesina.

Al poder recuperar un poco de aire trato de decir unas palabras "Mar-" "¡CALLATE!" le dijo enfurecida mostrándole sus colmillos y aumentando lentamente la presión en su bota "¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA!" grito una vez más, ahora todo tenía sentido para ella.

Habían pasado más de tres años desde aquel incidente en la Nocheosfera en el que Finn y Jake salvaron a Marceline de quedar atrapada en las responsabilidades de gobernar el endemoniado sitio, el amuleto que Hunson Abadeer le dio a su hija la convirtió en la siguiente en la lista para tomar las riendas del "negocio familiar" transformándola así en el monstruo más temible del lugar.

Cuando lograron quitarle el amuleto se encontraron rodeados por demonios que trataban, en pocas palabras, de devorarlos y para poder salvarla Finn tuvo que usar la joya, convertirse en una versión monstruosa de sí mismo y abrirse paso entre la multitud para sacar a Marceline y a su mascota de vuelta hacia su mundo.

Pero la maldad caótica que contenía el amuleto probo ser demasiada para el héroe de Ooo, aunque logro mantener a salvo a sus amigos por un instante la magia del amuleto lo domino lo suficiente como para olvidar su naturaleza heroica y tratar de dañarlos.

Fue entonces que el padre de la vampira le arrebato el amuleto evitando inadvertidamente una desgracia aun mayor, terminado este episodio del continuo drama familiar y arreglando un problema más. El portal que los transporto a aquel impío mundo fue cerrado, pero había una complicación mas.

Ahora en estos momentos la reina de los vampiros logro poner las piezas juntas dándose cuenta de que la "travesura" de su papá ocasiono secuelas desagradables para el humano, pasaron desapercibidas durante el primer año pero se hicieron más claras durante el segundo y ahora su buen corazón no podría ayudarlo a combatir la maldad que se filtro en su ser.

Marceline estaba cegada por la ira un paso en falso y sería capaz de guillotinar a su progenitor con su tremenda fuerza, ahora el tenia que escoger con cuidado sus palabras si no quería que eso sucediera "Marceline tienes que tranquilizarte…" logro murmurar antes de sentir la monstruosa presión cernirse otra vez sobre él.

"¿tranquilizarme…? ¡¿CÓMO ESPERAS QUE LO HAGA LUEGO DE LO QUE HAS HECHO?!" ese era el punto decisivo el arma estaba preparada para perder un poco más de su filo y a mancharse con un poco de sangre, la vampira apretó mas su arma ocasionando que las cuatro cuerdas del bajo se rompieran al unisonó, preparando el golpe con el cual haría pagar al causante de los males que está sufriendo su amigo.

Dio un grito bestial en clara señal de su ataque ocasionando que su supuesta víctima por reflejo involuntario cerrara los ojos esperando el final… pero nada sucedió… Hunson espero unos segundos más antes de abrir los ojos y asegurarse de que todo había pasado, la presión en su cuello era inexistente y todo estaba en paz, pero su hija aun sostenía el arma sobre su cabeza sin embargo ahora tenía una expresión de confusión en su rostro y dejaba que las lagrimas brotaran libremente.

El gobernante de la Nocheosfera se levanto lentamente inseguro de qué hacer ahora que recupero su movilidad, la vampira en cambio se quedo inmóvil en la misma posición de antes manchando el suéter que traía con sus lagrimas. Él tuvo suerte de que en los últimos momentos la vampira recordara la naturaleza malvada que trataba día con día de evitar y que aunque estuviera a merced de ella sería incapaz de matar a su propio padre, tras unos momentos comenzó a moverse lentamente en su dirección.

Hunson Abadeer dejo que su hija se acercara a él en un fuerte abrazo dejando caer el hacha y murmurando silenciosamente sobre su hombro sus disculpas mientras lloraba más sonoramente. El gobernante palpo la cabeza de su hija hasta que lo único que le quedo fueron débiles sollozos, en verdad no podía culparla por como reacciono "Yo soy quien debería disculparse cariño… tenia bien merecido ese corte de pelo". Era una broma tonta y de pésimo gusto pero la risa de la vampira era válida para reemplazar los sentimientos negativos que tomaron lugar hace unos momentos.

Ella murmuro una última disculpa mientras limpiaba sus llorosos ojos, ambos evitaron verse a los ojos o si quiera decir algo el ambiente alrededor de ellos se torno tenso y lúgubre tras lo sucedido.

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer…por Finn?… ¿papá?" la pregunta no cambio en nada el ambiente que se sentía si algo hizo fue empeorarlo ya que Hunson estaba obligado a contestarle con toda honestidad "Lo lamento hija pero…" aunque pensara que decir la respuesta guiaba al mismo destino "Tendrás que usar tu laúd en él… no hay otra forma…".

La vampira ya había inferido la respuesta desde que su padre le dio la descripción y los detalles pero se negaba a aceptar la realidad y lo que tenía que hacer, bajó la cabeza tratando de evitar llorar una vez más "Gracias… papá" dijo de forma apagada, el desgaste emocional le impidió flotar fuera del lugar, en cambio le obligo a utilizar sus pies mientras se tambaleaba hacia la salida sin molestarse en tomar el destrozado bajo con ella.

Sin siquiera saberlo tomo la salida trasera del lugar que llevaba a un balcón, desde el cual podían observarse la ciudad con más detalle como el cielo rojo sangre se dejaba caer sobre los demonios que ahí habitaban, ellos estaban demasiado ocupados en su rutina diaria como para tomar en cuenta a sus similares, los transportes hechos de bestias partidas a la mitad ayudaban a cada uno de ellos a llegar a su destino lo más pronto posible, cualquiera que fuera ese lugar al que iban solo podía significar miseria y deseos apagados y las gigantescas filas frente a los edificios ayudaban a que estos se esparcieran con mayor orden.

Ahora que observaba la metrópoli esta no era muy diferente de cómo era una antigua ciudad humana, Marceline recordaba perfectamente como era antes de que la bomba cayera y le costaba trabajo imaginar todo acabado por una sola enfermedad.

Podían escucharse pisadas acercándose a ella eran de su padre quien traía entre sus manos el arma convertida en instrumento musical inservible para tocar por el momento "¿Qué voy a hacer?" pregunto de inmediato la vampira mirando distraída en el horizonte la ciudad que estaba en llamas de manera literal y figurativa.

La respuesta de su padre fue obligarla a darse la vuelta usando sus tentáculos para que pudiera verlo de frente así le entrego el arma que hace poco termina con su existencia con una sonrisa comprensiva, ella la tomo con cuidado lamentando el que haya roto sus cuerdas hace poco.

"Los humanos son más difíciles de exterminar que los insectos bailarines y no porque sean difíciles de matar sino porque son bastante obstinados" las palabras de su padre le dieron un poco de esperanza algo que hace mucho tiempo había perdido, especialmente desde lo sucedido con su madre.

Ella abrazo a su padre una vez mas pero en esta ocasión no fue en arrepentimiento sino en gratitud "Además… si tu amiguito muere por un simple resfrió no sería divertido" el comentario fue recibido por un leve puñetazo en el hombro y un "¡papá…!" juguetón.

Se separaron y tan pronto como lo hizo el Sr. Abadeer abrió un portal de vuelta hacia Ooo siendo más específicos en el frente de la casa de la vampira, dio la vuelta para despedirse de ella "Veré si puedo ayudarte en algo más desde aquí, pero sé que podrás ayudar a tu amigo".

"Gracias papá" esta vez sonaba más alegre y entusiasmada que en la biblioteca y terminando de decir un adiós cruzo el portal de vuelta al que ahora era su mundo con el hacha sobre su espalda.

El portal dejo ver una última vez a su padre antes que se cerrara por completo, faltaba poco para que amaneciera y faltaba mucho por hacer así que se apresuro dentro de su hogar pero no esperaba lo que había en el otro lado de la puerta.

Se encontró con la mitad de su hogar destruido desde el extremo posterior por ello no podía verse desde afuera los daños, pero el rastro se extendía hasta un enorme agujero en la pared causado por algo más grande que la casa misma.

Volteo su mirada hacia un cuerpo amarillo y cubierto en vendajes que yacía sobre el piso debajo de algunos escombros "¡Jake!" grito mientras removía rápidamente los escombros de encima de la mascota.

"Tranquilo te sacare de ahí" decía la vampira moviendo a un lado las últimas vigas de madera que estaban aplastándolo, esto hizo que reaccionara un poco ya que trato de estirar su brazo mientras decía débilmente "¿M-M-Marce…line?" ella tomo su mano esperando que volviera por completo en sí.

"Vas a estar bien" repetía una y otra vez acariciando su cabeza, parecía que los poderes mágicos del perro le habían salvado la vida "M-Marceline… F-F…inn tienes que… seguir…lo" la vampira estaba a punto de preguntarle por qué no había utilizado el conjuro cuando vio en el suelo las cenizas y restos calcinados del libro que tomo prestado del Rey Helado, este solo tenía visible parte del nombre el resto estaba inservible.

La vampira tomo a la ahora inconsciente mascota entre sus brazos con cuidado y se dispuso a seguir el rastro de destrucción que salía de su cueva, antes de partir recordó a donde llevaba la dirección que tomo la creatura esto hizo que la poca sangre que tuviera se helara ya que hacia allá se encontraba el Dulce Reino.

"Fi-i-in…" Jake repetía el nombre de su hermano tratando en vano de ponerse de pie para ir a buscarlo "Shhhh…. tranquilo Jake" Marceline trataba de calmarlo y le animaba a cerrar los ojos unos momentos "…Iré a buscarlo" al decir esto la vampira busco por su arma que aun descansaba sobre su espalda, no sabía que haría por si encontraba al que alguna vez fue su amigo pero por el bien de Ooo se decía a si misma estar preparada para lo peor y así floto lejos de su hogar hacia el Dulce Reino en busca del "humano".

* * *

**Ahora, he notado un aumento considerable entre los autores de habla hispana en este foro y eso me alegra bastante ¡sigan así!**

**Quisiera que me den una opinión honesta sobre mi trabajo aquí o si no matare a un gatito... nah mentira son muy lindos como para morir, pero... una review me llenaría de mucha emoción y me animaría a terminar la historia de buena manera.**

**¡BUENOS DIAS, BUENAS TARDES Y BUENAS NOCHES!**


	6. Placebo

**Este capítulo tomo más tiempo en completarse ya que me encuentro en mis exámenes finales, espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

"Falta poco Jake, resiste" le decía al inconsciente perro mágico que descansaba en sus brazos, hace unos minutos que habían salido de la cueva en la que vivía la vampira por una enorme abertura. El par volaba sobre un sendero de destrucción guiándolos al Dulce Reino y seguramente con el responsable.

En el fondo del camino había arboles aplastados y rocas pulverizadas, cualquier cosa que lo haya hecho seguramente pesaba más de una tonelada porque todo parecía irreparable desde la distancia en la que estaban. Siguiendo por ese sendero la reina vampiro noto algo extraño… el resto del bosque estaba intacto, es decir, el rastro se detenía por completo.

Ella al ver esto bajó a toda velocidad en el punto donde acababa con la esperanza de encontrarse a su amigo, dejo a la mascota sobre una roca aun inmóvil pero vivo mientras buscaba en los alrededores alguna señal que le indicase donde estaba el presunto culpable.

"¡Finn! ¿¡Estas aquí!?" trato de ser discreta lo mas que pudo pero no pudo evitar repetir la oración por todo el bosque por si acaso el podía escucharla, busco y busco lo mas que pudo pero incluso con sus sentidos mejorados fue inútil seguir intentando tras varios minutos.

Un gruñido capto su atención, esperando que se tratase del monstruo de antes tomo su hacha lista para atacar, para su sorpresa se trataba del perro gimiendo a causa de las heridas y probablemente las que ya tenía y habían sido abiertas.

La búsqueda de Finn era su prioridad pero no podía dejar a su hermano sin atención médica, así que resignada regreso su arma de vuelta a su lugar y volvió a cargar al perro para llevarlo cuanto antes a que recibiera el cuidado que necesitaba.

Antes de partir busco con su vista en los alrededores por el paradero del humano, el gemido volvió haciéndola reaccionar para que se fuera cuanto antes "Finn se que estas por aquí, vendré pronto por ti" murmuró y dicho esto voló lejos en dirección al Dulce Reino.

"Dulce Princesa ¿Qué vamos a hacer?" preguntó el mayordomo Mentita con una expresión de pánico en el rostro, la gobernante estaba en su laboratorio haciendo experimentos con algunas muestras que tomo de los habitantes del reino, froto sus sienes tratando de hacer que su dolor de cabeza de desvaneciera "No lo sé…" dijo estresada "¿ya reunieron a todos los afectados?".

El mayordomo solo asintió dándole la respuesta que buscaba "Muy bien…" suspiro y quitándose los lentes que llevaba puestos se levanto, tomo una llave del cajón de su derecha "por favor, asegúrate de que estén en cautiverio al menos hasta que resolvamos esto" le entrego la llave y aunque era una acción un tanto extrema el confiaba en el juicio de la Princesa "A sus órdenes, majestad" hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

Cuando su fiel amigo dejo la habitación la gobernante del Dulce Reino se permitió desplomarse sobre la silla más cercana, en verdad había sido una noche agotadora y el trabajo empezó de inmediato al ser llamada de emergencia de la conferencia donde estaba. Las labores de construcción y unos cuantos heridos eran problemas fáciles de resolver pero ahora las cosas se habían complicado desde que descubrieron ciertos patrones en las heridas de la Dulce gente.

"Esto es peor que zombis" murmuraba entre dientes, en si eran la misma situación: una epidemia que amenazaba con acabar con todos y todo pero había una enorme diferencia entre ellas… el tiempo, la enfermedad zombi les dio un límite para actuar pero ahora el reloj corría demasiado rápido para su gusto.

Dio un profundo respiro intentando aclarar sus ideas cuando de pronto la ventana del laboratorio se hizo añicos y un par de presencias pasaron a través del marco vacio, se trataba de una hiperventilada reina de los vampiros y un rechoncho e inconsciente perro mágico.

La Dulce Princesa se levanto rápidamente eliminando su cansancio a causa de la sorpresa "¡¿Marceline pero que-?!" comenzó a reclamarle hasta que la vampira extendió sus manos mostrándole a un lastimado Jake. Ella entendió lo que aun no le habían dicho, además, sus quejas podían esperar un momento "¡Mentita!" grito la Princesa y de inmediato se apareció el dulce de menta que hacía de mayordomo.

"A sus órdenes" respondió cual soldado saludando a su general, ella tomo a la mascota de su lugar de reposo y se lo entrego a su fiel sirviente "Llévalo con la Dr. Princesa, deprisa" dijo tranquilamente en un tono semi-amargo. El mayordomo sostuvo al perro sobre su cabeza y se excuso a sí mismo, no sin antes decir "A la orden".

Ambas vieron como la menta gigante cargaba al perro por el pasillo y perderse en una de las esquinas, viendo que estaban solas la Princesa dio la vuelta para encarar a la vampira lista para reclamarle lo de la ventana pero debía mantener la compostura "¿Gustas una cereza?" pregunto señalando el enorme bol repleto de aquellos frutos rojos de los cuales Marceline disfruta robarles la sombra color rojo.

Ella pensó en decirle que no, que tenía cosas más importantes por hacer pero la noche había sido una locura así que accedió a su invitación "Claro, Bonnie" dijo en un involuntario intento de molestarla usando el nombre que tanto odiaba, reposo la pesada hacha sobre la pared y se dispuso a devorar el sombreado de cada cereza.

La próxima reina no pudo evitar dejar a salir un suspiro mas esta vez causado por la vampira quien dejaba las cerezas, ahora de color gris ceniza, distribuidas por toda la mesa.

Cuando solo quedaron los restos insípidos de las frutas la Dulce Princesa decidió tomar una silla y ocupar un lugar en la mesa "Marceline…" le llamo por su nombre para que le pusiera la debida atención, al voltear en su dirección la vampira noto como la seriedad, la concentración y el cansancio se mezclaron en su joven y azucarado ser, por algún motivo que ella aun desconocía "¿Dónde está Finn?".

La pregunta fue como una lluvia de rocas recordándole una situación que trataba de evadir con su merienda "Lo busque por todas partes, pero…" antes de terminar su respuesta una persona hecha de dulce les interrumpió, era la enfermera Pastelillo quien entro agitando los brazos y gritando como si el mundo fuera a terminarse otra vez.

"¡PRINCESA! ¡PRINCESA!" corrió con su cuerpo de forma rectangular cargando una tablilla de registros médicos hacia la princesa, al recibirla la gobernante de todos los dulces comenzó a leerla atentamente olvidando la conversación previa con su inmortal amiga.

Al llegar al final del escrito su expresión cambio a una de horror "¿E-e-están seguros de esto?" pregunto y aunque tenía una de las mentes más privilegiadas en todo Ooo ella no estaba preparada para procesar la respuesta que se le fue dada con un temeroso movimiento de cabeza por parte del pastelillo.

Sus movimientos asemejaban a los de un reflejo, ya que al serle otorgada la respuesta a su interrogante se levanto y atravesó por la misma puerta que la enfermera y el mayordomo habían usado, Marceline considero en dejar el lugar e ir a buscar al humano pero una mano se lo impidió "Creo que deberías ver esto" le dijo la enfermera Pastelillo quien la guiaba hacia la puerta.

La vampira tuvo que dejarse guiar si quería saber que sucedió en el Dulce Reino caminaron a través de uno de los múltiples pasadizos que tenía el castillo al cruzar por un túnel que terminaba en una enorme mazmorra, ahí podía observarse muy bien la situación, causante del estrés de la Princesa.

El lugar era bastante grande afectado por años de humedad acumulada y era un lugar helado, en el sentido figurativo de la palabra. Había camilla tiras camilla ocupada por la dulce gente quienes tenían una especie de salpullido brotándoles de partes al azar de sus acaramelados cuerpos además de estar atados con correas de regaliz para evitar su escape.

Aunque pudieran destrozar sus ataduras el lugar estaba protegido por barras hechas de metal de acero por lo que las únicas salidas eran por donde entraron o si tenían la llave del lugar, al ver más de cerca a los afligidos dulces pudo ver la conexión entre ellos y lo que le sucedía a Finn, aunque no se habían convertido en monstruos todavía.

"¡Resiste! ¡Resiste!" esa era la voz de la Dulce Princesa la cual provenía de detrás de una cortina al final de la mazmorra, al escucharla Marceline floto a toda velocidad para ayudarle.

Después de abrir la cortina se encontró con un Pan de Canela en un estado avanzado de la enfermedad tratando de romper sus correas, estaba rodeado por todo el personal que estaba disponible y este los mandaba a volar con la poca fuerza que le era permitida.

La Princesa estaba a un lado del endemoniado panque tratando de inyectarle un sedante pero sus bruscos movimientos le impedían lograrlo, la vampira voló por encima de la bestia y al llegar a tocar el techo se impulso hacia la dulce e infectada persona propinándole un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper los soportes de la camilla y hundirla un par de centímetros en el suelo.

Este acto hizo que el pan se quedara perdiera el conocimiento y ella no tardo en alardearlo "¿Crees que tu agujita hubiera hecho lo mismo, Princesa?" Bonnibel hizo un puchero en respuesta, no estaba contenta con las acciones de su amiga además de estar demasiado agotada tanto física como mentalmente como para hacer algo más.

"Guarda esto puede que lo necesitemos después" le dijo a la enfermera más cercana dándole la inyección, luego dio una orden más que las dejaran solas y que fueran a ayudar a los pacientes "Un día agitado, ¿no Bonnie?".

"Y que lo digas…" se arrodillo a un lado del inconsciente paciente y comenzó a acariciar al hinchado panque "no sé qué está pasando... ¿dónde estabas cuando esto sucedió, Marcie?" Dijo con un deje de tristeza, se enfrentaba a algo desconocido que nunca había visto antes y parecía no tener explicación, era de suponerse que se sintiera desesperada al no poder ayudar a sus súbditos.

"Bonnibel..." no sabía que decirle a su amiga sobre cómo ayudarlos pero al menos podría explicarle que sucedía y así fue como empezó a hablarle sobre la enfermedad causada por el virus Eureka así como sus efectos en los humanos.

"Pero como pudo afectar eso a la dulce aun no lo entiendo" Marceline admitió ya que la dulce gente no eran humanos por lo tanto no podía afectarles al igual que a Finn, la Princesa pensó en esto y llego a una conclusión "mmm... sabes ahí una versión de la historia después de la guerra que dice que algunos humanos sobrevivieron y mutaron en lo que hoy en día es la Dulce gente... o al menos eso nos daría una explicación de por qué reaccionó así el pobre Pan de Canela".

Era una teoría aceptable la Dulce gente tenía un origen misterioso como cada creatura en Ooo, era de suponerse que los humanos no se hayan extinguido del todo y que tuvieron que adaptarse al nuevo mundo. Aunque convertirse en dulces parlantes era una extraña manera de hacerlo.

"Esto era lo que quería mostrarte desde un principio Marcie…" la Princesa aun seguía al lado de su paciente observándolo y diferenciando las facciones normales de las demoniacas "supongo que mi mensaje no te llego" rio de forma pensativa pues no tenía mucha gracia el momento y menos aun la situación.

"Lo lamento Bonnie… de haber sabido algo yo-" "No es necesario culparse ahora de algo que ya sucedió" le interrumpió "además estas aquí y eso es lo que importa" un ser sobrenatural como la reina de los vampiros seguro seria un considerable punto a su favor, pero había un inconveniente…

"Bonnibel…" el tono de remordimiento que indicaba algo pronto a suceder era emanado por cada una de sus palabras "tengo que ir a buscar a Finn" la Princesa apenas pudo mantenerse calmada tras escuchar estas palabras, agradézcanle a la privación del descanso "¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero necesitamos tu ayuda aquí!" exclamo débilmente, la vampira solo pudo alzar los brazos en su defensa "Lo sé y de verdad lo lamento pero… tengo que saber que encontrarlo antes de que haga algo de lo que se arrepienta…".

Esas palabras hicieron que ambas recordaran a Jake quien se encontraba en una de las camas de los pisos superiores siendo atendido por la Dr. Princesa al igual que los demás pacientes que no mostraron heridas o síntomas lo suficientemente graves como para ser llevados a esta celda-hospital.

Desde ahí no hubo más reclamos por parte de la peli rosa pero dijo unas últimas palabras antes de dejar ir a su amiga a buscar al humano "Regresa pronto por favor… y lleva una chaqueta hace mucho sol".

Los tragaluces de la mazmorra dejaban pasar algunos rayos ultravioletas peligrosamente cerca de ella sin notarlo, evadió cada uno de los rayos flotando a los lados para llegar a donde estaban la Princesa hecha de goma de mascar y el panque monstruoso "No tardare…".

Mostro una acolmillada sonrisa antes de flotar a toda velocidad hacia la habitación en que se encontraba hace unos momentos, por lo general había toneladas de ropa y vestidos lujosos esparcidos por todo el castillo así que no sería problema tomar algo que le ayudase a sobrevivir bajo el intenso sol ya que el conjunto que llevaba puesto se lo impediría.

Descarto el suéter tejido con patrones de rayas negras y rojas y lo coloco sobre un sillón de algodón de azúcar cambiándolo momentáneamente por una sudadera con capucha coloreada por un magenta suave "Esto servirá…" dijo analizando una cuarta vez su elección, prefería colores un poco mas fríos que los que cualquier sastrería del Reino pudiera ofrecer pero tendría que bastar si quería aguantar los rayos del sol.

Abrió las ventanas de caramelo recibiendo algunos rayos en su rostro, ella siseo de inmediato ocultándose mientras que los pequeños abscesos provocados por la interacción entre su vampirismo y la luz se desvanecían, tomo un par de guantes de cocina para protegerse las manos antes de salir por completo para en busca de su amigo.

Paso cada minuto desde el alba hasta que casi se perdieron los rayos de sol en el horizonte durante la tarde buscando al evasivo rastro que había dejado el humano, pero era una tarea imposible incluso para sus sentidos mejorados. Se sentó sobre una roca que de alguna forma señalaba el último paso que la bestia que había destruido una parte del bosque dejó.

Comenzó a succionar el color rojo de algunas bayas que recogió para el almuerzo mientras reflexionaba sobre la situación actual, era imposible que muchas cosas escaparan de ella y en verdad le sorprendía que algo así pasara esto se sumo con su preocupación haciendo que el bocadillo le supiera amargo al salpicarle su paladar mientras hacia el viaje por los colmillos.

"Finn…" dijo rendida por los esfuerzos que hizo, ahora su imaginación le obligaba a imaginarse terribles escenarios sobre el porqué de su desaparición. Ella había formado su reputación de temeraria y demonio chupasangre (aunque no fuera técnicamente cierto) en toda tierra que habitaba y el hecho de que una triste lagrima recorriera el trayecto desde su origen hasta perderse en algún lugar de la sudadera no le ayudaba a mantenerla, pero incluso un inmortal merecía expresar sus sentimientos de vez en cuando.

"Estas pesada… sabes…" la voz juvenil pero rasposa logro que se detuviera antes de llorar mas, desvió la mirada hacia el origen de la voz encontrándose con una dorada cabellera entre la mezclilla de la que estaban hechos sus jeans. Floto y bajó lo suficiente encontrándose cara a cara con un rostro que conocía desde que este tenía doce años.

Una gruesa capa de roca cubría todo su cuerpo excepto por la cara aunque seguía teniendo algunos guijarros protuberando sobre la mejilla, la vampira inmediatamente sostuvo su rostro reduciendo las posibilidades de que se tratara de alguna ilusión "Deberías dejar las cosas… rojas por un tiempo… estas ganando peso" la sonrisa de oreja a oreja identifico al humano inmediatamente, haciendo que la vampira llorara pero esta vez de alegría.

* * *

**Es una tristeza lo que sucede en mi país en especial en zonas del centro, se que este no es lugar para dar a conocer este tipo de información pero México esta sangrando y en verdad me duele. Espero que todo salga bien y que todo se resuelva puesto que ahora mismo no tenemos presidente legítimo.**

**Espero que mi escrito los haya entretenido, dejen una crítica si es que pueden y les pido que no se rindan, si tienen una idea llévenla a cabo.**

**Feliz fin de semana.**


	7. Vacuna

**No tienen idea de cómo me alegra salir de vacaciones y encontrarme con que todavía están leyendo esta historia a pesar de que no había subido capítulos nuevos, me alegro que tantos de ustedes todavía estén interesados en la historia y prometo terminarla pronto, no sin antes dejarlos un poco en suspenso.**

**DISFRUTEN DE ESTE CAPITULO Y DISCULPEN ALGUNO QUE OTRO ERROR POR EL BIEN DE ESTAS FIESTAS.**

* * *

El tiempo es una cosa curiosa y funciona de manera diferente para alguien que no envejece, significa no volver ver una sola cana sobre tu cabello o preocuparte por tu apariencia ya que te veras igual cada mañana, encontrar nuevas maneras de no perder la cordura y aceptar que cada cosa que conoces y a cada persona que ocupaba un lugar en tu vida será llevada contra de su voluntad por esa fuerza de la naturaleza que afecta a todos menos a ti, son solo ejemplos superficiales.

Ahora mismo Marceline, Reina de los vampiros, una inmortal, sostenía entre sus manos el rostro del último humano admirando cada detalle de su rostro de joven adulto. Nunca antes se detuvo a ver cuánto había crecido el muchacho puede que al divertirse juntos se le escapo el hecho de que ese efecto envejecedor haría de las suyas con él y lentamente cambiaria sus facciones así como de todos aquellos que ha conocido hasta el momento.

Pero antes de que él se perdiera entre los recuerdos de la vampira como un viejo y canoso saco de huesos esta tendría una mejor imagen para guardar, un joven rostro que expresaba madurez e inocencia a la vez, rasgos delicados que aun después de tantas aventuras y experiencias podían ayudarle a sonreír igual que un niño pequeño y un par de ojos rojizos reemplazando el brillante azul que emanaba usualmente y que de alguna manera combinaban a la perfección con una abundante cabellera dorada, no, dorada no, no existe cabello color dorado… al menos no que ella haya visto antes.

No pasaron dos minutos pero para ella parecía que dos o más eternidades se le habían escapado por tan solo observar al chico que de alguna manera se encontrara atrapado en roca. La gruesa capa le cubría desde la planta de los pies hasta su cuello, parecía estar de rodillas contra el suelo porque si no fuera por la antinatural cabeza saliendo de la formación esta pasaría como cualquier otra parte de madre selva.

"T-t-t-t-t-tengo…. frio, Mar-mar-cie" la voz titiriteaba y la vampira podía sentir como sus manos se movían al unisonó con la mandíbula probando ciertas sus palabras, el sol ya se había puesto casi por completo y por ello los rayos ya no lograban llegar a donde estaban así que tomo la azucarada sudadera que llevaba puesta dejando que su blusa favorita (que sorpresivamente aun mantenía su color rojo) la cubriera.

Su intención era ponerle la prenda protegiéndolo del frio aire provocado por el cambio de temperatura, el problema era que no podía hacer que sus manos pasaran por las mangas y la posición en la que él se encontraba haría que el suéter se rasgara tan pronto se lo pusiera.

Primero hizo pasar la cabeza del héroe por el cuello del abrigo y lo contuvo ahí por un momento "Marfelin, ¿Qué eftaf-?" las palabras eran absorbidas por la tela del abrigo que incómodamente trataba de colocarse en el cuerpo petrificado.

"No te muevas" dijo forcejeando el abrigo para que pudiera cubrirle del frio, logro su cometido a pesar de destrozar casi por completo la prenda y logrando cubrirle únicamente de manera satisfactoria la espalda.

"Gracias…" el chico rubio murmuro sintiéndose un poco mejor por tener algo que lo cubriera, sus ropas se habían perdido en el desastre de casa que había dejado atrás pero desde el ángulo donde Marceline se encontraba no podía ver este detalle.

La vampira se arrodillo frente a él observando como el humano daba respiros sin que el torso siguiera su ritmo haciendo que la teoría de una cabeza flotante sobresaliendo de una roca volviera a la mesa.

"¿Dónde estabas Finn? nos tenías preocupados a todos" las emociones acumuladas hicieron salir la oración en un solo suspiro, había sido un día agotador emocional y físicamente para ella aunque no necesitaba descansar, pero claramente lo había sido mas para él.

"Estaba en la cama, durmiendo, pero… no creo que eso es lo que querías oír, ¿verdad?" respondió con honestidad esperando de él mismo una respuesta diferente.

"¿No recuerdas nada?" sintió la necesidad de presionarlo un poco para obtener alguna respuesta incluso si esta fuese vaga o inútil, todo por alguna pista para ayudarlo "… creo que fui yo… quien causo esto…".

La reina vampiro se quedo sin habla al oír esto y las preguntas recorrieron su mente en un milisegundo '¿Sabe que el destruyo el reino? ¿Sabe que lastimo a Jake? ¿Sabe acaso en lo que se puede convertir?' "¿A-a-a que te refieres?" pregunto cuidando sus palabras "Esto… estar encerrado en piedra… creo que fui yo quien lo hizo…".

Marceline suspiró en alivio, aun no se había dado cuenta de lo que hizo en su estado endemoniado y no había razón para decírselo todavía "¿pero como hiciste eso?" pregunto para alejar esos pensamientos.

"Magia supongo, no recuerdo el momento exacto en que lo hice… pero solo la uso de vez en cuando… y por lo general en otras personas…" las palabras eran dichas entrecortadas y con mucha dificultad por parte del rubio era de suponerse ya que llevaba la mitad del día encerrado en la prisión de roca.

Ella paso su mano una ultima vez por la salvaje cabellera de Finn antes de volver a conversar "Vamos Finn, dime como sacarte de aquí para que pueda llevar-" "No" le interrumpió el humano en un breve momento de fuerza sin siquiera mirarla debido al cansancio.

Su respuesta la tomo por sorpresa ya que pensaba que si lo llevaba de vuelta al Dulce reino (porque su casa estaba deshecha) podría ser capaz de alegrar al chico y tal vez podría investigar un poco más su enfermedad.

"¿Por qué no?" pregunto con genuina preocupación, Finn tomo un largo respiro antes de responder "No sé que me ha pasado… pero… siento que, que hice algo muy malo en mi estado… antes de encerrarme aquí" ella no pudo evitar sentirse mal al verlo así, todos acostumbraban verlo mas alegre y motivado no cabizbajo y triste, la escena en verdad le rompía su casi inexistente corazón "…es por eso que no puedo volver" termino su confesión con lagrimas que fueron absorbidas por su armadura de piedra.

Lentamente Marceline se acerco a la joven y sollozante figura frente a ella buscando consolarle en su pena y mientras lo hacia las imágenes de su demoniaca transformación trataban de relacionarse con la persona que estaba frente a ella. ¿Por qué un héroe como el tendría que sufrir de tal manera? ¿Por qué tuvo que rescatarme si todo terminaría así? ¿Por qué de entre todos él tenía que pasar por esto? Estas preguntas le hicieron derramar algunas lagrimas de nuevo, las emociones del día seguían fluyendo a través de sus ojos así que no tenia caso detenerse a objetar por algún tonto orgullo.

Lo abrazo desde una posición cómoda para él y empezó a sollozar diciendo entre murmuros "Discúlpame Finn" el llanto del humano paro de golpe al escuchar esto, puede que llevaba confinado bastante tiempo como para afectar sus sentidos pero aun así pudo comprender que algo no encajaba en toda la situación.

"Marcie, ¿Por qué te disculpas?" pregunto el rubio mientras paraba su llanto cambiándolo por asombro, la vampira se separo torpemente de él limpiándose los ojos con la palma de su mano. Ella no sabía cómo explicarle a Finn lo que recién descubrió sobre su enfermedad y temía, inclusive mas que a su forma demoniaca, como se vería afectada su relación cuando lo sepa.

Pero debía tomar ese riesgo, era lo menos que podía hacer por él "Finn, lo que pasa es…" en ese momento confeso todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento: su transformación, los estragos en el reino, los cambios en su cuerpo, el nuevo y al parecer permanente nuevo color en sus ojos, la información de su padre y la condición de Jake.

"El esta bien, ¿no?" pregunto exaltado "Claro, la Dr. Princesa debería estar con él ahora mismo" un suspiro aliviado fue su respuesta, la explicación llevo un par de horas y podía observarse en algunas partes del cuerpo petrificado de Finn que la misma capa comenzaba a desquebrajarse muestra de ello era el polvillo y escombros acumulándose en el suelo.

"Bueno, al menos ahora se a que me enfrento" dijo en un tono más optimista el chico que ahora tenía al descubierto los hombros mostrando su piel color durazno mezclada con las manchas negras de Eureka, las cuales se extendían lentamente en todo su cuerpo, a decir verdad era mas seguro decir que el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo estaba cubierto de manchas color durazno y no al revés.

Mientras pensaba que hacer ahora que sabía sobre su estado pudo sentir en su hombro descubierto una mano reposando y a una amiga inmortal enfrente suyo, ella le sonrió y le aseguró "No te preocupes, saldrás de esta" el rubio tenia ahora la edad para distinguir lo correcto de lo incorrecto con mayor seguridad, así como la verdad de una mentira pero si quería recuperarse tendría que creer las posibles palabras engañosas de la vampira. Sonrió débilmente y con una voz cansada trato de agradecerle pero el dedo índice de la vampira lo detuvo "Debes guardar tus fuerzas Finn, eso incluye hablar".

Aunque el humano se acostumbro al sentido del humor de Marceline después de tantos años de convivencia, de alguna manera relaciono sus palabras con un 'cállate' dicho de manera indirecta. "Ahora vamos a sacarte de ahí" dijo la vampira que con sus afiladas garras retiraba las ahora delgadas capas de piedra de su cuerpo, Finn trato de decir algo pero antes de que lo hiciera ya estaba libre y de rodillas en suelo. Por fortuna para él, el abrigo logro caer en el lugar adecuado para cubrir su pudor.

Marceline flotaba de un lado a otro en busca de alguna herida adicional o de algo inusual en el cuerpo del humano, exceptuando claro su cambio en la coloración de su piel, pero solo parecía estar agotado y en busca de algo que comer. Tomo nuevamente su rostro entre sus manos para analizarlo: abrió su boca revisando por si le faltaba algún otro diente, giro con cuidado su cuello por algún daño en sus mejillas, reviso sus oídos en búsqueda de algún escombro dejado atrás y extendió sus parpados dejando al descubierto sus brillantes ojos rojizos. "¿Marcie?" dijo incómodamente mientras un par de dedos extendían sus mejillas "¿Qué sucede?" respondió la dueña de esos dedos sin apartarlos por lo que el semidesnudo personaje frente ella la tomo de sus muñecas "¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?".

Ella se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y se sonrojo "Lo siento" dijo apartando la mirada "Descuida" dijo Finn en un tono alegre soltándola, era bueno verlo de buen humor incluso después de lo sucedido "¿Cuál es el plan?" pregunto Finn quien estaba peligrosamente cerca de la vampira aunque ninguno de los dos dijo algo sobre ello, puede que Marceline fuera quien notara esto ya que un tenue escarlata adornaba sus mejillas aunque fuera indetectable por el humano "Bueno, creo que lo mejor es llevarte de vuelta al reino".

Dentro de su mente Finn cuestionaba el plan de su amiga y aun mas después de saber lo que sería capaz de hacer si perdiera el control de nuevo, pero por otra parte no ayudaría a nadie si desapareciera o si no hiciera nada por detener la infección que ahora se había apropiado de su lado izquierdo, dejando ese lado de un color negro brillante.

"Supongo que no puede ser tan malo y tal vez Jake se encuentre mejor" su voz ya no sonaba tan decaída y ahora podía estar de pie, claro no hizo esto último sin hacer un rosado taparrabos improvisado.

"Guau te ves bien en rosa" dijo la vampira en un tono burlón que hizo que los colores se subieran al rostro de Finn "Cállate" rio nerviosamente mientras trataba inútilmente de cubrir su rubor. "Entonces… ¿Cómo vamos a volver?" cambio rápidamente el tema, la vampira tomo una llave que llevaba en el bolsillo con un diseño de un cráneo con cuatro ojos y con la palabra ŝlosilo grabada en ella.

"Sería peligroso si volara contigo en esa condición así que usaremos esto, es como un atajo a ciertos lugares en Ooo" la introdujo como si fuera cuchillo dentro de uno de los arboles que los rodeaba y de inmediato un portal que mostraba el Dulce Reino se abrió, Marceline explico que después de haber golpeado al Portero en el incidente con las cosas perdidas ella había tomado una de sus llaves maestras. El asombro ilumino el rostro del humano viéndose tentado a preguntar "¿Por qué no lo usas más seguido?" "Es más divertido flotar… además, solo puedo usarlo tres veces" dijo sin tomarle tanta importancia a la magia de la llave.

Marceline tomo la mano de Finn y ambos atravesaron el portal hacia la tierra habitada por la Dulce gente. Aparecieron en una de las calles rodeados de algunos restos de la ciudad que seguía en labores de reconstrucción.

La tristeza se hizo evidente en el rostro de Finn, él había causado esto y aunque fue en contra su voluntad aun seguía siendo su culpa. Al notar esto la reina vampiro trato de consolarlo nuevamente pero luego de guardar la llave mágica y antes de que pudiera hablar un objeto circular verde fue disparado causando una explosión frente a ellos.

Afortunadamente la explosión no fue muy grande pero si fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para enviarlos a volar un par de metros en el aire para después ser detenidos por una de las paredes del reino. "¡Finn! ¡¿estas bien?!" grito la vampira preocupada por su amigo quien estaba a solo unos metros de ella tratando de levantarse "¡Estoy bien!" respondió de inmediato desde su extremo.

Rápidamente Marceline busco por todos lados al causante de la explosión, para su sorpresa y horror una figura comenzó a abrirse paso a través de la nube de polvo recién formada. Tenía una armadura dorada puesta con una espada de igual color sobre su espalda, debajo de ella los colores rosado y negro se mezclaban en un afán de distorsionar la imagen de la tiradora quien sostenía en sus manos el humeante Ball Blam Burglar Blurber o 4B para abreviar.

"Creo que no es lo suficientemente inestable aun, pero claro el original lo perdí hace mucho" dijo mientras checaba rápidamente el arma que ansiaba disparar nuevamente. Marceline quedo perpleja ante lo que estaba viendo, era la Dulce Princesa quien de alguna forma había cedido al virus Eureka.

"Veamos si esta vez puedo obtener el efecto deseado…" dijo la Princesa apuntando el arma hacia el humano.

* * *

**Creo que pude haber creado un final mejor aunque también no es tan malo. Díganme, ¿Lo disfrutaron? ¿Les gusto?, pueden hacer una review y contármelo si es que gustan.**

**Antes de despedirme quiero desearle a todos Felices Fiestas y un Prospero Año Nuevo, disfruten de sus vacaciones y gracias.**


	8. Analisis

**Ufff... es bueno volver de las numerosas festividades y cenas de los días pasados para traerles el siguiente capítulo de la serie.**  
**En este capítulo trato de enfocarme en uno de los personajes ajenos a la línea principal pero que termina siendo parte vital de la historia, dicho esto disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

"¡¿Qué paso?!" grito la Dulce Princesa acercándose a una de las enfermeras que estaba cerca de ella "Fue el Pan de Canela su majestad" contesto adolorida por un golpe sufrido en su esponjosa cabeza "Despertó y comenzó a destrozarlo todo".

Esto último resulto ser cierto ya que en los alrededores estaban equipos médicos destrozados al igual que otras enfermeras y un doctor quienes tenían enormes mordidas en distintas partes del cuerpo, el culpable había abandonado la cama sumida en el suelo para ahora causar destrozos en los alrededores.

Lo extraño era que después de dejar inconscientes a los del personal no se supo nada más de la bestia, se esperaban gruñidos de advertencia o más destrozos pero solo hubo un silencio que era interrumpido por los gemidos de enfermos y heridos.

Esto le preocupaba a la Dulce Princesa pero tenía que mantener la calma "Muy bien… asegura en unas camillas a los que hayan sido mordidos y lleva a los heridos arriba para que-" un grito de detrás de la cortinilla la interrumpió, al correrla pudo ver como dos de los pacientes que habían sido asegurados rompieron sus correas y mordieron a una de las enfermeras hechas con forma de Pastelillo. Ella gritaba mientras la Dulce gente infectada trataba de devorarla, para luego ser detenidos por el mayordomo Mentita quien con solo un par de golpes logro dejarlos inconscientes.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto el dulce de menta mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie "Creo que sí, solo son unos pequeños mordiscos" las marcas de mordidas estaban por todo su cuerpo, Mentita vio esto y con un golpe en el equivalente de su nuca noqueo a la enfermera e hizo que esta reposara sobre una de las camas vacías "Lo siento" dijo mientras aseguraba las correas en pies y manos.

"Mentita, ¿Qué haces?" la princesa dio las órdenes a la enfermera antes de acercarse a ver lo sucedido "No podremos contenerlos a todos por más tiempo, su majestad". Bonnibel no quería admitirlo pero él tenía razón, después de que Marceline se había ido en busca de Finn, la Dulce gente comenzó a inquietarse cada vez más. En si no sucedió nada grave en su ausencia, más allá de uno o dos pacientes tratando de escapar la situación estaba bajo control. O al menos lo estaba hasta que el Pan de Canela escapo "Déjeme llevarla a un lugar más seguro alteza" dijo Mentita con seriedad, tal vez era momento de abandonar el lugar y dejar a la Dulce gente a su suerte, tal vez era así pero la Princesa no quería hacerlo "No puedo dejar a mis súbditos en un momento así" respondió frustrada y un tanto molesta por la sugerencia.

"Sé que es difícil hacerlo pero piénselo bien, no hará ningún bien quedándose aquí para ser infectada" esto dejo muda a la pelirrosada gobernante, era en verdad peligroso quedarse en esa mazmorra con el resto de los infectados. Su naturaleza amable y bondadosa le impedía irse aunque su mente racional llevaba horas diciéndole que debía retirarse.

Aunque después de que un gruñido se escuchara desde el techo del lugar no hubo más tiempo para analizar la situación y antes que cualquiera de los dos pudiera reaccionar un Pan de Canela en un estado avanzado de la enfermedad aterrizo enfrente de ellos.

Ya no se trataba del amigable y tontorrón ciudadano del Dulce Reino sino de una demoniaca parodia de su antiguo ser, los ojos brillaban con un rojo sobrenatural al ver a dos presas tan de cerca y la saliva que choreaba daba un aspecto terrorífico a los colmillos recién formados.

Sin titubear dio un zarpazo con una de las enormes garras, que ahora tenía, en la dirección del mayordomo e hizo que este se estrellara contra una de las paredes, no sin antes chocar con las camillas que se le atravesaban. Cuando estaba a punto de acertar el otro golpe en la Princesa esta ya no estaba sino que ahora corría en dirección a una de las mesas adjuntas al lugar donde sometieron al Pan de Canela.

No tardó en perseguirla y aunque la gobernante tenia extremo cuidado en evitar golpear o herir a los enfermos en su camino a la bestia no le importo apartarlos a la fuerza o incluso aplastar a aquellos que no vio a tiempo. El pan estuvo a punto de alcanzarla pero para fortuna de la pelirosa tropezó unos instantes antes de que su mano lograra tocarle un solo pelo.

Ella aprovecho esto para llegar a la mesa donde estaban un par de armas de su invención: una pistola de rayos, y el inestable Ball Blam Burglar Blurber o 4B para abreviar. "No quiero hacerte daño Pan de Canela, por favor no me obligues a disparar" dijo mientras le apuntaba a lo que quedaba de su amigo con la segunda opción.

La bestia parecía no entender una palabra de lo que dijo pero logro deducir que estaba en peligro una vez que vio el arma lista para disparar. La princesa daba respiros fuertes, una clara señal de lo nerviosa que se encontraba al tener que decidir si disparaba o no en contra del monstruo quien tan solo en un día se había convertido en una pesadilla andante.

Él se acerco paso a paso a la Princesa con una aparente docilidad ocultando los afilados dientes, debido a este acto la Princesa bajo el arma ya que se parecía al bobo bocadillo de pastelería que ella y todos en el reino conocían. Ahora él se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para ver los estragos causados por el virus que no tenia nombre aun y lo lastimero que lucía a causa de él.

Lo primero que pensó fue en hacerle un sándwich puesto que era la comida favorita del Pan y ver si se sentiría mejor con una palmadita en la cabeza. Así que extendió su mano para tratar de darle una "Todo estará bien" murmuro mientras acercaba sus temblorosos dedos para hacer contacto.

La máscara que la bestia uso se perdió al ver este acto de amabilidad, probablemente al ver los dedos acercándose su instinto lo obligo a recordar que debía alimentarse. Antes de que lograra robar una mordida al manjar enfrente de él un fuerte hormigueo en su cuerpo lo detuvo seguido de un potente shock, era la pistola de rayos que estaba en la mesa la que le causo dicho efecto.

La princesa cambio el arma y halo del gatillo mientras el Pan era distraído por su hambre, una jugada audaz por parte de la princesa que de igual manera se sentía terrible por tener que inmovilizarlo y para poder soportar la decisión se recordaba a si misma que dispararle un rayo era mejor que pulverizarlo con el 4B.

Mientras observaba como yacía el Pan de Canela, o lo que fuera ahora, Mentita se acerco sosteniendo su hombro izquierdo sin mostrar dolor por la posible fractura y exclamo "¿Lo ve princesa? Tuvo suerte ahora pero la próxima tal vez no lo logre es por eso que debo llevarla a un lugar seguro".

Bonnibel registro cada palabra pero solo se quedo ahí, inmóvil y aun apuntando con la extravagante arma al calcinado recipiente de la enfermedad. Era necesario retirarse e investigar desde el exterior el origen de la enfermedad o al menos amurallarse en un lugar seguro para buscar una cura al igual que con los zombis.

"De acuerdo, pero antes de irnos reúne a todos los que no estén infectados y llévalos arriba" las palabras no eran fáciles de pronunciar pero de alguna manera logro pronunciarlas exactamente como las había pensado. Cuando la menta comenzó a correr otro grito pudo ser escuchado, se trataba de una enfermera siendo sometida por cinco pacientes libres a causa del exabrupto anterior.

A partir de ahí mas y mas infectados rompían sus esposas, si es que algunos ya estaban libres, y atacaban a quien tuvieran cerca. Al ver esto el mayordomo se coloco enfrente de la princesa para así defenderla. "Mentita te dije que…" comenzó la princesa pero dejo la frase sin terminar una vez que el mayordomo dio una patada acrobática que hizo retroceder a una rosquilla demente.

"¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí Princesa!" la sugerencia tardo unos segundos en atravesar la gruesa pared que la culpa había creado por decidir dejar a sus súbditos a su suerte en esa horrible mazmorra pero no podía ayudarlos a escapar en este momento, solo podía orar por su seguridad y ayudarlos desde el exterior.

Ella no pudo evitar mirar una última vez hacia atrás esperando ver a alguno de los doctores o enfermeras en busca de una sensación de alivio por su momentáneo bienestar, en lugar de eso vio como los infectados se reunían en pequeños grupos dispersos por todo el lugar.

Era algo cruel, algo salvaje, incluso parecía que lo hacían a propósito, que algún retorcido sentido del humor fue despertado con la enfermedad. Pero no había tiempo que perder, tenía que seguir corriendo con Mentita guiando el camino y golpeando a quien se estuviera en su camino.

La carrera hacia la salida pareció más larga de lo que en verdad era aunque llegaron en tiempo record. La princesa llevo consigo las dos armas que estaban en la mesa lista para paralizar nuevamente a algún atacante, aunque tendría problemas para pulverizar a alguien con la otra arma.

Una vez en la puerta la princesa le entrego el arma de rayos a Mentita mientras ella buscaba entre un manojo de llaves la que abriría la cerradura, mientras hacía esto el mayordomo disparo el arma de largo alcance varias veces dispersando a los atacantes que se acercaban cada vez mas "Creo que esta es…" dijo la princesa probando con la ultima de las llaves.

Se escucho un clic confirmando lo que dijo la gobernante quien abrió la pesada puerta de dulce de acero y espero a su compañero del otro lado sin molestarse en tomar las llaves de vuelta, este aun disparaba frenéticamente el arma a la multitud que se estaba acumulando"¡Rápido Mentita!" grito la princesa desde el otro lado de la reja que aun seguía abierta esperando a que pasara la última persona.

El grito pareció dar resultado y la menta tiro el arma al suelo, la princesa pensó que el mayordomo la seguiría pero en lugar de eso tomo el juego de llaves del suelo y volvió a cerrar la puerta. "¡Mentita, ¿Qué estas haciendo?!" grito la Princesa tratando de abrir la pesada puerta solo con sus manos pero fallando en cada intento.

"Estoy deteniéndolos su majestad, usted salga de aquí yo encontrare otra forma de seguirla" dijo tranquilamente mientras arrojaba las llaves en dirección a la horda de infectados. La princesa no supo que decirle a su fiel amigo, solo podía hacer dos cosas quedarse a observar o respetar sus deseos e irse a algún lugar seguro a planear su siguiente movimiento.

"Ten cuidado" dijo antes de retirarse con el 4B en mano y dejando a Mentita atrás para que el detuviera a los monstruos que se deformaban exponencialmente. Al frente de ellos se encontraba un recuperado Pan de Canela que actuaba como el macho alfa de la manada.

"¿No necesitas eso?" pregunto con una voz monstruosa apenas entendible, refiriéndose claramente al arma de rayos que estaba a los pies del mayordomo. Él ladeo la cabeza para observar el arma, la cual luego piso e hizo añicos sin pensarlo dos veces.

Una luz sobrenatural, casi igual que la de los infectados excepto que más brillante, ilumino los ojos de Mentita y mientras sonreía dijo casi en el mismo tono de su enemigo "Ustedes son los que la necesitan" y dicho estose abalanzo hacia ellos con una sorprendente velocidad.

En la planta alta del castillo la princesa revisaba sus notas de manera frenética en busca de algún indicio que le ayudara a descifrar el misterioso virus y así una cura. Antes de subir dio órdenes a la Dr. Princesa y al personal en el pabellón de heridos de clausurar el lugar y atrincherarse ahí hasta nuevo aviso, además de garantizar la seguridad de Jake quien aun se encontraba malherido.

Desde horas tempranas del día la princesa había hecho varios sueros para contrarrestar la enfermedad, solo faltaba que fueran probados. Se sentó en una de las sillas de su habitación junto con dos inyecciones frente a ella: una tenia un liquido claro y cristalino, la mejor opción del antídoto y el otro era espeso y de un color gris, el virus.

"Tranquila, recuerda que esto puede salvar al Dulce Reino" se dijo así misma tratando de aligerar su nerviosismo justo antes de tomar la jeringa que contenía el virus y la inyectara en su brazo izquierdo. El líquido se movía lentamente por la aguja y provocaba un inmenso dolor al ser introducido de esa forma al cuerpo.

No paso ni un minuto y los síntomas del virus comenzaron a ser visibles en su piel rosada. Rápidamente tomo la otra inyección y la aplico de la misma manera. Esta no se sentía igual que la anterior pero tampoco causo un efecto en su condición, excepto fatiga.

La princesa trato de mantenerse despierta lo más que pudo pero termino por desplomarse en su cama. 'Tal vez si duermo un poco, el antídoto hará lo suyo' pensó antes de perder el conocimiento por completo, perdiendose el hecho de que las manchas negras se estuvieran propagando por todo su cuerpo.

* * *

**Creo que hice algo productivo aquí, díganme que es lo que opinan del trabajo y tal vez puedan decirme lo que han hecho en este descanso de la escuela y otras obligaciones, pero eso es decisión suya.**  
** Feliz año nuevo a todos, que descansen.**


	9. Recaída, Primera parte

**Antes que nada quiero mencionar que este no ha sido uno de mis mejores capítulos, creo que estaba algo apresurado en terminar así que tengo este sentimiento de que no lo hice muy bien esta vez por eso les pido que me digan lo que piensan o de las irregularidades que tenga.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

La esfera verde desvió su trayectoria en el último instante evitando por escasos centímetros el cuerpo del rubio quien apenas estaba consciente de su propio ser, cuando logre recuperarse debe recordar agradecer su tiempo extra de vida a Marceline por haber golpeado el cañón del arma volviéndola inservible. De cualquier forma el proyectil de energía hizo implosión en la pared que detuvo el vuelo del humano.

La princesa descarto el destrozado 4B y rápidamente desenvaino su dorada espada tratando al mismo tiempo de degollar a la vampira con ella, pero Marceline la esquivo con facilidad. Después de Mentita Marceline fue mentora de la princesa, en cuanto a combate se refiere, durante su niñez así que era relativamente sencillo para ella evitar sus ataques con solo moverse en el momento justo.

La princesa olvido toda técnica y comenzó a mover la espada de un lado a otro esperando acertar, pero no sucedió, la reina de los vampiros no parecía poner esfuerzo alguno en sus tácticas de evasión y detuvo la espada usando solo dos dedos luego de un ataque. "Bonnibel, ¿Qué estás haciendo?" pregunto con seriedad, el afilado instrumento luchaba por liberarse pero esto no hizo que su semblante cambiara en lo mas mínimo.

Con una mirada punzocortante y un deje de arrogancia la princesa contesto "¿Tu qué crees Marcie?" aplico más fuerza a la espada tratando de abrirse paso "Eliminando al causante de todo esto" giro la muñeca y la afilada hoja hizo lo mismo causando un corte entre los dedos índice y medio.

La sangre no tardo en buscar una salida y aunque era una herida relativamente pequeña hizo enfurecer a la vampira "Muy bien Bonnie, si así es como lo quieres" busco en su espalda el bajo-hacha para encarar a la princesa pero no lo encontró. Luego recordó que el hacha de la familia convertida en instrumento se había quedado en la recamara de la habitación rosada en la que estaba, reposando contra la pared.

"¿sucede algo Marceline?" la pregunta fue enviada con una risa diabólica que se mezclaba muy bien con el aspecto cambiante de la princesa. Las llagas negras se extendían lentamente hasta reclamar porciones enteras del cuerpo como suyas.

La armadura dejo un rastro dorado cuando la princesa se propulso a si misma hacia la inmortal que apenas tuvo tiempo de hacerse a un lado. Por un momento la princesa resulto ser lo suficientemente rápida como para sorprenderla y bastante fuerte para derribar uno de los arboles en la cercanía con un solo corte.

La enfermedad se extendió a tal punto que la coloración en la piel de la pelirrosa ya no era el rosa pálido típico de una goma de mascar sino de un negro viscoso similar al de una pintura al oleo. Y al parecer también otorgaba fuerza sobrenatural acompañada de protuberancias en ciertas partes del cuerpo, aunque este último puede que se deba a la teoría de que la Dulce gente no tenía las mismas características que los humanos y por ello les afectaba de manera distinta, y con estas mejores físicas los ataques de la princesa apenas podían ser eludidos.

En un momento la vampira tenía la ventaja a pesar de estar desarmada, ahora hacia un verdadero esfuerzo por no ser desmembrada. Era algo irónico pensar que los vampiros solo eran vulnerables a los rayos de sol, estacas de madera u otros métodos descritos en la literatura cuando en realidad son más vulnerables de lo que parecían, aunque, ¿Quién sobreviviría a tener su cabeza forzosamente separada de su cuerpo? 'Tal vez solo Jak' pensó Marceline tras dejar que otro árbol recibiera un golpe fatal por ella.

No muy lejos un humano logro ponerse de pie con gran dificultad y para su mala suerte la parte de su ser que lo volvía humano ganaba terreno contra la infección por ello sentía sobre él cada gramo de dolor al haber golpeado la pared con su cuerpo.

Aun no se recuperaba por completo y ahora tenía que lidiar con la confusión de ver a la Dulce princesa infectada por el virus que, por lo que el sabia, solo afectaba a los humanos (un detalle que la inmortal omitió por equivocación). Cuando el entorno dejo de moverse de izquierda a derecha frente a sus ojos logro ver a una desesperada Marceline evitando a toda costa una espada dorada blandida por una princesa que ya no parecía estar hecha de goma de mascar sino de regaliz.

"Marceline…" dijo débilmente esforzando sus lastimadas piernas solo para volver a tropezar, al oír su nombre la vampira volteo involuntariamente olvidando que luchaba por su vida.

La víctima del virus Eureka aprovecho su descuido derribándola con un puntapié. Cuando trato de levantarse la vampira fue detenida en seco por una pesada bota que la mantuvo en su lugar.

"Parece que has perdido" dijo fríamente mientras alzaba la espada lista para apuñalar a la indefensa vampira "Bonnibel, no lo hagas" suplico tratando en vano de mover la bota con sus manos desnudas, la princesa ignoro las palabras de su amiga e instructora y con una voz grave dijo "Cuando termine contigo seguiré con Finn y cuando acabe con él, comenzare a reconstruir el reino". Levanto la espada sobre su cabeza y después de una larga pausa la hizo descender apuntando al corazón de la vampira.

Un espectral silencio se levanto después de lo sucedido, solo podía escucharse la sangre salir a presión del cuerpo de la víctima que agonizaba por cada miligramo de liquido vital que escapaba por la herida. A pesar de ello quería hablar y con mucho dolor logro vociferar las que probablemente serian sus últimas palabras "¿estas bi-bien… Marcie?".

Esto sorprendió a ambas pero en especial a Marceline quien vio de primera mano como el arma atravesó su espalda y salió por su pectoral derecho evitando que siquiera la tocara, aunque fuera por unos centímetros. Finn no pudo evitar escupir sangre por recibir la estocada y esta se mezclo con la prenda roja de la vampira.

"Mmm… quería hacer esto más tarde para disfrutarlo pero, ¿Qué se le va a hacer?" dijo indiferente, la princesa pensó en remover la espada para apuñalarlo otra vez pero en su nuevo sadismo decidió dejarla ahí y hacerlo sentir un intenso dolor en lugar de terminarlo con otro ataque.

Marceline no sabía qué hacer, el humano volvió a sacrificarse por ella solo que ahora cumplió el contrato de un héroe y en lugar de cumplirlo con alguna princesa dio su vida para que una reina estuviera a salvo.

"¿Finn?" pregunto en un estado de shock, ya no tenía la presión de la bota deteniéndola y aun así se quedo donde estaba. El humano se había apoyado en sus antebrazos y era una proeza que siguiera así, él era un escudo viviente, protegiéndola de los peligros que no conocía y que se habían familiarizado con ella.

"Es… es solo un rasguño… esta-estare bien…" una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y de ella caían hilos de sangre acumulándose mas y mas en la blusa de la vampira "Lamento lo de… tu blusa" esto hizo que la vampira reaccionara, no intentaría levantarse puesto que eso lastimaría al humano pero al menos lo confortaría en sus últimos momentos para después lidiar con la princesa.

"Tranquilo puede quitarse" respondió a su comentario con la más grande sonrisa que pudo lograr y aunque fuera fingida, en verdad le pareció conmovedor su comentario. La respiración de Finn comenzó a hacerse más errática y ya no podía apoyarse sobre sus extremidades en cualquier momento caería exhausto y con suerte resistiría un par de minutos más. Aunque sonara cruel Marceline aprovecharía esto para atacar a la princesa, noqueándola y luego volvería a estar con el humano mientras deja atrás el mundo físico.

"Esto está tomando mucho tiempo" se escucho la voz de Bonnibel acercándose al par, se oyó como tomo el mango de la espada incrustada en el cuerpo del rubio "Si me disculpas Finn…" dijo antes de empujarla con intenciones de que atravesara también a la vampira. Con la poca acción motriz que le quedaba el humano se mantuvo en una sola mano utilizando la otra para detener la espada en su lugar.

No era justo para Marceline ver esto, su mejor amiga que conocía desde que prácticamente nació estaba a merced de un virus que cambiaba su alegre personalidad por una más oscura, Finn, su amigo, la última persona de verdad no viviría lo suficiente para ver otro día soleado por ella y lo peor era que no podía hacer nada para ayudar a ninguno de los dos.

La princesa empujo la espada causando cortes en la mano del humano, la carne cedía por cada centímetro que recorría y la herida principal seguía sufriendo de igual manera, pero él se negaba a rendirse.

En un punto la princesa se detuvo y la espada dejo de descender, sumando sorpresa al rostro de la vampira preguntándose el motivo. La escena parecía estar congelada nuevamente y solo se pudo escuchar la respiración del humano deteniéndose poco a poco.

"Lo siento… Marcie…" sin importar qué se mantuvo en el mismo lugar, sosteniendo la espada firmemente y dejando que una sonrisa se apoderara de su rostro mientras dejaba que la vida se le escapara.

"¿Finn…?" dijo sin poder creer lo que veía "¡FIINNNN! ¡FIIIIIINNNNN!" grito con fuerza esperando despertarlo de su sueño, pero no tenia caso, él estaba muerto.

* * *

**Guau, ahora me doy cuenta de que este ha sido uno de los capítulos mas cortos exceptuando claro el primer capítulo.**

**Antes de decir adiós quiero contestarle una pregunta a alguien muy especial, es un gran honor para mí decir que BATMAN en persona se tomo la molestia de leer mi fic (supongo que Gótica esta tranquila en estos días...) y que tiene una duda sobre el capitulo 7.  
**  
**"_Al final del capítulo Finn y Marceline vuelven al Dulce Reino usando una de las llaves maestras de el Portero, ¿recuerdas? ¿Tipo amarillo que no podía hablar y que les robo algunas cosillas a todos los personajes principales? En fin, vuelven al reino y son recibidos por la Dulce Princesa quien fue infectada por el virus 'Eureka', el cómo fue de su infección es explicado en el capitulo siguiente._**_  
**El capitulo en si lo hice para crear un cierto escenario en el que los personajes se desarrollaran al final. Pero eso llevara tiempo**_**".  
**  
**Espero que eso resolviera tu duda.**

**Ahora si, es momento de decir adiós a todos, comenten sobre la historia si gustan y espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo.**

**Buenas noches.**


	10. Recaída, Segunda parte

**Sé que no soy el primero en decir esto, pero no tienen idea de cómo odio los bloqueos mentales. Es decir, me alejaron un tiempo considerable de escribir la continuación de este fic pero bueno, ya está listo y les quiero avisar que el final está cerca... de la historia, claro. Quiero agradecer a todos los que comentaron y a los seguidores que han visto como se desarrolla la historia. Gracias.**  
** Ahora sigamos con el show.**

* * *

Ya no importaba si moría en ese instante a causa de sus gritos, ya no sentía tristeza o desesperación solo quería desquitar su rabia en la princesa que arrebato la vida del humano.

Podía hacer el cuerpo Finn a un lado bruscamente y arremeter contra la endemoniada pelirrosa en la forma que más disfrutará, es decir, estaba muerto y su cadáver no podría objetar al respecto. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo a la primera oportunidad que tuvo, luego la derribaría y si la princesa moría en el acto no le molestaría en lo más mínimo. Pero el hecho de que Finn continuara sonriéndole a pesar de no estar presente del todo la llevo a no hacerlo.

Ella sabía que si no llevaba a cabo este plan ó hiciera alguna otra cosa entonces sufriría el mismo destino que el rubio, quien seguramente ya debía estar causando destrozos en el nivel del mundo de los muertos al que hubiera llegado. Lo extraño fue que no derramo lagrima alguna por lo sucedido, tal vez porque una parte de ella aceptaba lo que había pasado y se convencía a si misma de que así era como todo debía terminar.

'_Es probable que ya hayas vivido lo suficiente, Marceline' _pensó al dar el último grito pronunciando el nombre del humano, ella esperaba que en el siguiente ciclo de vida de la tierra los que la habitaran no cometieran los mismos errores y vivirían de una manera más prospera.

Lamentaba en verdad todo lo que tuvieron que sufrir sus amigos en turno a causa suya y que fuera Bonnibel quien pusiera fin a la vida de su adorado campeón. Ahora también acabara con la reina de los vampiros, una mortal que hace mas de mil años debió perecer junto con los humanos y que por azares del destino termino en donde está.

"¿Qué estas esperando Bonnibel?" al menos no dejaría este mundo rogando por su vida "Esperando a que Marcie deje caer una lagrima por el héroe caído" su comentario era cruel e insensible dejando en claro que el virus ya había reclamado sus emociones, si esto era cierto o no, de igual manera no le daría satisfacción.

"Te estás tardando, ¿necesitas ayuda con eso?" fingió una risa que logro fruncirle el seño a la gobernante "En absoluto" volvió a tomar el mago del arma homicida "Pero espero que tus últimas palabras sean mejores que una disculpa".

Marceline ignoro esto último y puso su atención en la figura del héroe que permaneció en la misma posición a pesar de su deceso, se apoyo en sus rodillas y una mano, utilizando la otra para detener la hoja afilada de arrebatar otra vida que no fuera la suya.

La vampira beso su fría mejilla agradeciéndole lo que había hecho por ella ahora y antes "Gracias Finn…" susurro en el oído del humano esperando que de alguna forma el mensaje llegara hasta él.

"Listo, ¿un gracias te parece original princesa?" dijo desafiante y lista para lo que pasara "Meh, al menos es nuevo" no espero alguna otra palabra o un adiós verdadero antes de ejercer presión suficiente para mover la dorada espada de su sitio y enterrarla más profundo.

Espero por un dolor insoportable o un aplastamiento repentino, pero supuso que esto era parte de morir. Algo así como cuando sufrieras un dolor insoportable que te causara la muerte o fallecieras en una situación demasiada cruel entonces por alguna regla natural tu mente olvidaría ese traumarte evento, te haría olvidar el dolor y te recibiría con brazos abiertos al lugar a donde vayas en tu descanso eterno.

Los ojos de la vampira estaban cerrados por lo que no tenía idea de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, continuaba en la misma posición y no podía decir que se sentía muy diferente al mismo lugar donde se encontraba hace unos momentos en el plano físico llamado Tierra de Ooo.

Un crujido y un alarido la obligaron a abrir los ojos, encontrándose con una poseída princesa tratando de alcanzar la espada que utilizo hace unos instantes, su problema era que la persona que tenia dicha espada aun la tenia incrustada en él y además la sostenía del cuello con una sola mano.

La pelirrosa trato de decir algo pero el agarre del rubio solo se intensifico. Finn logro someter a la infectada princesa del Dulce Reino pero si seguía así la mataría.

Marceline quería alegrarse por ver a su amigo aun con vida además de que hace un par de minutos no le hubiera importado acabar con la vida de la princesa ella misma. Tuvo que recordarse que no era su culpa sino del virus que le afectaba y la llevaron a hacer lo que hizo.

Se levanto y corrió hacia donde ellos estaban para tratar de convencer al humano de dejarla libre, el humano vio esto como una amenaza y con una rapidez sorprendente tomo a la vampira del cuello con su mano libre y comenzó a estrangularla también.

Su agarre demostraba una fuerza mayor a la que Bonnibel demostró hace poco y probablemente mayor que la de ellas dos juntas. Marceline abrió un ojo a pesar del dolor captando una mejor imagen de lo que sucedía. Se encontró con los mismos ojos color carmesí señal de la infección en Finn, de ellos emanaban odio y rencor que miraban a través de ella en busca de algo que destruir.

"…Fii-n-n" logro decir a pesar de la obstrucción en su garganta, las palabras parecieron funcionar ya que de inmediato sintió que podía respirar nuevamente. Él la había soltado pero aun tenía a la princesa a su merced.

"Finn… déjala ir" tosió recibiendo la violenta mirada del humano una vez mas "Ella trato de matarte y aun así ¿esperas que la deje ir?" coloco aun más fuerza en su mano causando un gemido de dolor de la gobernante de orozuz.

"No es su culpa Finn" dijo cautelosamente poniéndose de pie "es el virus, no es ella misma… no eres tú" en los ojos brillantes que denotaban una sed de venganza también se pudo observar duda, era cierto, el no actuaba de esa manera y mucho menos con la dulce princesa.

El poseído humano sintió una temblorosa mano en su hombro y fue recibido por una pacifica mirada por parte de la vampira "Por favor suéltala…" le rogo en un tono tranquilo, esperando tranquilizarlo. Parecía dar efecto ya que la bajo suavemente hasta que su pies tocaron el suelo.

"Gracias Finn yo-" comenzó pero el humano propino una poderosa patada que elevo a la princesa por los aires, derribando la pared de su habitación y quedándose ahí inmóvil.

"¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!" espeto la vampira pidiendo una explicación de por sus actos. "Necesitaba una lección…" dijo estoicamente, sin remordimiento. Marceline temía lo peor.

Al tratar de acercarse al rubio este cayó de rodillas gritando de dolor mientras sostenía su pecho. Convulsionaba violentamente mientras las manchas características del Virus Eureka lo cubrían por completo. Observo como la vampira luchaba con la decisión de ver si Bonnibel estaba bien o quedarse a lidiar con él.

"Estarás bien Finn, estarás bien…" decidió quedarse. Incluso si no tenía sentido. No podía ayudarle, no podía curarlo y tal vez ya no podría consolarlo. Siendo inmortal ella sido capaz de ver el peor lado de todas las situaciones posibles, por eso ella no se permitía perder la fe.

Esto hizo sonreír al pobre humano. Sabía que perdería la razón en cualquier momento y que la bestia en que se convertiría no estaba lejos. Podía sentir como rogaba por salir de la prisión que era su cuerpo para causar más destrucción. Debía apresurarse.

"Eres maravillosa" suspiró, deteniendo el cantico de la vampira prometiéndole un bienestar que no llegaría. Marceline descubrió lo que escondía esta sencilla frase. Él se estaba rindiéndose y quería despedirse.

"Entre todas las rarezas que he visto en la tierra de Ooo… tu eres la más singular que he conocido… Marcie" Marceline escucho atenta cada palabra y sentía como se le hacía añicos el corazón al oír cada una de ellas. "Es lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrir" rio como un niño pequeño analizando lo cursi que se escuchaba.

Solo quedaban escasos centímetros de carne que no había sido corrompida por él las manchas cuando intercambio una última mirada con su amiga inmortal. "Cuida a Jake…" fue lo último que dijo coherentemente ya que los agudos gritos que ahora emitía no tenían significado alguno.

Lentamente comenzó a adquirir la forma demoniaca que el virus le proporciono. Su masa muscular se incremento de manera acelerada dándole la forma de un gigante humanoide. La piel negra brillaba con intensidad al igual que el par de ojos carmesí que aun se enfocaban en ella. Esta era la primera vez que veía los estragos más devastadores del virus en un paciente, y le aterraba lo que veía.

La bestia no tenía una boca visible. Su rostro solo mostraba la piel brillando con las luces artificiales del reino, resaltando sus grotescas facciones, además de los dilatados globos oculares observando a su posible presa.

Marceline sentía la creciente necesidad de esconderse en un lugar alejado y no volver a salir hasta que el peligro pasara, como hizo hace mas de mil años durante la guerra, pero no podía moverse, ni siquiera podía flotar lejos de ahí. Los feroces ojos de la creatura hicieron que se quedara inmóvil a causa del miedo.

Las garras de la creatura se extendieron mostrando un filo impresionante. Dolorosamente introdujo este filo en una abertura horizontal, debajo del lugar donde debería estar su nariz. Halo de ella tratando de separar una barrera hecha por su propia piel dejando a la vista una fila de alargados e irregulares dientes.

Un rugido gutural corto el aire. Ahora no tenia protección alguna contra la bestia, solo quedaba rogar por un final rápido e indoloro.

* * *

**...**  
**Si no hay mucho que decir esta vez, comenten si gustan y buenas noches.**


	11. Recaída, Tercera parte

**Creo que me he acostumbrado a subir los episodios durante la noche. Sé que la mayoría de mis lectores vienen de México pero me encuentro con que hay algunos de lugares cercanos como Estados Unidos y algunos países de Sudamérica. Lo que me sorprende es encontrar lectores de países tan lejanos como Inglaterra o Japón (aunque sé que se puede cambiar la nacionalidad aquí, pero no sé a ciencia cierta si esto afecta el registro). En fin lo que me pregunto es, ¿a qué hora ven ustedes la notificación de mi historia? si son tan amables díganmelo en un comentario o mensaje privado. Sin más que decir, disfruten.**

* * *

La mandíbula se cerró con fuerzas atrapando a su víctima entre las filas de dientes y hundiéndose en cada lugar posible de su cuerpo. La inmortal figura no dejaba de quejarse por el dolor aunque estuviera acostumbrado "Sabes que a pesar de estar muerto aun siento dolor, ¿verdad, Marcie?". Dijo el no muerto entre dientes golpeando la mandíbula de la bestia.

En el último instante una figura salto en medio del depredador y su presa, recibiendo la mordida que sin duda hubiera acabado con la vida de la vampira. "¡Jak, ¿Qué estás haciendo?!" grito Marceline al ver que el monstruo lo sacudía de una lado a otro mordisqueándolo.

"¡¿Cómo qué que estoy haciendo?!" golpeo uno de los dientes a su alcance "¡Salvándote!" gritó mientras aun forcejeaba con su captor. Algunas capas de su piel ya se habían caído durante el altercado, y ahora parecía que un perro salvaje mordisqueaba un viejo hueso buscando saborear la medula.

En una sacudida particularmente violenta uno de los brazos del zombi fue arrojado a la distancia. "¡Jak!" grito preocupada desde el lugar donde estaba. Ella pensaba que incluso un ser como él tendría un límite ante tal maltrato. "¡Descuida!" exclamo abriendo lentamente la boca de su captor y pateando su lengua con su pierna derecha sin carne. "¡Soy desarmable!" no era necesario pedir una explicación a esto ya que el brazo que desapareció en el horizonte volvió rápidamente flotando en el aire. Con el puño cerrado hizo impacto en uno de los ojos del monstruo obligándolo a soltar a su dueño.

Una vez en el suelo, viendo más allá de la ropa hecha jirones, pudo hacerse un conteo de daños más exacto. El conflicto le costó la carnosidad de su pierna derecha y parte del torso dejando sus costillas expuestas. Además de tener el brazo cercenado tenía también fracturas en los huesos visibles y la parte izquierda de su rostro era inexistente.

No había necesidad de preocuparse por él, algunas partes volvían a crecer aunque tardaran y si eso no servía siempre podía conseguir repuestos en el cementerio. "¡Tonto, ¿pudiste haberte matado?!" gritó Marceline al acercarse al zombi. El golpe que el monstruo recibió en una zona delicada les dio tiempo a los inmortales para discutir.

"De nada Marceline y sabes que no puedo morir" bufó Jak haciendo énfasis en las primeras dos palabras mientras colocaba el brazo en su lugar "¡Pudiste haberte infectado!" dijo revisando los lugares donde los infecciosos colmillos habían reposado. "Tranquila, soy incapaz de infectarme ¡porque ya estoy infectado de otra cosa!".

Su lógica era absurda. En verdad no sabía si algo le pasaría al entrar en contacto directo con el virus Eureka. Solo actuó al ver la situación, sin importarle lo que podría pasar. La vampira en cambio no quería que más gente cercana a ella se viera envuelta en este desastre y esa era la razón de su enojo hacia él.

Los sonidos del monstruo cesaron de golpe. Al mirar hacia arriba ambos se encontraron con una bestia enfadada que aun lagrimeaba de un ojo. Estaban listos para reaccionar en caso de otro ataque de mordida pero este no sucedió. En lugar de ello la bestia conocida anteriormente como Finn dio un zarpazo que envió a ambos fuera de los límites del reino.

Rugió con una satisfacción que duro poco. "¡Presencia del mal detectada!" gritó uno de los guardianes de la promesa real acercándose dispuesto a enfrentar la amenaza que presentaba el monstruo para el Dulce Reino. Finn siseo en respuesta listo para destrozar a su rival si este se llegaba a acercar.

"¡Defiéndanse!" la bestia fue tomada por sorpresa por un segundo guardián que lo sostuvo en una llave, inmovilizando sus brazos. Dándole así una oportunidad al primer guardián de golpearlo libremente.

A pesar de su increíble fuerza no resultaron ser rivales para Finn y su bestial transformación. Con poco esfuerzo se liberó de la llave del guardián, destrozo sus brazos en el proceso y le propino un golpe que destruyo la esfera de cristal que era su cabeza, dejando libres las numerosas gomas de mascar que tenia.

Este acto hizo enfurecer al guardián restante. Quien en un movimiento de manos utilizo los mismos poderes para congelar el tiempo a su alrededor que utilizo cuando Finn rompió su promesa real hacia la Dulce princesa. Para su suerte la bestia se detuvo en seco y se quedo en la misma posición que estuvo al derrotar al segundo guardián.

El hechizo no duraría lo suficiente por lo que hizo aparecer una operación sencilla en una pizarra holográfica. No buscaba hacerle una pregunta matemática a la bestia, sino que extendió su mano en busca de la línea horizontal que denotaba el final de la ecuación.

Esta línea le serviría como una espada hecha de luz con la que empalaría al monstruo esperando que eso fuera suficiente para terminar con él. "¡Cae bestia!" exclamo intentando una estocada.

A tan solo unos metros de hacer contacto con la espada de luz la bestia logro liberarse del hechizo temporal. Evadió con un simple movimiento la espada improvisada y ahora el guardián le daba la espalda. Mientras daba la vuelta para intentar el mismo plan fue recibido con la filosa punta de un gigantesco cono de helado. Se trataba del sombrero perteneciente al guardián caído y que había sido utilizado para atravesar el cuerpo del primer guardián.

Tratando de ignorar el hecho de que dependía de la misericordia del monstruo para sobrevivir. El guardián hizo un último intento de matar a su captor con la espada que aun tenía en mano. Esto no le pareció a la bestia Finn que con un movimiento incrusto sus garras en su cráneo de cristal aparentemente terminando con su enemigog.

Bruscamente dejo caer el cadáver sin vida del guardián. La brillante espada no aterrizo muy lejos de él pero cuando trato de tomarla esta se desvaneció en un santiamén. La bestia quería continuar destrozando el Dulce Reino para encontrar a más victimas susceptibles al efecto del virus pero algo a lo lejos le llamo la atención.

Podía verse como una luz anaranjada brillaba mas allá de de las colinas y resaltaba aun más gracias al abrigo que le proporcionaba la noche. El monstruo se sentía atraído por la luz, que a pesar de estar considerablemente lejos causó en él un efecto hipnotizante.

Olvido su interés por destruir por completo el reino azucarado y en su lugar se enfoco por la brillante luz que estaba a kilómetros de distancia. Derribo la pared de azúcar que se interponía entre él y su nuevo objetivo y comenzó a caminar en su dirección.

Mientras tanto un par de figuras tuvieron un doloroso aterrizaje cerca de las faldas del bosque mágico cercano al dulce reino. Marceline derribo un árbol impulsada por el golpe pero al menos estaba en mejor forma que su amigo. El zombi no tuvo tanta suerte ya que su cuerpo quedo empalado de una forma absurdamente intricada en las protuberantes ramas.

Cuando la vampira se recupero al cabo de unos minutos se encontró con una cabeza decapitada tratando de subir un árbol usando solo sus dientes. "¿Necesitas ayuda?" pregunto la vampira al ver la situación en que se encontraban los restos de su amigo.

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" al contestar inadvertidamente soltó el tronco del árbol cayendo al igual que una pelota. Marceline lo recogió tras su estrepitosa pero cómica caída. Esta era la segunda vez que estaba en una situación similar solo que ahora él necesitaba su ayuda.

"Sera difícil sacarte de ahí" comento la vampira. El cuerpo sin cabeza se retorcía en su incómoda posición tratando de hallar la manera de liberarse. Las ramas dejaron el cuerpo de Jak en un estado deplorable y parecía que tardaría bastante en volver a reconstruirlo.

"No importa… esto pasa de vez en cuando" suspiró derrotado "Ahora tenemos problemas más serios". La situación de la bestia Finn había escalado a un nivel mas critico porque, sin saberlo ninguno de los dos, este se dirigía hacia un nuevo objetivo.

"No puedo ayudarte como estoy ahora Marceline" el zombi dijo con poco animo. La vampira no tenía a quien más recurrir para que le ayudara, y aunque hubiera alguien más, no podía involucrarlo. Es decir, no quería que nadie más terminara como Jak por ayudarla.

"¿Qué crees que deba hacer?" ya sabía la respuesta a esta interrogante pero necesitaba oírlo de alguien más. "Creo que solo sería una carga para la Reina de los vampiros" su amigo entendió lo que le pasaba por la mente.

"De acuerdo" dijo mostrándole sus colmillos en una tenue sonrisa. "¿en serio no necesitas ayuda para… bajarte…?" señaló el destrozado torso y demás extremidades que aun serpenteaban alrededor de las ramas en que estaban. "Nah, me las arreglare" dio un salto de las manos de la vampira y se sostuvo nuevamente del tronco del árbol con sus dientes.

Marceline pensó un momento en lo que debía hacer. La posibilidad de salvar al humano se había escapado por la ventana. Si no existió cura en los días antes de la guerra durante la época en que existían los recursos, no había razón para pensar que ella lograría alguna diferencia. Si incluso seres en extremo inteligentes como la Dulce Princesa fueron víctima del virus entonces ella no tendría oportunidad.

Ahí es cuando la golpeo el hecho de que ella podía infectarse al igual que los demás o que tal vez tenía una cierta inmunidad al igual que Jak, quien hasta ahora no ha presentado efectos en absoluto.

Era de imaginarse que la única opción restante es la de acabar con el paciente cero y tal vez así los demás infectados tendrían alguna oportunidad. No estaba segura de si al llegar el momento lograría hacer esto. Ya era traumarte el hecho de que Bonnibel lo "matara" enfrente de ella hace casi media hora, ahora ella debería hacer lo mismo pero de forma más certera.

Primero debía ir al castillo de la Dulce princesa en búsqueda de su arma. Antes de irse la detuvo un silbido proveniente de la cabeza móvil que dejo atrás "Ten cuidado Marcie" dijo el zombi sin soltar el árbol al que estaba sujeto.

Cuando ella trato de responder el zombi la silencio "¡Que lenta eres! ¡YA VETE!". Era un momento tenso y la cabeza parlante trato de aligerarlo con sus palabras. Para su mala suerte la vampira lo tomo a mal. Recogió una piedra y se la lanzo tumbándolo del árbol, dejándolo inmóvil en el suelo.

Él comenzó a maldecirla mientras trataba en vano de volver a escalar el árbol. "Si sobrevivo vendré a recogerte" dijo la vampira emprendiendo el vuelo hacia el Dulce Reino dejando al zombi avergonzado por haberle gritado.

Al llegar al castillo se escurrió por el agujero hecho por la princesa cuando Finn le pateo. Ella esperaba encontrarla inconsciente y planeaba encadenarla o algo así para que no causara más daño. Para su sorpresa no encontró ni rastro de la pelirrosa aunque parte de su armadura estaba regada por el piso.

"Luego lidiare contigo" se dijo en voz baja tras recuperar su bajo-hacha de la pared donde reposaba. Se lo coloco en la espalda y salió de la destrozada habitación esperando encontrarse con el monstruo pero este tampoco estaba. En su lugar estaban los cuerpos sin vida de los guardianes de la promesa real.

Ella lamentó el hecho de que estuvieran muertos pero no tenía tiempo para llorarlos. Una vez que vio la pared destrozada y el enorme rastro pudo ver a lo lejos la figura del monstruo y el lugar al que se dirigía "El Reino de fuego…".

* * *

**Tengo que decir esto: no tengo idea de si el Reino de fuego es remotamente visible desde el Dulce Reino así que solo finjamos que se puede, ¿ok?**  
** ¿Qué tal les pareció el capitulo? dejen un comentario amable y les daré uno de los cachorritos de Arcoíris, dejen uno negativo y les daré un lobo de Fuego.**  
** Buenas noches.**


	12. Intervención

**Es la 01:34 aquí en México y acabo de terminar el capitulo. ¡Rayos, como tengo sueño!**  
** Disfruten del capítulo si aun siguen conscientes allá. Y disculpen que no diga mucho pero estoy que me muero.**

* * *

Todos hemos tenido un roce con el romance sin importar que tan insignificante sea, ¿cierto? Si una persona juega bien sus cartas este sentimiento puede llegar a compartirse con la persona que desee. Solo es necesario nutrirlo y cuidarlo con el paso del tiempo.

Esa era la relación que Finn mantenía con la Princesa flama. En un principio fue algo muy difícil de llevar a cabo pero lograron hacerlo funcionar… al menos por un tiempo.

Se creería que ambos estaban en términos relativamente buenos luego de su rompimiento aunque nadie sabía con exactitud la razón del mismo. "No pudo ser algo tan malo, ¿verdad hermanito?" preguntó Jake una tarde en compañía del humano, este vivió en el Reino de fuego bajo un régimen diario de escudos mágicos explorando los límites de su relación con la princesa hasta que un día sin previo aviso volvió a la casa del árbol con quemaduras de segundo grado. "Viejo… no quiero hablar de eso" dijo sorbiendo un poco de sopa aun adolorido por mover las partes más rosadas de su piel.

La incompatibilidad elemental, como le decía la princesa, demostró ser demasiado para la joven pareja que tras pasar unos maravillosos meses juntos decidieron terminar. Finn siguió siendo el protector de Ooo y la princesa ocupo el trono de su padre luego de que este decidió dárselo... por las buenas. Ahora todos se refieren a ella como la reina Flama.

La bestia había llegado al reino de fuego causando destrucción casi de inmediato. Trato de infectar a los habitantes pero estos eran impermeables al virus debido a la fisiología natural que les permitía vivir ahí. Sin embargo aun eran seres mortales por lo que procedió a aplastarlos, mordisquearlos y demás.

En el balcón del castillo una despistada prince-erm… digo, reina descansaba de las labores qué implican gobernar un reino. Ahora tenía un vestido resistente al fuego mucho más elaborado dándole un verdadero aire de aristócrata. Su pelo estaba recogido en una cola de caballo con numerosas liguillas deteniéndole las llamas que exhalaba su salvaje melena dejando la joya que tenía en la frente resplandecer con más intensidad. Creció para gobernar las infernales (en cuanto a intensidad de las llamas se refiere) planicies que su padre poseía.

Su paz se vio interrumpida por el aterrizaje de uno de sus súbditos en el balcón en el que estaba. Se acerco a él preocupada de que estuviera herido. Su tiempo con el humano le sirvió para convertirse en una reina digna del título.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó a un lastimado Flambit. El diminuto ser de fuego logro mantenerse despierto el tiempo suficiente para apuntarle a su reina el motivo de su llegada. La Reina flama observaba como sus ciudadanos eran arrojados, aplastados y devorados por una enorme bestia de piel azabache y ojos carmesí. El pequeñín que causo un exabrupto estaba inconsciente por las heridas que sufrió.

La gobernante coloco a la creatura en su cama dejándolo descansar. Una vez afuera y utilizando sus poderes adquirió su gigantesca forma dejando ver su herencia de elemento fuego a la perfección. Una forma pura en la que dicho elemento daba una figura apenas reconocible a su poseedor otorgándole un par de ojos y una boca malformadas para comunicarse, aunque mantenía la joya de su cabeza. Al igual que un acceso más fácil y casi ilimitado a llamas más… poderosas, por así decirlo (si, no hay mucha diferencia).

No titubeo en atacar al agresor de su reino, arrojándole proyectiles en llamas que solo rebotaban en su piel. El monstruo Eureka dejo en paz a los habitantes del reino de fuego y concentro su atención en la furiosa elemental.

Trató de derribarla con un poderoso zarpazo pero sus garras solo pasaran a través de ella sin hacerle daño alguno. Lo intento varias veces hasta darse cuenta que no serviría de nada. La reina aprovecho su descontento para acertarle varios golpes con un bate hecho de fuego que había materializado. Era algo irónico que ella pensara que cada batazo era recibido por Finn, dándole así el empuje que necesitaba para causar tanto daño.

La bestia recibió todos y cada uno de ellos sintiendo, por primera vez, un dolor significativo que lograba hacer crecer su ira cada vez mas. Sin embargo la bestia no era estúpida, claro, era guiada por un hambre de destrucción insaciable pero eso no significa que no tenia cerebro o creatividad, que era lo que necesitaba justo ahora.

Debido al constante ataque la bestia tenía que retroceder algunos pasos hasta llevar a cabo su plan. La Reina Flama pensó que ganaba la batalla ya que logro que el misterioso monstruo saliera de la ciudadela hasta las áridas y desoladas tierras que rodeaban el reino entero.

Después de recibir un aparente golpe devastador que le hizo escupir sangre morada, la bestia jadeó moribunda a los pies de la etérea figura hecha de fuego. La aristócrata creyó que la creatura que estaba de rodillas frente a ella era una singularidad más en Ooo, por lo que darle el golpe final no sería una pérdida total dentro de la extensa fauna de la mágica tierra.

Levantó el bate y creó en él una filosa punta para asegurar el exterminio de la salvaje bestia. "Duerme bien" era lo menos que ella podía decirle en este momento. Dejo caer con toda su fuerza el arma apuntando hacia su cabeza.

El monstruo reacciono justo a tiempo para que el bate de fuego desquebrajara el suelo en el que estaba. Para mala suerte de la reina ella había logrado reventar el sello de un poderoso geiser que no tardo en liberar su furia en la gobernante.

Debido a las calurosas temperaturas de sus alrededores y la naturaleza de un geiser, el agua hervía a borbotones por lo que estaba a la temperatura indicada para no lastimar a un elemental de fuego. Pero el agua hirviendo seguía siendo agua al final ya que logro revertir a la reina a su forma original, físicamente hablando porque aun seguía teniendo un tamaño gigante.

Ella no podía creer lo que sucedió sino hasta que la bestia que hace unos momentos casi elimina comenzó a contraatacar. Logro reaccionar ante un ataque suyo usando un escudo de fuego, que aunque era débil logro detener unas afiladas garras que iban en su dirección.

La gobernante comenzó a atacar con hechizos de fuego básicos para ganar algo de tiempo hasta que el agua que la cubría se secara y volviera a su invencible estado. La bestia logro descifrar su estrategia casi de inmediato e hizo su estilo de ataque mucho más vicioso.

En un descuido de la reina el monstruoso ser logro acertar con sus garras cuatro enormes heridas en su estomago que aunque no eran fatales ella sentía que así lo eran. El monstruo no dejaría que pasara más tiempo antes de que ella estuviera en condiciones de transformarse, salto en el aire con la mandíbula abierta lo suficiente para terminar con la Reina Flama de un solo bocado.

"¡PATADA DE VAMPIRO!" gritó la voz de un tercer personaje que se unió a la escena. Como dijo le había propinado una poderosa patada a la mejilla de la bestia haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo antes de acabar con su presa.

"¿Estás bien princesa?" pregunto la vampira. "Es reina ahora Marceline, y si gracias" dijo con un deje de dolor sosteniéndose las heridas. El tamaño de la Reina Flama la ponía en desventaja ante otro posible ataque por lo volvió a su tamaño original esperando también que se secara pronto.

"Marceline, ¿Qué es… eso?" pregunto la gobernante de fuego. ¿Qué haría la reina al saber la identidad del monstruo? No era un secreto su fallida relación, el dato importante era el porqué de su fracaso y cómo afectaría su decisión. Es decir, hace unos momentos fue capaz de herirlo hasta casi matarlo por demostrar ser amenaza.

¿Mostraría clemencia si le dijera que se traba de su antiguo amante ó arremetería con mucha más brutalidad por ese mismo hecho? Solo había una forma de averiguarlo. "…Es Finn" dejo salir en un suspiro la Reina de los vampiros. Quien ahora tenía su hacha en mano preparada para combatir al monstruo y a una posible reina despechada.

"oww… ya veo…" la vampira ciertamente esperaba una respuesta más volátil por parte de la reina conocida por su temperamento. "¿Hay manera de ayudarlo?" pregunto la Reina Flama en un tono neutral que, a su vez, emanaba una frialdad impresionante. "No… pero-" la reina no espero la respuesta completa por parte de Marceline. Silbó una nota imposible con sus labios e hizo aparecer un teléfono flotante. Con gran agilidad discó un número en él y espero a que respondieran del otro lado.

Asintió levemente a las palabras que venían de un lugar distante, antes de colgar mencionó "Localízame…". Tan pronto como colgó una nube de humo negro se materializo ante ellas. Cuando se disipo dejo a la vista a una imponente y alta figura con piel rojiza cubierta solo con vendajes y un taparrabos. Los vendajes cubrían su cabeza pero aun así dejaban que sus ojos de color carbón ardiendo se postraran en Marceline.

Tal vez pensó que era ella a quien la Reina de fuego quería eliminar. La vampira se coloco en posición de defensa al ver esto, no se trataba de un monstruo tan horripilante como el que derribo hace poco sino de un mercenario a sueldo por lo que era más que capaz de enfrentarlo.

"No, ella no Sofocante" aclaró la Reina Flama "Es ese de allá" apunto a un transformado Finn que luchaba por levantarse. La patada recibida sumada a los golpes de la aristócrata de fuego comenzaron a surtirle efecto dándole como resultado un dolor insoportable (si es que eso es posible). Eso no impidió que emitiera un rugido de ataque una vez que se incorporo este fue silenciado por una bola gigante de fuego que impacto con su hocico.

El mercenario había comenzado a atacar. Voló por encima del inestable campo y comenzó a lanzar proyectiles que explotaban al contacto. Por lo general prefería un acercamiento más directo con sus contratos, si es que así lo pedía el cliente o si no existía un método más efectivo, en este caso era necesario exterminar al blanco lo más pronto posible y desde una distancia segura.

La lluvia duro unos minutos preocupando a la vampira, que aunque tenía intenciones de hacer lo necesario para detener a la bestia no podía evitar sentirse mal por que acabara así. No quería decirlo en voz alta, pero aun creía que Finn podía ser salvado y que no era necesario matarlo para asegurar la supervivencia del planeta.

Seguramente no importaría que dijera algo al respecto, la esfera gigante de fuego que terminaría con la bestia descendía con rapidez y estaba a unos metros del impacto. La explosión subsecuente creó una onda expansiva que le dio Marceline un mal recuerdo sobre los días de la guerra y que al igual que las bombas que vio detonar durante esos oscuros días, esta también le dio razones para creer que este sustituto vaporizó los restos de la creatura.

Cuando las dos reinas se acercaron para observar los daños más de cerca, les sorprendió encontrarse con restos 'salpicados' por todas partes. Tenían una consistencia aceitosa y carnosa que aun palpitaba como si estuvieran adheridas a su dueño. En el epicentro del lugar donde hizo explosión el gigantesco proyectil se encontraba un cráter repleto de despojos de la bestia, estos se revolvían en torno de un humano de cabellos rubios que miraba hacia la nada como si ni siquiera estuviera consciente de sus alrededores.

La vampira no titubeo en saltar dentro del cráter para tratar de sacar a Finn de ahí. "¡Marceline, no!" grito la Reina Flama con la esperanza de detener al vampira. Temía que los restos cobraran vida de repente y la atacaran o algo similar. Pero nada le ocurrió, es mas con cada paso que Marceline daba dentro del foso las diminutas tiras de carne viviente se hacían a un lado para que pasara como si tuvieran pavor de ella.

Dichas monstruosidades formaron un círculo perfecto alrededor de la inmortal y el humano cuando esta llego a él. El resto de ellas formaban un montículo donde reposaba el humano pero se hizo cada vez más pequeño conforme se acercaba la vampira, hasta dejarlo en el suelo. Finn aun tenía una mirada perdida en sus ojos carmesí que no daban señal de que estuviera ahí del todo.

"Vamos Finn… no me hagas esto" dijo la reina de los vampiros con una voz ronca. Levantó al humano cuidadosamente dejando parte de él en la carbonizada tierra mientras que su espalda y cabeza descansaba en sus rodillas.

Checó el pulso del humano con sus dedos esperando que aun siguiera vio, pero el tenue golpeteo no llego. Como dijo la Dulce princesa cuando estaba infectada Marceline comenzó a llorar al héroe caído, en verdad se había ido. El último humano que de alguna sobrevivió luego de mil años desde la extinción de su especie había ascendido a un mundo de los muertos.

La Reina Flama y Sofocante observaron desde el borde del cráter la sollozante figura de la vampira sosteniendo a un difunto humano. La gobernante no sabía que pensar o siquiera decir acerca del tema. En una forma sentía rencor hacia el humano por lo sucedido anteriormente en su relación pero no quería que este muriera y menos a causa suya, pero debía hacerlo. Solo el papel que el mercenario le ponía en frente para que firmara logro traerla a la realidad.

Ella tomo la pluma que él le ofrecía y firmo el contrato sin decir una palabra. Satisfecho por el trabajo comenzó a crear la nube negra en la que llegó para irse pero algo llamó su atención, eran los trozos dispersos de la bestia que comenzaron a moverse hacia el cráter.

Toco levemente el hombro de la reina, ella al voltear vio como cientos de diminutas piezas de carne desperdigadas se dirigían hacia la vampira y el humano. Cuando Marceline se preparó para levantar a Finn y llevarlo lejos de ahí donde podría hacer los preparativos finales escucho brevemente la voz de la reina antes de ser envuelta junto por Finn por un océano hecho por los cientos de miles de restos del monstruo.

Marceline despertó exaltada por lo sucedido. Se encontraba flotando en un espacio sin gravedad en el que no había ninguna otra cosa más que ella y su hacha-bajo. No había puertas ni ventas y parecía estar en un espacio infinito en el que solo podía verse la oscuridad.

Recordaba perfectamente lo que sucedió antes de llegar ahí. Lo extraño era que Finn no estaba con ella si es que ambos habían sido succionados por los restos del virus Eureka, o al menos eso era lo que creía que había sido. Al cabo de unos segundo una luz brillante apareció detrás de ella, al voltear se encontró con una figura familiar sosteniendo una arcaica vela en un candil.

"Oh Marceline, ya despertaste ven tenemos muchas cosas que hacer" dijo amigablemente la voz femenina. La vampira tenía muchas preguntas ante lo que había pasado, no estaba segura de si ya había perdido la cabeza, pero podía jurar que esta persona frente a ella era muy real por lo que pregunto lo primer pregunta obvia.

"Andrea… ¿Qué haces aquí?".

* * *

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...**  
**comenten si les gust-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzz...**


	13. Error y Prueba

**Este es uno de los capítulos más 'orgánicos' que he escrito en mucho tiempo. Las ideas simplemente fluyeron de manera natural y eso es algo muy agradable.**  
**En esta ocasión quise enfocarme una última vez en la Dulce Princesa y en sus conflictos internos. Disfruten.**

* * *

"_ugg… ¿Dónde estoy_?"

Nxjdkgxchwijiorjwoirjwokj  
chwkjhrcwrhciurgl,51e654  
wjbjge

"_sigo… ¿aquí_?"

Mklqhxklq

lñwklñdk)(/&%$#"  
MAJESTADMAJESTADMAJESTADMAJE STADMAJESTADMAJESTAD

"_Estoy herida… pero aun puedo caminar_"

Ijdkehdjekhdwojdkende  
….45…32/nx=2ghgdb_d….  
FDFHBKLMLÑ,

"_¿Qué son esos ruidos en mi cabeza?"_

IWANTAYELLOWBANANA  
#YOLO#SWAG#  
AnTeSdECrItIcArMeInTeNtAsUpE rArMe  
xdjasdajasdajasdajasda

"_¡Ninguno tiene sentido!"_

….

….

"_creo que ya pararon… por ahora_"

Miro a mi alrededor tratando de reconocer el lugar en el que estoy. Es mi habitación. Esta destrozada y tiene un agujero aun mas grande que el que Marceline hizo. Hablando de ella ¿ya habrá regresado?

Por alguna razón tengo puesta la armadura real, debo quitármela. Al quitar la primera pieza me doy cuenta de que es un suplicio remover cada parte de ella porque al parecer tengo parte de mi cuerpo en muy mal estado.

¿Qué sucedió y porque estoy tan mal? No tengo tiempo para quitarme el peto o para quitarme la sucia toga rosa que llevó debajo. Salgo de la habitación y miro oculta desde la puerta al intruso. Es Marceline, por un momento me preocupe de verdad.

Doy un suspiro de alivio y me preparo para decir algo cuando me doy cuenta de que está viendo las piezas de mi armadura descartadas. Busca algo en la habitación y oculto la cabeza cuando voltea en mi dirección. '_No logró verme_' gotas de sudor recorren mi cuerpo en segundos. Creo que ella tiene algo que ver con que estuviera en estas condiciones.

"_Luego lidiare contigo_" le escucho decir en un tono apenas audible. Al mirar otra vez veo como toma su hacha-bajo de la pared. Tome esas palabras y el tenue clank del acero como señal de que se había ido.

Me será difícil moverme como estoy pero tengo que hacerlo. Debo ir primero a la enfermería a buscar a la Dr. Princesa y checar a sus pacientes. También debo asegurarme que el virus Eureka no les haya afectado.

Süßigkeiten verrottet die Zähne

"_Callense...__ "_

Kaugummi ist schlecht für die Menschen

"_...Ca-a-a-allense..._ "

Zimtbrötchen kann Ihr Butler getötet haben

"_¡HE DICHO QUE SE CALLEN!__"_

Grito a nadie en particular, debería esperar que el eco del castillo me devuelva mi propia voz y que así pueda callar las voces que resuenan en mi cabeza pero debo darme prisa.

A mi memoria vienen fragmentos muy vagos de lo que me sucedió. Los únicos recuerdos claros son acerca de lo que paso en las mazmorras con mis pacientes, la carrera de Mentita y la mía hacia nuestra vía de escape y su valiente sacrificio por que yo estuviera bien.

De alguna forma eso me ayuda a mantener mi cordura lo suficiente como para bajar las escaleras y dirigirme al pabellón de los heridos. El dolor no me molesta tanto como esas voces; es mas ya no me duele como antes y parece que he sanado un poco. Tal vez mi piel ligeramente ennegrecida es señal de que algo anda mal. Le preguntare a la doctora cuando llegue.

Cuando llego me encuentro con una barricada hecha desde fuera. Los distintos muebles del salón y el candelabro están apilados hasta el techo tapando por completo la entrada principal. Al checarlo bien me encuentro con una pequeña abertura que da paso a la mirilla antigua de la puerta.

Paso mi mano por ella pensando que daba espacio suficiente para tocar la puerta. Para mi fortuna es así, incómodamente llamo a la puerta con mis nudillos.

Pasan unos minutos y nada sucede. Lo intentare otra vez. Extiendo la mano por el hueco y comienzo a tocar nuevamente. "_¡Dr. Princesa! ¡Soy yo, la Dulce-!_".

Mi frase se queda inconclusa ya que siento como algo proveniente del hueco se entierra entre mis nudillos. Recupero mi mano y veo como comienza a sangrar de la herida.

"_N-n-n-nonono te acerques_" la voz tiembla demasiado como para sonar amenazante. Tal vez se trate de algún ciudadano asustado defendiéndose, es difícil distinguir su voz por los muebles obstruyendo.

"_Tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño_" digo suavemente tratando de tranquilizar a lo que supongo es una voz femenina y tratar de convencerla de que me deje entrar.

No escucho respuesta, creo que quiere que continúe "_¿Por qué pusiste esta barricada?_". Su respuesta viene casi de inmediato con un tono más confiado "_Usted fue quien la puso… majestad_".

No tengo recuerdo de haber hecho esto. No recuerdo siquiera lo que ha sucedido en las últimas horas. "_…Y usted fue quien me dijo que no la dejara entrar_" continuó, dejando a mi cabeza dando vueltas en una búsqueda más exhaustiva de esas horas perdidas.

"_¿dije algo más?_" es posible que ella me ayude. La escucho suspirar antes de oír su respuesta _"también me dijo que si volvía a este sitio y trataba de entrar… yo la detuviera"_.

Solo quedaba una persona en el reino en quien confiaría una tarea así. "_Al menos dígame Doctora ¿los pacientes están bien?_". Espero que ella al menos esté dispuesta a continuar con la conversación.

"_…..Estamos bien su majestad, gracias a usted_" "_Me alegrohohohohoh…._" Respondo trabándome con mi propia lengua y agregando algunos sonidos extraños. El énfasis en mis tropiezos me sorprende. Nunca pensé que mi mente estuviera aun peor que mi cuerpo; el cual siento de maravilla (en comparación)0.

"_¿Princesa?_" la voz de la doctora me despierta. Recuerdo un dato importante que puede poner la balanza a nuestro favor si es que el pobre de Finn está en el mismo estado que el Pan de Canela, que es lo más probable.

"_¿Princesa aun sigue ahí?_" "_Dígame doctora, Jake ¿aun esta con usted?_" un dolor repentino en mi pecho me obliga a jadear la pregunta. "_Si, pero aun está en estado crítico_" no es buena idea utilizar a Jake de esta forma y menos aun estando herido… pero no hay otra opción.

"_Necesito que haga algo por mi_" el dolor crece poco a poco invadiendo cada parte de mi ser. "_En la caja fuerte utilice la contraseña: Madolche, dentro encontrara cinco viales… tome el del brillo dorado e inyécteselo a Jake_" me es difícil continuar, la garganta comienza a dolerme y puedo notar como mi piel va perdiendo su tonalidad rosada. "_Antes de hacer esto lleve a todos por el pasaje secreto detrás de su escritorio. No importa que tan heridos estén tiene que evacuarlos a todos después de inyectarle la sustancia…. ¿entiende?_".

Su respuesta creo que fue positiva, me cuesta escucharla. De igual manera no haría mucha diferencia si fuera lo contrario ya que se trata de una pequeña posibilidad de sobrevivir. Si se culpa a alguien por lo que suceda será a mí y no a la doctora.

"_Doctora…_" empiezo a divagar de mi discurso original "_corte las orillas del pozo y dónelas al cartero_". "_¿…disculpe?_" pregunta con genuina preocupación desde la seguridad del fuerte que supuestamente yo hice. No puedo evitar sonrojarme por lo dicho. "_Olvídelo… cuide muy bien de todos…_".

Tengo que alejarme de aquí. No puedo permitirme hacerles daño, si es que yo también estoy infectada. A pesar de sentirme en optimas condiciones, en cuanto a salud física se trate, mis pasos tienen la velocidad de un bebe gateando. Las escaleras no son un problema esta vez y las subo en el primer intento.

Volveré a la habitación donde desperté y tratare de descubrir lo que hice en mis horas perdidas. Pierdo la concentración poco a poco y señal de esto es que haya terminado en el baño tres veces antes de llegar al cuarto en peores condiciones del castillo.

No tardo en encontrar un par de jeringuillas desechadas sobre la cama. Recuerdo haberlas usado, es muy fácil deducir lo que hice con ellas y me cuesta trabajo creerlo. El estrés de la situación, el interés científico o mi preocupación por mi gente ¿Cuál de ellos me habrá llevado a hacerlo?

No importa sea cual sea el motivo el virus Eureka ya está dentro de mí. El prototipo de cura me habrá brindado momentos de lucidez pero por como vi actuar a Marceline en torno a mi paradero supongo que no habrá durado.

Sea cual sea el daño que hice quisiera enmendarlo pero no podre. Ahora tengo que hacer una última cosa para evitar contagiar el virus a alguien más. Me acerco al hoyo en la pared y miro lo que hay afuera. No puedo evitar llorar al ver los cuerpos de los Guardianes de la promesa real en el suelo y sin vida. Me alegro de haber tenido que pasar tiempo con ellos y conocerlos bien pero esos solo hace más doloroso el hecho de que estén muertos.

La pared destrozada indica el camino que tomo alguien de peculiar tamaño. Espero que Marceline pueda defender el reino de fuego de Finn y que pueda superarme en lo que falle. Volteo dándole la espalda a la insensata destrucción pero aun estando sobre el borde. Escucho a las voces hablándome por primera vez con coherencia.

Guten Morgen Prinzessin, bereit, sich uns anzuschließen?  
早上好，公主，愿意加入我们吗?  
bonan matenon princino, pretas aliĝi nin?  
bonum mane filia reginae, parati ad nos venire?  
좋은 아침 공주 우리에 가입 할 준비가?  
buenos dias princesa, ¿lista para unirsenos?

"_...No_ "

Les respondo. Doy un paso hacia atras y me dejo caer sobre los escombros del palacio.

"_Adios a todos_" suspiro.

* * *

**... también quise hacer un énfasis mas claro en los diálogos debido a los murmullos y separarlos del guion.**  
** Muy bien ya saben la rutina... blah, blah, blah. Comenten si les gusto, si tienen alguna duda o si quieren comentar sobre la historia. Buenas noches a todos.**


	14. Observación

**Antes de ir con el capitulo del día de hoy quiero aclarar algo:**  
** Me han llegado algunos mensajes privados acerca de la historia y su desarrollo. Quiero decir que yo pienso que hay muchas maneras en las cuales representar una historia de romance en este caso quise colocar a los personajes en distintas situaciones de las cuales podría surgir este sentimiento. Claro que muchos capítulos no se enfocan precisamente en Marceline y Finn pero me gusta pensar que eso es parte de su encanto. No tendría caso (desde mi punto de visto) hacer una historia de este tipo sin agregar dificultades que puedan, o no, superarse.**  
** Muy bien, dicho esto, sigamos con la historia.**

* * *

"¿Podemos discutir esto en el camino?" dijo la misteriosa figura mientras que en el vacio se trazo con una línea blanca, un rectángulo que asemejaba a una puerta. Esta se abrió mostrando un pasillo adjunto.

Marceline no respondió a esto, solo decidió hacerle caso a su amiga y salió por la puerta que se materializo. El pasillo se encontraba tapizado de pies a cabeza por lo que parecía ser carnosidad.

Mientras la vampira esperaba a la conductora de la barcaza, que de alguna forma estaba con ella en ese extraño lugar, observó sus alrededores topándose de inmediato con numerosos cuadros. Al ver uno más de cerca vio a un regordete Jake tratando de devorar una mesa de pastelillos. En un cuadro más cercano Stanley la sandia peleaba con flores vivientes de cuatro metros de altura, él parecía estar ganando.

Todo el pasillo formaba parte de una extensa galería de la cual formaban parte numerosos conocidos de la inmortal. Cuando analizo los demás trabajos no sintió la presencia de su amiga detrás de ella.

"¿Notas algo extraño en ellos Marceline?" pregunto la doncella de cabellos blancos cerrando la puerta, que desapareció al instante. La vampira flotó de regreso checando todavía los cuadros, dándose cuenta de un detalle esencial "Finn no está en ninguno de ellos".

"Exacto, ¿y porque será eso?" inquirió la ciega veladora. "¿estoy en sus recuerdos?" pregunto en lugar de responderle, ella parecía estar más desconcertada por el extraño sitio que su amiga. "Es una forma de ponerlo… pero no. Estas dentro de Finn, claro, pero estas en una parte más profunda. Estas dando un paseo por la esencia de su ser".

En más de mil años de existencia la vampira jamás había oído de un lugar así, y mucho menos si era posible llegar a él. "¿Cómo es que llegue aquí, no debí haber muerto?" los recuerdos llegaron de inmediato, ella había sido engullida por la forma física del virus junto con el cadáver de el humano.

"Ese no era Finn. Marceline, ni siquiera se le acercaba" contestó Andrea. La respuesta no aclaro en lo más mínimo las dudas de la inmortal, si no es que las incremento. "¿a qué te refieres con que ese no era Finn?" pregunto Marceline.

"Seguro notaste algo extraño en tu amigo cuando te acercaste a él, ¿no es así? Por ejemplo: su olor corporal, el tono de sus cabellos o incluso su peso debieron parecerte extraños. Se trataba de un señuelo hecho por el virus para cazar cuando éste estaba herido. De alguna forma dedujo que la imagen del humano sería suficiente para atraer a cualquiera de los ahí presentes. En este caso tú".

Era cierto. La vampira sentía que algo andaba mal con el rubio cuando fue a por él, pero en el calor del momento ella no pudo hacer esa distinción y por eso termino en este lugar. Aun así algo no cuadraba.

"¿Estoy viva?" preguntó temerosa. "Si" esa simple palabra hizo que se tranquilizara un poco. "¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí?" dijo la vampira.

"En realidad no estoy aquí Marceline" con eso las dudas volvieron a su cabeza. Marceline tuvo una rara sensación que relaciono con peligro, agarro su maltratado bajo del cuello lista para desenfundar. "Explícate" dijo amenazante.

"Tranquila Marceline" respondió la doncella alzando las manos en señal de paz. "Solo soy un guía que tu subconsciente creo para guiarte y estoy relacionada con que sigas viva". Sin bajar la guardia la vampira le mociono para que continuara "Tus lazos con la maldad caótica, tu línea de sangre o tu naturaleza ligeramente hostil te han permitido sobrevivir al proceso de eliminación al que otros se han sujeto, también puedes agregar el hecho de que Finn no quería que desaparecieras. Tú, inconscientemente, te viste en necesidad de un guía. Por eso la información que el humano pudo darte sobre este lugar y tu conexión hacia tu amiga Andrea terminaron en lo que soy".

Era difícil de creer, pero claro, cosas más raras habían pasado. "De acuerdo, te creo, ¿dime a donde tenemos que ir?" soltó el bajo en lo que se suponía era una propuesta de paz hacia la inocua doncella. Quien sin decir una palabra apunto con su dedo índice hacia una lejana salida.

Mientras caminaban en esa dirección Marceline no pudo evitar analizar al producto de su mente. Este se asemejaba a su también inmortal amiga, la hija de Caronte. Llevaba un libro de poesía que comenzó a leer en el camino, no sin antes ponerse sus característicos (pero aparentemente inútiles) bifocales.

La reina de los vampiros no estaba completamente segura de confiar en ella, pero no tenia opción si es que quería salir de aquí y ayudar a Finn. Si lo que le dijo es cierto, el humano le había salvado la vida nuevamente, otro punto más que agregar a su favor.

Él era un verdadero héroe, el último de su especie, sufriendo a causa de ella. 'Si me hubiera alejado de él, nada de esto hubiera pasado' se repetía constantemente en todo el trayecto. Ella veía sus aventuras en cada retrato, la gente que había salvado y todas las hazañas que había realizado. Claro, ella había vivido lo suficiente como para llenar miles de libros y contar sus experiencias, pero no se compararían a las de él.

Ella siempre tomo una posición neutral actuando como espectadora, viendo al universo cambiar a su al redor. Formaba parte del mundo pero ella no formaba parte de él. Siempre faltaba algo por hacer y mataba el tiempo hasta que desgastaba dicha actividad para seguir con otra. Es decir, ¿Qué diferencia hubiera hecho si trataba al humano como otro hobby u otro capricho?

Si este fue su enfoque en un principio, entonces. ¿Por qué le dolía en lo más profundo de el verlo terminar así?

"Sientes afecto por el humano, ¿no es así?" pregunto la guía sin separarse de su lectura. Esto tomo desprevenida a Marceline quien no supo que contestar. "Descuida no tienes que responderme, se lo que pasa en tu cabeza".

La vampira pensó detenidamente si debía estar molesta o no. Al final decidió que estaría peleando con una parte de si en forma de una veladora con cabello cano, así que decidió decir en voz alta lo que pensaba. "Lo he visto crecer desde que era un niño hiperactivo al atractivo joven adulto que es ahora. Él es obstinado, desesperante, impulsivo y un poco demente. Pero a la vez es tierno, gentil, caballeroso y un genuino héroe. Además él es la única razón de que este contenta de estar viva".

La confesión le sentó bien a la vampira pero le faltaban cosas que decir "…y por eso lamento de verdad lo que ha tenido que pasar a causa mía. Jamás podre pagarle a Finn lo que ha hecho por mí ni en mil eternidades. Lo único que puedo hacer para reponer todo esto es salvarlo y… desaparecer de su vida".

La alegre confesión inicial se vio oscurecida por el plan de la vampira, cambiando a su vez la misteriosa atmosfera del lugar por un aura de pesadez. "Sabes que no tienes que hacer eso ultimo, ¿verdad Marceline?" dijo la veladora deteniéndose a unos metros de una puerta dorada que denotaba el final del pasillo.

"¿Cómo podre verlo a los ojos nuevamente después de lo que ha pasado?" pregunto la reina de los vampiros con exasperación. Los años la volvieron más empática en cuanto a emociones se trata. Los vampiros se destacan en la literatura como seres apáticos que se alimentan de los humanos cada noche como si se tratara de un buffet de barra abierta. Jamás como alguien que tuviera remordimientos a causa de su posible cena.

"Tú sabes bien cómo funciona el tiempo. Él no tiene motivos para angustiarte la vida, solo para obedecer su propio patrón aleatorio y dejar que las cosas sigan su curso natural. Créeme cuando te digo que tú no tienes culpa en nada de lo que ha pasado y que tu humano estaría triste de que te fueras". Las palabras llenaron de felicidad a la vampira quien estrujo casi hasta la muerte a su guía con armadura. "Gracias" susurro la vampira secándose las lagrimas antes de que salieran.

"Agradécete a ti, aunque… es exactamente lo mismo". Ambas rieron una sincera carcajada, cuando terminaron se prepararon para abrir la puerta. "¿Qué hay detrás?" cuestionó la vampira. "Algo importante…" fue lo único que escucho antes de que una luz segadora las bañara a las dos. En un acto de reflejo, Marceline se oculto detrás de su compañera. Pensó que se trataba de los del sol.

"Descuida Marceline. Mira…" ella hizo caso de su consejo. La puerta guiaba a una habitación en forma de cúpula, había un sinfín de puertas con letreros en ellas como: Coraje, miedos, amigos, matemáticas (la más pequeña), heroísmo, promesas, etc.

Y en el centro una bien reconocida figura de cabellos dorados se encontraba unida de pies y manos a una masa viscosa haciéndolo colgar del techo. La base de donde se encontraba cubría de viscosidad una puerta más. A plena vista no se podía distinguir lo que decía su letrero ya que solo dejaba al descubierto las dos primeras letras: MA.

No era necesario ser un genio científico o poseer una mente privilegiada para deducir el nombre de la puerta. Si todas las puertas parecían formar parte importante de quien era Finn y está en particular no parecía formar parte del resto, entonces se trataba de...

"Su maldad" susurro la guía. Marceline quería acercarse y liberarlo pero algo la detuvo, fue Andrea quien la tomo de su muñeca para evitar que se moviera. "¿Qué haces?" pregunto la vampira calmadamente, suponía que si hacia esto era por una razón.

"Esta será la última vez que te vea por eso tienes que saber una cosa" dijo la veladora con voz seria. "Sé que no lo notaste pero la espada aun sigue en el cuerpo de Finn". Esto era cierto la dorada espada que la Dulce Princesa uso para matarlo aun seguía empotrada en su torso. "Cuando el lugar empiece a derrumbarse, remuévela y te dará unos solo unos minutos extra para hablar con él".

Marceline supo lo que significaban esas últimas palabras pero aun así necesitaba escucharlo "¿A qué te refieres con solo unos minutos?". La ciega doncella dio un largo respiro antes de contestar "Marceline… no puedes cambiar su alineación. Él es un héroe en todo sentido de la palabra, la maldad caótica que ha absorbido no ha encontrado un lugar al cual pertenecer y por lo tanto tiene un desbalance que hizo que todo esto pasara. Lo triste es que no puedes ayudarlo y estoy segura de que el no querría esto para ustedes".

La vampira quería gritarle que no era cierto que no debió decirle dulces palabras esperanzándola para después decirle esto, que él aun tenia esperanza y que no tenía que hacerlo, pero… ella ya no estaba tan segura.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de lo egoísta que sus acciones han sido, para Jake, para la Dulce Princesa y en especial para Finn. Él siempre ha sido un protector, una noble persona que daría todo para que cualquier habitante en Ooo estuviese a salvo. Eso incluía su vida.

La reina tenía más dudas y necesitaba decirlas, o más bien necesitaba a alguien con quien discutir sus próximas acciones. Pero la guía que tomo la forma de su amiga había desaparecido. La vampira agradeció en silencio su ayuda y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el humano.

A plena vista se podía admirar que estaba consciente. El sudor le salpicaba su desnudo cuerpo. Afortunadamente para él las vainas hechas de material negro y viscoso censuraban las partes más intimas de manera deliberada.

Tenía los ojos nublados y una mirada que no se dirigía a ningún lugar en particular. La espada real palpitaba junto con su corazón, como si fuese parte vital del mismo. El motivo por el cual fue enviado a este lugar siempre estará en duda.

La vampira no puedo resistirlo más y con dos cortes exactos dados por su hacha-bajo lo libero de sus ataduras. Ella lo atrapo antes de que golpeara alguna puerta que guiaba a algún sótano, dejándolo en una posición sentada para evitar tocar la espada.

Su corazón palpitaba a gran velocidad y las vibraciones causaban que el arma hiciera lo mismo. 'Glob tienes un sentido del humor muy cruel' pensó amargamente la reina quien tenía un lado religioso que no sacaba a relucir con frecuencia.

El humano comenzó a toser dando bocanadas de aire muy grandes como si se estuviera ahogando hace unos instantes. Había comenzado a abrir sus nuevos ojos carmesí encontrando frente a él a una preocupada vampira.

"Marcie… ¿estás bien?" pregunto inocentemente. No era posible que el corazón de la vampira resistiese más golpes. Estaba prácticamente hecho polvo por lo sucedido y esto la llevo a derramar mas lagrimas.

No importaba que su testigo gritara a los cuatro vientos el hecho de que la depredadora número uno en Ooo tuviera sentimientos. Ella debía dejar salir lo que pasaba dentro de su ser. El humano comenzó a secar con su pulgar las lágrimas ignorante de su estado actual.

"No llores Marcie…" dijo con una voz ronca "no querrás que Jake te vea así y luego se burle, ¿verdad?". La vampira lo abrazo desde un ángulo en el cual ella no sería empalada por la dorada espada dejando que su llanto se ahogara entre los mechones rubios.

Ella tendría que actuar por un bien común pero por ahora se limitaría a compartir un poco del calor corporal de su querido amigo, o siendo más sincera consigo misma, de alguien que probablemente hubiera llegado a ser algo más que eso.

* * *

**Estamos muy, muy, muy, muy cerca de la recta final. Díganme que es lo que han pensado sobre mi historia y si les ha gustado después de estos meses juntos, sobre todo si les ha gustado mi trabajo. Sería un lindo detalle. Gracias.**


	15. Suero, Primera parte

**Debo decirlo, cuando sientes que tus dedos se estremecen y te llenas de un extraño calor que recorre todo tu cuerpo al escribir una historia es entonces cuando te das cuenta de la conexión que tienes con los personajes. No saben (aunque es muy probable que si) cómo me encantaría decir que estos personajes me pertenecen y que son obra enteramente mía, pero no puedo. Pendleton Ward y un grupo de gente que posiblemente jamás conoceré son los responsables de este hermoso lienzo en blanco llamado Hora de Aventura. Quiero agradecerle a ellos el hecho de que estos personajes existan y que despertaran en mi la motivación para crear un universo alterno en el cual se desarrollen. Gracias.**

** Ahora sigamos con la función...**

* * *

El monstruo adopto una nueva forma después de absorber a la vampira. Creció unos considerables veinte metros, se volvió más robusto y adquirió nuevas extremidades. En esencia tenia la forma de una araña esquelética.

Los ataques de Sofocante no parecían tener un efecto en esta nueva creatura. Incluso la reina Flama en su forma etérea no lograba una diferencia mayor que la que hacia el mercenario. Cuando una llama aleatoria golpeo uno de sus ojos, la bestia soltó un rugido que hizo estremecer el reino que tenía a su lado.

Ninguno de los dos presentes pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando fueron golpeados por una ráfaga de puños provenientes de la bestia. Él no podía ver con claridad su objetivo, solo su instinto lo guiaba a dar en el blanco.

La puntería mortal del monstruo logro dejar inconsciente a la ardiente gobernante; quien a pesar de ser intangible de alguna manera recibió mucho más daño que su cómplice. Para un objetivo más pequeño fue fácil evitar mucho daño, aun así lo poco que recibió pareció afectarle en una gran medida.

Sofocante descendió a un lado de la reina, herido por los golpes. Él siempre ha sido un ciudadano del reino de fuego pero no por ello tendría que cuidar a la gobernante de un lugar al que no pertenece en absoluto. Su código profesional le impedía descansar hasta completar un trabajo sin importar los riesgos. Solo este detalle lo llevo a preocuparse por ella.

Tal parecía que aun seguía con vida, esto alivio al mercenario e hizo que un peso extra desapareciera de sus hombros. Lo que quedaba era lidiar con un leviatán invencible.

Se alejo de ella esperando que el monstruo siguiera sus pasos, aun así una llama haciendo implosión en un costado de la cara ayudaría. Esto hizo que el monstruo concentrara su atención en él por completo, siguiéndolo a un ritmo lento pero seguro. Los brazos se esforzaban por atrapar a la presa que se escabullía por escasos centímetros.

La transformación le costó al monstruo Eureka su mente calculadora ya que, sin saberlo, Sofocante lo guiaba a las afueras del reino; dentro del Paso de la Roca Roja. El estrecho pasaje no presento reto alguno, solo era una inestable formación rocosa más grande que cualquiera de los dos.

Esa debilidad fue explotada por el mercenario, quien volaba peligrosamente cerca de las laderas y comenzó a desestabilizar el lugar con múltiples ataques a base de fuego. Varias rocas comenzaron a caer, pero no sería lo suficiente como para enterrar a la creatura.

El mercenario se cubrió a sí mismo en llamas y chocó numerosas veces con las paredes esperando que la montaña entera cediera por la fuerza aplicada. La bestia ahora perseguía con tremenda velocidad a su próxima presa ignorando los escombros que caían sobre él.

El aire disparado junto con la nube de polvo alejó al mercenario antes de que quedara atrapado bajo los escombros de la montaña al igual que el monstruo. Cuando se recupero, Sofocante vio desde un montículo hecho de piedras cómo el resto de la montaña se desplomaba; agregando un peso más que considerable a lo ya destruido.

No había forma alguna de que la creatura resistiera toneladas de rocas sobre ella. Sofocante se preparo para volar de vuelta al reino para firmar el contrato de cumplimiento, cuando una docena de delgados y huesudos brazos lo retuvieron en ese lugar, estos salieron de debajo de los restos donde él se encontraba.

La bestia logro moverse por debajo de la tierra evitando ser aplastada por la montaña y esperó cómo una flor carnívora a que su presa se acercara. La nueva forma del virus se alzó lentamente de su lugar de reposo observando al mercenario en sus vanos intentos de escapar.

Ni siquiera las temperaturas más altas que su cuerpo emitía lograban hacer que alguna de las manos disminuyera la fuerza de su agarre. El simple apretón de una sola alcanzaba para hacer añicos algunas de las rocas que estaban cerca; era un verdadero milagro que resistiera la fuerza de doce.

La memoria de la bestia parecía funcionar todavía. Recordó que las creaturas del reino de donde provenía Sofocante eran inmunes por naturaleza a los estragos del virus. Así que noqueo de un solo golpe al mercenario, luego lo arrojo por encima de su cabeza y cuando se acerco al suelo fue interceptado entre dos de sus palmas. Cuando estas se unieron un sonoro crujido retumbo por todo el valle.

Al separar sus manos el cuerpo del temido asesino a sueldo cayó estrepitosamente. No se movía en lo más mínimo y su cuerpo estaba hecho un desastre. Sus ojos color carbón en llamas se habían apagado incluso uno de ellos se había salido de la cuenca a causa de la presión ejercida.

El monstruo miro satisfecho su obra y no pudo evitar sonreír por ella. Ahora debía a ir a algún lugar cercano para tratar de esparcir la infección ya que no tenía interés alguno en volver al reino de fuego.

Se preparó para irse de ese lugar a alguna aldea de gente cubo o de suavecitos pero algo lo detuvo. El suelo comenzó a vibrar con enorme fuerza, su secuencia determinaba que se trataban de pasos de algo exageradamente grande. Posiblemente algo más grande que él.

De ser así no tardaría en verlo venir, en especial desde un sitio tan espacioso como en el que estaba. Y así fue…

A lo lejos desde lo que sobraba del reino de fuego podía apreciarse a una enorme figura que se dirigía en su dirección. Incluso desde el punto de vista del monstruo Eureka, quien parecía ya un gigante, esta figura se erguía a una altura mayor que él y se acercaba con pasos enormes.

La reina de los vampiros aun tenía al humano entre sus brazos y no quería soltarlo. El calor que Finn emanaba era abrazador e invadía cada parte del cuerpo de la vampira. Estar acostumbrada al frio de su propia piel la había hecho adicta a su calor corporal, además, si lo liberaba tendría que enfrentarse a los hechos y eso era algo que siempre ha odiado.

El hombro que Finn le proporcionaba para lamentarse hacia insoportable el hecho de pensar en sus acciones.

Desde la pérdida de su madre, Marceline había creado un latente temor hacia situaciones que la obligaran a encarar el lado amargo de los problemas. Esa era la razón de su habitual alejamiento y de su aislamiento.

La inmortalidad no suena bien para alguien que se ve forzada a acumular una cantidad inconmensurable de malos recuerdos. Incluso pensó en numerosas ocasiones en salir en un día soleado para terminar su sufrimiento, su refugio en la música la llevó a no hacerlo.

"¿Marcie?" la tenue voz del humano la hizo volver de sus pensamientos. "¿Qué sucede Finn?" decidió entablar conversación para no incomodarlo. "No estoy muerto, ¿verdad?" las palabras fluían con normalidad, como si no sintiera el dolor de la espada en su pecho.

No había razones para que sus palabras la hicieran estremecer por dentro, no más de lo que ya habían hecho. "No… no lo estas" logro decir a través de su garganta seca. Se había acostumbrado a la idea de ya no verlo, y a ella no le gustaba eso.

"…Debería estarlo" dijo en un suspiro que hizo que el agarre de la vampira se intensificara. Ella repetía en voz baja la palabra no hasta que esta perdía el sentido. El héroe parecía entender su reacción, por ello debía explicarse el mismo. "Marcie… sé lo que he hecho…".

Esta oración detuvo los ruegos de la vampira. Dedujo que el estar presente en este mundo hizo que el humano accediera a su cadena de recuerdos de una manera más directa y que podía observar más cuidadosamente aquello que fue obligado a hacer en su letargo.

"No puedo permitirme el lastimar a más gente… tengo que hacer algo…" confesó. Él sabía que no era su culpa lo sucedido, pero aun así quería enmendar sus acciones, tomando su propia vida. Aunque no lo dijera explícitamente fue lo que dijo entre líneas.

Las respuestas de la vampira podrían limitarse a más negativas pero recordó lo que él era capaz de hacer por la tierra de Ooo, es más, se lo estaba tratando de decir el mismo. Hasta ahora había evadido la mirada del rubio para evitarse una punzada más en su interior. Tenía que enfrentarse a ello tarde o temprano y ver por última vez a su amigo más preciado.

Lentamente se separo de él pero estando aun al nivel del suelo, o de las puertas, como sea. En su campo visual aparecieron un par de orbes de un oscuro color carmesí mezclándose con un azul profundo. En este mundo las partes aun seguían peleando por el dominio y eso llevaba a esta distorsión.

Incluso en una situación tan oscura como en la que estaban, el humano logro esbozar una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios cuarteados. Se notaba su desgaste físico, estaba más delgado que lo usual y algunas marcas de arañazos se hacían presentes en brazos y piernas pero a pesar de ello encontraba la forma de sonreír al igual que un niño pequeño, al igual que hacia siempre.

La vampira le conto lo que le había explicado su guía hace unos momentos y lo que pasaría después, ella suponía que la imagen de Andrea no contaba con que la liberación prematura del humano ya que llevaban varios minutos hablando.

El contacto visual era difícil para ella, pero de laguna manera logro resistirlo. "No te preocupes Marcie, estaré bien" ahora era imposible de soportar. Mentir debería ser el trabajo de la persona que consuela al caso perdido. Eso demostraba el frágil estado en el que se encontraba la vampira, no importaba que ella goce de buena salud y un cuerpo que no puede morir, era un desastre de la forma figurativa de la palabra.

"Aunque si no lo logro… ¿puedo pedirte algo?". La respuesta fue un si inmediato, la reina pensó que no estaba en posición de negarle cualquier petición al humano. "Genial, ¿podrías acercarte un poco para que pueda explicártelo?".

Dijo el humano, mostrando nerviosismo por primera vez desde lo ocurrido en el extraño sitio donde se encontraban. Algo extraño, pero sin importancia.

Marceline se acerco con cuidado evitando nuevamente la espada que salía de su pecho. Se posiciono exactamente frente a él, como si esperara oír un secreto que no requería silencio total. Ella podía sentir como su aliento se abría paso por su helada piel, y si había un momento en el cual necesitara aire para poder sobrevivir era este.

"¿P-p-podrías cerrar tus ojos Marcie?" ese sobrenombre corto y simple lograba un efecto inexplicable al ser dicho con ese tono inseguro. La vampira cumplió inocente de los eventos a su alrededor. Esperó otra instrucción que nunca llego pues el humano en lugar de ello utilizo sus propios labios para cubrir los de ella.

La inmortal trato de mantenerse calmada pero la foránea sensación la obligo a abrir sus ojos sorprendida. Aunque haya vivido más de un millar de años las emociones siempre serian un problema difícil de tratar. Finn ciertamente proyectaba un aura de paz de la cual era difícil alejarse, algo raro para un niño-no… un hombre adicto a la aventura. La vampira se dejo engullir por esa aura y decidió disfrutar del tierno beso.

La eternidad siempre se quedaría corta ante la duración del beso el cual duró, en tiempo real, solo un minuto. Marceline sintió un frio espectacular en sus labios una vez que estos se alejaron de los del rubio.

Su cabeza daba vueltas pensando únicamente en el beso. ¿Cómo es que nadie la había hecho sentir así antes? Hasta donde sabe, Finn solo ha tenido un puñado de novias y cero experiencia en el tema amoroso. Mientras que, sin dar detalles escabrosos, ella había vivió cientos de vidas de amores y desamores.

Lo que sucedió la había llevado a buscar en su mente el significado de la palabra amor para tratar de ver si tenía la más diminuta similitud con lo que acababa de pasar. El humano sonrió satisfecho al ver a la vampira tropezarse con las paredes imaginarias que su cerebro le ponía en frente.

Pero todo lo bueno debía terminar. Las puertas que adornaban el sitio comenzaron a desquebrajarse y el sitio entero comenzó a desmoronarse. El tiempo había llegado para hacer lo que era necesario.

El trance en el que estaba la vampira fue difícil de romper. Pero una vez que lo logro, supo lo que tenía que hacer. Sin decir algo más, ella se coloco detrás del humano y tomo el mango de la espada mientras dejaba rodar las lagrimas.

El héroe dio un largo respiro mientras dijo las probables últimas palabras

"Ahora puedo irme en paz…"

Y dicho esto el arma fue removida.

* * *

***tensión**tensión**tensión**tensión**tensión**tensión**tensión**tensión**tensión**tensión**tensión**tensión**tensión***  
** Sip, yo la estoy sintiendo.**

**¿Que les pareció? díganmelo en un review y yo lo leeré con todo gusto.**  
** Doy un gracias enorme al igual que un fuerte abrazo imaginario a aquellos que se han tomado el tiempo de leer mi historia, así como a aquellos que se tomaron unos minutos de su tiempo para escribirme acerca de sus opiniones. gracias, ustedes son quienes hacen este drama personal más tolerable.**  
** Buenas noches.**


	16. Suero, Segunda parte

**Acá en este maravilloso país llamado México muchos tuvieron que volver al colegio y eso aleja a las personas de muchas cosas que les encanta hacer, yo soy uno de ellos. Me tomara un tiempo acoplarme a mi horario y a mis maestros pero no se preocupen, que para bien o para mal esta historia está por terminar. Si las cosas terminan como quiero podre exprimirle un argumento mucho más jugoso a este universo que ustedes han ayudado a formar.**

**Continuemos...**

* * *

La bestia Eureka esperó impaciente en el mismo lugar a su nuevo oponente, y las ondas expansivas que este formaba con cada paso hacían que se llenara de emoción. Una parte de la mentalidad del humano, en cuanto a retos físicos se trataba, era lo que hizo que el monstruo se quedara ahí, añorando el arribo del obelisco andante.

El tamaño que logro por absorber a la inmortal jamás podría ponerlo a la par con el coloso quien lograba tocar las nubes del cielo nocturnal con solo la punta de su cabeza. A tan solo un par de cientos de metros de distancia se podía decir que el monstruo color amarillo chillón estaba demasiado cerca.

Las huellas que dejo podían sentar la base de una enorme casa y en sus manos podía caber fácilmente la nueva figura que el virus adopto. El gigante que alguna vez recibió el nombre de Jake observaba con ojos completamente blancos a un desafiante remedo de humano.

Con una voz pesada que resonó en cada porción la tierra de Ooo logro articular una sencilla oración "¿Tu… tienes mi… oro?". La respuesta no le importaba en lo más mínimo, aunque de igual manera jamás la escucharía del monstruo que embistió ciegamente contra él.

No importaba cuanta fuerza había adquirido la bestia Eureka ya que ni el peso entero de su nuevo cuerpo alcanzó para mover al del gigante. Lo intento varias veces pues el hecho de que fuera más pequeño le daba la ventaja de la velocidad pero esta estrategia estaba destinada a fracasar. No importaba cuán rápido fuese, no lograría hacer que retrocediera. Señal de esto era que el perro no parecía molesto en absoluto por los ataques que recibía, es más, ni siquiera podía sentirlos en su totalidad.

Hace años, cuando creyó que él era el temido Triturador, una parte de su subconsciente adoptó la creencia de que el oro era una especie de detonante para adquirir esta personalidad invencible. Debido a una serie de accidentes subsecuentes a este evento, Finn y su hermano se vieron obligados a apilar enormes cantidades del precioso mineral en su casa, lo suficiente como para mantener al perro a raya y demasiado como para no importarle a la hora de pagar impuestos.

La inyección que recibió había sido elaborada para acceder a esta personalidad. La Dulce Princesa pensó en aprovechar el poder destructivo en caso de que fuese necesario, ya que si una sobredosis era administrada podía llegar a tener resultados desastrosos para el reino. Un detalle importante que omitió a propósito a la Dr. Princesa porque para una transformación controlada eran necesarios solo cien miligramos de la formula. No un frasco completo.

La jeringuilla había hecho efecto casi de inmediato, pero aun así le dio tiempo suficiente a la doctora y a la dulce gente de huir de la nueva amenaza. Era una fortuna para ellos que el ahora perro gigante no encontrara a nadie a quien formular la pregunta que acaba de hacer y que su blanco original solo estuviese en su camino.

La bestia jadeaba cansada por los intentos fallidos de herir al gigantesco perro. Así que aprovecho su forma de araña y transformo sus nuevas extremidades en patas similares a las de un arácnido, con la diferencia de la punta estaba afilada lo suficiente para atravesar cualquier superficie.

Esto último resulto ser efectivo ya que la resistente piel del gigante cedía conforme cada aguja avanzaba. El monstruo escalaba a Jake como si se tratara de una montaña, aferrándose a él con sus afiladas extremidades. Al perro no le gusto esto para nada y trato de alcanzar al ser con forma arácnida pero como se remarcó antes, era demasiado lento para alcanzarlo.

Los intentos por agarrar a la enorme araña resultaban ser poco efectivos y los hilillos de sangre causados por el arácnido caían al suelo formando inmensos charcos de precioso líquido vital. La bestia Eureka continuo moviéndose en línea recta camino a la cabeza del perro, lugar donde seguramente sería más vulnerable.

Cuando el gigantesco perro logro calmarse un poco, entonces pudo concentrarse en la araña que trepaba su piel. Antes de que pusiera una de sus afiladas patas en su rostro, Jake pudo interceptarlo y con un simple movimiento de sus dedos derribo al monstruo e hizo que se desplomara en dirección del suelo.

La bestia Eureka trataba en vano de aferrarse a algo para evitar su caída. Para su mala fortuna, estaba demasiado lejos de cualquier superficie de la que pudiera sostenerse y el suelo se acercaba rápidamente a él.

Cuando hizo contacto con la tierra y gracias al impulso extra por parte de Jaque se pudo apreciar como la mayoría de sus extremidades se despedazaron emulando a algún vidrio roto. La bestia gimió de dolor mientras el perro se recuperaba rápidamente de las heridas provocadas; estas sanaron casi de inmediato, un efecto secundario de la inyección.

Los tejidos inservibles trataban en vano de volver al cuerpo pero tenían mucha dificultad en volver, pues estaban desperdigados en los alrededores. La monstruosa forma de Finn no paró de rugir y sisear con la poca fuerza que tenía, su instinto animal le obligaba a defenderse de la última manera que le quedaba. Era irónico que un monstruo tan letal como lo era este singular caso quedara imposibilitado a causa de una caída que muchos otros personajes hubieran sobrevivido, o simplemente ya era su momento de desaparecer.

El perro parecía no darle la debida importancia a sus amenazas, aunque, con las pocas expresiones que podía formar su rostro podía notarse que estaba enfadado por lo sucedido. Lentamente formo un puño con su enorme mano lista para pulverizar al monstruo Eureka con él.

"¡DEVELVEME MI ORO!" el rugido de Jake anuncio a todo el mundo el desenlace de la amenaza proveniente de otra época. La fuerza del puño era tal, que podía percibirse claramente como el aire le abría paso al gigantesco ataque.

La percepción de su final no hizo que el monstruo se asustara del coloso y unos segundos antes de sentir toda su furia soltó un rugido casi tan imponente como el del perro. Pero este fue callado cuando el puño finalmente lo aplasto.

Extrañamente, hubo una explosión que tomo lugar en el sitio donde los nudillos del perro gigante habían hecho contacto. Esta explosión logro la aparentemente imposible tarea de derribarlo y desmayarlo en un solitario terreno cercano.

Una nube purpura en forma de hongo se alzo en el lugar y se disipo entre las nubes tan pronto como apareció. Un cráter con un radio de un kilometro se formo como efecto secundario del estallido. En el centro de este cráter había dos personas, bueno, una persona y un hibrido de distintas razas. Las palabras del espectro de Andrea resultaron ser ciertas; logrando que Marceline trajera al verdadero Finn de vuelta.

Parecía que este era el humano de la vampira y no otra carnada de un atrapamoscas de Venus, la razón era que este cuerpo estaba cubierto de distintas cicatrices y moratones característicos por su oficio de aventurero, y si eso no era suficiente, en su pecho y espalda podían admirase las heridas hechas por la hoja de una espada.

Hace unos momentos ambos compartieron un tierno momento íntimo mientras esperaban a que el lugar se derrumbar, la intención era esperar al momento justo y escapar para luego matar al último humano. Ahora que tenía que llevar a cabo esto, Marceline se quedo inmóvil en el suelo replanteándose la situación y analizando alternativas imposibles y a la vez dándose cuenta de que el beso había sido un error, pues ahora era imposible llevarse a sí misma a hacer lo correcto.

Finn estaba a tan solo dos metros de ella y no faltaría mucho para que despertara y le pidiera a la vampira que terminase con él. Entonces ella no podría darle una negativa a su petición. Antes ya había tenido que tomar decisiones difíciles en nombre de sus amistades pasadas, ya fuese un simple favor o una promesa de sangre, siempre tuvo que hacer algo por alguien que no volvería a ver en su vida y que la destruiría un poco más en el interior

La reina de los vampiros se perdió en sus pensamientos una última vez buscando una forma de ayudar al humano. Sus recuerdos solo seguían repitiéndole el nacimiento, vida y obra del virus en la historia antes de la guerra. 'El virus nace de la interacción directa de la maldad caótica, en su forma física, con los humanos; quienes al no tener una forma de retener esta maldad está responderá de manera violenta contra su huésped'.

Esto último no estaba completamente explicado en el libro que su padre tenía o en el libro de hechizos que tomo del Rey Helado, esta deducción fue obra enteramente de la mente de la vampira. Ella pensó que la guía de aquel extraño lugar le dio una última pista para sanar al humano.

Antes de terminar de sacar sus conclusiones el rubio ya había recobrado el conocimiento. Su cuerpo agotado trataba de recuperarse mientras su destrozada mente le ayudaba a mantenerse de pie. Tambaleó un poco por el terreno desolado que compartía con la vampira antes de caer de rodillas.

"¡Finn!" exclamó la vampira mientras detenía el resto de su caída. El humano apenas estaba consciente de que estaba de vuelta en su mundo, por lo tanto no estaba del todo consciente de su caída. "Marcie… ¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó con una voz débil y seca.

Marceline se inclinó frente a él y le respondió "Estamos de vuelta en Ooo". Los ojos del humano se abrieron al instante soltando al viento los restos de su fatiga y comenzó respirar como si el oxigeno se le fuera a agotar en cualquier instante.

La vampira estaba a punto de decir algo para tranquilizarlo pero el ganó esa competencia. "¡Marceline por favor, mátame ahora!" su exclamación tomó por sorpresa a la inmortal y ella se quedo sosteniendo la mano del humano imposibilitada para articular palabra alguna. Su mente funciono a mil millas por segundo, tratando de buscar en su biblioteca personal por algún indicio que le ayudara a recordar cómo moverse, o a hablar para lo que importara.

En el mundo exterior el humano repetía su plegaria mientras explicaba el porqué, pero dentro ella sentía como un silencio helado recorría su ser tratando a la vez de recordar sus instintos asesinos para nuevamente liberarlos en todo su esplendor. Esto era solo por que el rubio se lo había pedido personalmente no porque ella estuviera dispuesta a hacerlo de verdad, aun así debería prepararse. Las razones para continuar viviendo se le agotaban, no solo exterminaría a la raza de los humanos sino que sería responsable de la muerte de la única persona por la que había sentido afecto en mucho tiempo, sino es que algo mas.

El mundo dentro de ella se desquebrajaba lentamente y ella no podía hacer nada más que observar cómo se desenvolvería el resto de la historia, esperando lo mejor de su próxima decisión.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Finn continúo hablando sobre el sacrificio que estaba dispuesto a hacer cuando la vampira lo interrumpió "te deseo suerte… Finn". La frase sorprendió al humano pero no tanto como la mordida que recibió en el cuello por parte de la inmortal.

Los colmillos de la vampira se introdujeron de manera rápida en el cuello buscando la arteria carótida de su lado derecho. Todo sucedió con tal rapidez que el rubio apenas fue capaz de sentir el par de caninos hundiéndose en su piel. Un grito ahogado fue lo único que pudo pronunciar correctamente mientras sentía como su fuerza vital se iba gota por gota.

Solo entonces él se dio cuenta de que ella estaba cumpliendo su petición para terminar con el legado del mortal virus. El paciente cero seria eliminado y todo volvería a la normalidad en la tierra que tanto amó.

Finn trató de recordar todos los momentos que vivió al lado de su hermano, las aventuras que tuvieron juntos, los experimentos con la Dulce Princesa, su corto noviazgo con la ahora Reina Flama y demás recuerdos agradables que tenia al alcance. Suponía que alegres experiencias harían más soportable el hecho de tener que irse. Era una pena que todo fuera a terminar para él tan pronto, pero no le molestaba hacerlo para salvar a todos los que le importan.

Particularmente lamentaba que fuese la vampira quien terminara con su vida, para bien. Al pensar en ella su mente resaltó todo recuerdo relacionado: su primer encuentro, el tiempo en que fue su sirviente, la graciosa invitación a ver películas juntos, su rescate de la Nocheosfera y demás convivencias que tuvieron, pero destacaba entre ella el dulce sabor de los labios de Marceline.

Al recordar esto, el humano deseo haber sido capaz de quedarse más tiempo al lado de ella. Teniendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo un deseo egoísta, algo para él.

No quedaba mucho tiempo, sentía como su fuerza se desvanecía y como su mente se iba flotando lejos de su cuerpo. Así que rodeó con sus brazos a la vampira y con lágrimas en los ojos le susurró en el oído con su último aliento.

"…Gracias…"

Antes de dejar que las tinieblas lo rodearan.

* * *

**Ahora que lo pienso será muy difícil ver terminar esta historia, digo, es la primera que terminaría y en verdad me he encariñado con subirle capítulos de cuando en vez. Pero igual, ha sido un viaje agradable y aunque sé que hay escritores amateur más talentosos que su servidor les agradezco a todos y cada uno de ustedes en México, Estados Unidos, Canadá, Islas Caimán, Brasil y demás lectores en otros países que han favorecido esta historia y que la siguen día a día... Gracias.**

**Por último, les recuerdo que aun tengo muchos cabos sueltos que atar y que este todavía no es el final. Es probable que suba el capitulo la semana que viene o que tarde un poco mas, así que tengan paciencia. ¡Buenas tardes (para variar) a todos!**


	17. Receta

**Voy a ser sincero con ustedes. Tengo más de un día con este capítulo terminado pero... simplemente fui incapaz de subirlo y lo siento por eso. Es que, me costó trabajo escribir las ultimas líneas de una historia y en verdad me mato poner el punto final. Claro, aun tengo un epilogo que hacer pero este puede considerase como el capítulo final. De ser así quiero agradecerle a todos los lectores que han dejado una huella en este fic, hasta el momento.**

**Reviewers: **

**lunabell scarlet, damanekochan, Ovks and Marceline, kevinkev18, achlys. , finncelina 12, andy tovar, gumball lee, cyberakuma1, BATMAN, Eme, , nk3-ATR, cherry.26cl, .1 y a todos los anon y guest's.**

**Favoriters:**

**Firu-Piru****, ****achlys. ****, ****andy tovar****, ****cyberakuma1****, ****damanekochan****, ****kevinkev18****, ****mar0000aim0000****, ****nk3-ATR.**

**Followers:**

**Crawlmycrush****, ****IchiLoveRuki****, ****andy tovar****, ****creepy98love****, ****damanekochan****, ****kevinkev18****, **** .**

**Y aunque alguna(o) de la(o)s que este leyendo esto no fue mencionada(o) aquí, quiero que sepas que tu contribución al fic fue de igual magnitud, solo que no tengo un nombre al cual referirme. ahora, espero y disfrutaran del trabajo que hice aquí y que también el tiempo juntos haya sido agradable, porque lo fue para mí.**

**...**

...

**Como dijo el actor francés Charles Aznavour "El show debe continuar", y así será...**

* * *

Si así es como tratan a aun muerto, entonces quiero mi vida devuelta cuanto antes. Me siento fatal y si pongo atención puedo escuchar como mi corazón se esfuerza en no molestar a sus vecinos por el esfuerzo que hace. Mis parpados se sienten muy pesados a pesar de estar consciente y aun puedo moverme, aunque sea un poco, como si todavía tuviera un cuerpo. Creo que esta no es la mejor bienvenida posible.

Recuerdo claramente lo que sucedió en ese cráter, debería estar conviviendo con los demás humanos ahora mismo pero estoy aquí en espera de que algo pase. Abro los ojos luego de mi decimoquinto esfuerzo y me encuentro observando a una profunda oscuridad.

Aunque no pueda percibir bien la profundidad se que el espacio donde estoy confinado es extremo pequeño. Si alzo mi mano estoy seguro que llegare al techo mucho antes de doblar el codo. Cuando hago esto (con mucha dificultad) me doy cuenta de que tengo una serie de cables conectados a varias de mis venas.

"Así que aun sigo vivo…" murmuro con solo el silencio respondiéndome. Debería estar contento con ello pero no lo estoy. Si aun tengo el estigma de ser el portador del así llamado virus Eureka, no tiene nada de bueno estar vivo. Además no tengo ni la idea más aproximada de donde estoy, si al menos resuelvo eso ultimo podre estar más tranquilo para volver al primer problema.

Me esfuerzo en recordarle a las partes del cuerpo más alejadas de mi cabeza a como funcionar. Esto me toma un tiempo considerable; parecía que llevaba semanas en este lugar.

Cuando fui capaz de moverme completamente pude tocar los bordes de lo que parecía ser una especie de caja metálica, que era el lugar donde me encontraba. En otro momento hubiera destrozado las paredes de una sola patada, de acuerdo estoy exagerando, hubiera creado un plan de escape infalible pero apenas soy capaz de moverme por lo que tendré que esperar un poco más.

Era un alivio que llevara puesto un par de pantalones de tela ligera, puesto que andaba únicamente en mi traje de cumpleaños durante toda esta aventura, si se le puede llamar así. Seguramente esta era una prisión hecha por la Dulce Princesa, para mantener a los criminales más peligrosos en el reino. Nada más adecuado para mi situación.

El silencio del lugar me permite oír cómo se desarrolla el mundo exterior. Casi siempre escucho conversaciones y el paso ligero de varios piececillos. Me quede escuchando atentamente cada uno de esos sonidos, inseguro de cómo comenzar una conversación.

"¡Hey, ya estoy despierto!" golpeo la pared con mi mano libre de intravenosas. Jake dice que la sutileza no es uno de mis fuertes.

Debí sorprenderlos por que cuando escucharon mi voz, pude oír el repicar que causan las bandejas y platos al caer. Los parloteos son más ruidosos en esta ocasión. Cada paso, cada respiración y cada movimiento de sus lápices eran registrados en mi cerebro con suma facilidad pues estaban prácticamente saltando encima de mi lugar de reposo.

El bullicio no cesó durante media hora, o al menos así se sintió. No podía distinguirse claramente lo que decían pero al menos pude deducir algunos de sus murmullos, tales como: "infección… caramelo… pastilla… carne… difunto… extinguido… tratar…. matar…".

No me daban ninguna pista útil pero me tranquiliza saber que no estaba en un lugar desconocido, es decir, si se tomaron tantas molestias para encerrarme en este lugar con suplementos médicos entonces estaban interesados en mantenerme con vida. Por el momento descartare la opción macabra en la que solo mantendré mi cabeza hasta que quieran removerla ellos mismos con un público presente.

Volví a tocar el techo con mis nudillos como si se tratara de una puerta. "¿Alguien puede explicarme lo que está sucediendo?". Estaba perdiendo la paciencia, no había nada más que pensar más que en lo que sucedía ahí afuera y la oscuridad no era una buena manera de pasar el tiempo.

Al cabo de un minuto tuve una sensación de frescura en mi brazo derecho. Como no podía ver lo que era tuve que guiarme con mi sentido del tacto. Tome uno de los tubillos, el que pensé estaba dejando pasar un nuevo líquido, por la poca visión que me otorgaba la luz de un monitor pude ver como una medicina, creo yo era color esmeralda, lo recorría desde un hueco de la pared hasta mis venas. Tan pronto como se propago comencé a perder la movilidad que a duras penas logre recuperar y quede nuevamente inmovilizado.

Aún podía sentir mi ropa además de los vendajes que cubrían mi pecho. Pude mantener uno de mis ojos abiertos, incluso si no podía ver nada me parecía pertinente el hacerlo.

En la pared de la derecha se abrió una rendija lo suficientemente grande como para dejarme ver a mis captores. Eran numerosos médicos de dulce quienes anotaban en tabletas de madera sobre algunas pruebas físicas que me hicieron mientras estaba inconsciente, también vi a una preocupada y refinada cara de color rosa pálido.

Tragó un poco de saliva y procedió a explicarme la situación. "Lo lamento tanto Finn, pero… tenía que ponerte aquí o la Dulce Gente hubiera explotado al verte de nuevo". La primer oración que escucho en mucho tiempo y proviene de una persona que está asustada de mi, o al menos de lo que piense. Por lo menos tenía lógica.

"Tranquila Dulce Princesa… hubiera hecho algo peor en tu lugar" al menos estaba siendo honesto. Noto como trata de evadir mi mirada cuando estoy hablándole y esta vez sé que yo no soy la causa de esto.

"No debes culparte a ti misma" digo de repente logrando que ella se oculte detrás de su largo cabello de dulce. No trato de negar su culpa, solo trato de justificar sus acciones. Todos fuimos victima de algo que seguramente aun tengo en mi interior y no debería culparse a sí misma por ello.

"Si pudiera mover mi brazo te confortaría, ¿te importaría hacerlo por mi?". Ella suelta carcajadas casi de inmediato, me alegra que aun siga siendo risueña a pesar de su edad. Su mano enguantada entra en la cabina y comienza a revolver mi cabello. Es una lástima que no pueda defenderme.

"Sigues siendo tan tierno como siempre Finn" creo que sonrojarse por el cumplido de un antiguo amor platónico no es algo malo, y en retrospectiva sigue siendo algo masculino. "¿Jake está bien?" mi pregunta devuelve el seño decaído que tenia la princesa devuelta a su rostro.

"Si… él está bien…". "¿sucede algo Dulce Princesa?" pregunto desconcertado por su respuesta. Tiene el hábito de contestar pausadamente si es que algo malo sucedió.

Ella da un largo suspiro antes de contestarme "Veras…". La conversación nos lleva varios minutos, me explicó lo que había hecho con Jake y me dijo sobre las jeringuillas que tenía en casos de una emergencia extrema. El conflicto interno que tenía era que engaño a la Dr. Princesa para que las usara y que lo hizo sin saber lo que le ocurriría a Jake si se le aplicaba una dosis concentrada del extraño líquido.

No sabía cómo reaccionar. Ella creó un suero sin nuestro permiso y con él puso en peligro a mi hermano… pero por otra parte, nos salvo a todos. "No te preocupes estoy seguro de que a Jake le gusto ser un gigante, te perdonara en un santiamén" le digo en una voz animada que hace que me sienta casi tan empalagoso como una dulce persona.

Se nota incredulidad en la cara de la princesa, creo que pensaba que reaccionaria de manera distinta. No sería la primera vez que tenga un molesto exabrupto por sus acciones, pero sería incapaz de enfadarme con ella, en especial si lo que hizo fue con buenas intenciones.

"Gracias Finn" vuelve a revolver mis cabellos mientras sigo indefenso por el sedante, aplicado por una enfermera a causa del pánico. Trato en vano de alejar su mano pero eso solo la motiva a hacerlo con más saña. Ambos reímos sanamente por unos momentos más.

Mientras las risas mueren no puedo evitar soltar una última interrogante "Dulce Princesa, ¿Dónde está Marceline?". Era el último cabo suelto que quedaba y el que de verdad quería resolver.

La princesa aclara su garganta insegura de que responderme. Ciertamente esta señal es más confusa que las anteriores. "…No sabemos Finn". "¿A qué te refieres?" respondo casi de inmediato, no dejaría que la imaginación me ganara y sacara conclusiones antes de tiempo. Necesitaba respuestas.

"Me refiero a que nadie la ha visto desde el incidente y no sabemos nada de su paradero". No creo que cinco dosis más del sedante me hubieran detenido en aquel momento. Derribé los pesados muros que me rodeaban en un arranque de ira mezclada con ansiedad. Mi mente comenzó a crear los peores escenarios posibles para lo que pudo haberle sucedido luego de que me mordiera, algo que en verdad no quería hacer.

No estaba seguro de cómo sobreviví a eso o si fue la causa de que aun siga con vida… y no pudo importarme menos. Luego de destrozar el lugar tratando de buscar a Marceline incluso debajo de una tapita de gelatina desperté con amarras en otra cama y sin la prisión que representaba la caja de metal. Lo primero que vi fue a un redondo mayordomo hecho de menta, esperando a que despertara. "Muy buenos días Señor Finn" saludó afectuosamente como siempre hace.

Mentita estaba cubierto por muchos vendajes y era así como mantenía unido su cuerpo. Me explico que mi estallido no duro mucho y que caí noqueado por el cansancio después de eso. Su énfasis en la palabra noqueado me llevo a dudar de la historia.

Él estuvo cuidándome hasta que me calme, aunque siendo sincero no me sentía capaz de hacer algo que se considerara malo en presencia de Mentita, entonces me dijo que podía visitar a Jake en la habitación adjunta.

Oír esto me motivo a recobrar fuerzas suficientes como para ir a dar una caminata. No estaba tan mal como cuando desperté de mi letargo hace unas horas (por lo que me dijo Mentita) así que me puse una bata y camine usando el soporte de los sueros como un bastón. Y si el mayordomo dejaba que me fuera entonces sabía que no intentaría nada.

Al abrir la puerta de su habitación me encontré con mi mejor amigo y hermano conectado a varias maquinas. El daño hecho por mis acciones más el de la inyección lo llevó a estar en esta cama, luchando por su vida en la flor de su juventud.

Mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse hasta que una risita disimulada me detuvo de romper en llanto. Provenía de Jake. Al acercarme pude ver más allá de los aparatejos que lo cubrían como aguantaba la respiración para evitar moverse mucho.

"¡Jake!" le grite enfadado. Todo este tiempo me estaba jugando una broma, una de muy mal gusto. Mi voz lo 'despertó' y comenzó a reír como loco cayendo al suelo y rodando como si estuviera convulsionándose.

"¡Debiste ver tu cara hermanito!" pataleaba mientras sostenía su hinchado estomago a causa de su risa. Yo en cambio, estaba listo para noquearlo y conectarlo a esas maquinas. Pero en vez de eso comencé a reír con él.

No podía explicarlo pero él me contagio la risa que causo su horrible y desconsiderada broma. De todas maneras las risas murieron pronto para ser reemplazadas por el reencuentro de dos hermanos que estuvieron a escasos centímetros de morir.

El solo hecho de estar juntos basto para estar en paz con nosotros mismos. Además, era imposible repartir culpas en esta ocasión, ya que directa o indirectamente ambos fuimos responsables de lo que le sucedió al otro. No íbamos a discutir sobre algo y anteponerlo a nuestra hermandad, no importa que tan serio fuera o que tanto sufrió el otro, digo, no fue como que lo hicimos a propósito.

Después de eso bromeamos sobre muchas tonterías y jugamos juegos inventados durante horas como si nada de esto hubiera pasado. No le explique acerca de lo que le hizo la Dulce Princesa o la creatura en la que se convirtió para detenerme porque ella misma quería hacerlo.

Nuestro tiempo juntos llego a su fin una vez que Arcoíris llego junto con sus tiernos híbridos cachorro-lluviacornio a visitar a su novio, o marido… todavía no lo tengo claro. Los pequeñines no pudieron evitar derribar a su padre en un abrazo grupal, estaban contentos de que volviera con bien. Me despedí y deje la habitación poco después, dejando a la familia disfrutar el regreso del perro.

Cuando volví a mi habitación me encontré con la Dulce Princesa, quien esperaba en una silla de caramelo a por mí. "Veo que tu y Jake solucionaron todo muy pronto" inquirió. "No había nada que estuviera roto, su alteza" hago una ridícula reverencia con la intención de burlarme un poco y ella suelta una risita por ello.

Resulta que era hora de mi revisión y necesitaba varias muestras de sangre. Me estremecí cuando sentí la sexta aguja saliendo de mi desgastada vena "Sabes que aun odio las agujas, ¿verdad?" le digo ligeramente cansado por la pérdida de liquido vital. "Esto es necesario Finn" me dijo en un tono profesional, guardando su equipo médico en un maletín de melaza.

"De todas maneras, ¿para que necesitas tanta de mi sangre?". Le pregunto al mismo tiempo que devoraba una bandeja repleta de galletas, un premio por resistir las dolorosas agujas además de algo necesario para evitar desmayarme. "Tengo algunas teorías sobre tu estado. Pero necesito varias muestras para análisis".

"¿Estado?" pregunto extrañado. Ella se acerca con una mueca de '¿hablas en serio?' y le respondo con una expresión que demostraba mi incertidumbre. "Creo que esto de la amnesia está comenzando a ser algo cansado, ¿no lo crees?" me articula la oración con un deje de ironía que caía a chorros de cada palabra.

"¿Sabes cómo sobreviviste?" vuelve a tomar asiento en la misma silla y yo me coloco encima de las sabanas de mi cama de dulce tela. Ya era de noche pero la luz de la luna nos evito la molestia de encender la luz.

"No tengo la menor idea" admití. "Solo sé que Marceline nos estaba haciendo un favor a todos cuando trato de acabar conmigo" busco el lugar donde la reina de los vampiros había colocado sus colmillos, esperando encontrar dos cicatrices uniformes. En lugar de eso solo inspeccione la piel de mi cuello hasta darme cuenta de que las marcas no estaban.

"Eso es raro…" murmuro lo suficientemente fuerte como para que me oiga la princesa. "Sé lo que piensas Finn, pero no eres un vampiro" se quita las gafas que llevaba puestas y las deja sobre la cómoda.

"El instinto básico del virus es corromper a su víctima y cuando está no puede lidiar con los efectos secundarios de igual manera que un ser de naturaleza caótica, entonces sucede lo que experimentamos. Aun tengo que saber por qué se acoplo a ti de esa manera, pero eso no es lo importante. Cuando los banana-guardias te trajeron a ti y a Jake no parabas de sangrar un líquido negro de los orificios que ella te hizo en el cuello, cuando chocaban con el suelo se evaporaban al contacto, y mientras discutíamos sobre cómo ayudarte la herida se cauterizo sola".

La declaración me sorprendió pero no podía detenerme ahí. "Entonces… ¿estoy curado?" "El tiempo lo dirá, pero te aseguro que tampoco eres un vampiro". En realidad no me importaba convertirme en uno, es decir, incluso quise ser uno en cierta ocasión.

La Dulce Princesa me deseo buenas noches y tomo sus cosas lista para marcharse y hacer sus pruebas. "Si quieres que haga algo con tu heterocromía no dudes en avisarme" dicho eso cerró la puerta.

Hetero-¿Qué?, no sabía de lo que hablaba. Supongo que tiene que ser algún efecto secundario visible, ¿Por qué no me dijo directamente lo que era y me hubiera sacado de duda?

Por suerte hay un espejo en esta habitación. Agarro mi muleta improvisada hecha con el sostenedor de sueros y comienzo a caminar. Al encontrarme con mi reflejo comencé a revisarme de abajo hacia arriba buscando inconsistencias No parecía que algo estuviera fuera de lugar a excepción de mis heridas, o al menos eso pensé hasta que pude ver mis ojos.

Uno de ellos tenía su típico color azul mientras el otro un brillante escarlata. Cerré el ojo varias veces tratando de obligarlo a que cambiara de vuelta a su color original, luego de quince minutos de seguir tratando llegue a la conclusión de que no funcionara. De igual manera no se veía tan mal.

Jake y yo nos quedamos en el hospital una semana más aburriéndonos por no haber ido en alguna aventura que no involucrara algún virus que traería el apocalipsis. La Dulce Princesa fue incapaz de deducir algo de mi estado actual, incluso utilizamos el visualizador de auras para buscar algún indicio del virus Eureka pero no sirvió de nada. Los demás me dijeron que en partes de mi aura blanca había manchas negrizcas, pero incluso eso no sirvió como prueba contundente así que lo descartamos.

Durante nuestra estadía Jake y yo teníamos prohibido abandonar el edificio. Nuestro único contacto con el mundo exterior eran las visitas que recibíamos. Usualmente era Jake quien recibía a Arcoíris y sus hijos, Beemo y Neptr también venían a hacernos compañía pero no duraban mucho y siempre tenían que ir a "hacer cosas de robots".

La visita que mas esperaba jamás apareció pero si recibí la que más me sorprendió. "¿Cómo has estado Finn?" era la Reina de Fuego acercándose tímidamente hacia mí. Del tiempo que estuvimos juntos he aprendido a no fiarme del todo de sus acciones 'inocentes'. "Mejor de cómo estaba" le dije esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa. Estaba a su merced, no podía levantarme y correr como suelo hacerlo, será mejor actuar con tranquilidad. Por si acaso mi dedo esta sobre el botón que llama a las enfermeras.

La conversación fue bastante amena y sin ningún incidente que lamentar. Me conto sobre lo ocurrido en las cercanías de su reino entre mi forma demoniaca y ella, no sin antes jurarme que los habitantes que ataque estaban heridos pero fuera de peligro. Yo esperaba que la próxima conversación, luego de nuestra ruptura, fuese para discutir lo sucedido en sus aposentos aquella tarde de otoño y no pidiéndonos disculpas el uno al otro.

Puede que ahora podamos convivir en paz sin tener que arrancarnos la cabeza en cada encuentro que tengamos. De igual manera era más probable que ella ganara. Tratamos de despedirnos de la forma menos incomoda y terminamos dándonos un apretón de manos que me quemo hasta el alma. Ella dijo que iría a visitar a alguien más y se fue, sin pedir disculpas por mi mano quemada.

Como estaba imposibilitado, tuve que confiarles a varias personas la tarea de encontrar a Marceline. Había memorizado los lugares que ella alguna vez llamo hogar y también aquellos que frecuentaba. No pude decirle a Beemo o a Neptr que fueran a alguno de ellos por ser muy arriesgados, el Pan de Canela no llego muy lejos y el Rey Helado pidió la mano de la Dulce Princesa a cambio de ayudarme. Al final fue Mentita quien estuvo dispuesto a ayudarme. Cuando volvió (extremadamente rápido por cierto) de todos los lugares que mencione, me dijo que Marceline se había esfumado de Ooo.

Nadie escuchó de ella en semanas, los muertos vivientes que estaban bajo su mando volvieron a sus tumbas una vez que su ama desapareció y las numerosas casas que poseía estaban deshabitadas, incluso la casa dentro de la cueva donde residía aun estaba hecha añicos.

Me era difícil de aceptarlo, pensé durante días que algo le había pasado y no deje de preocuparme por su seguridad. Luego llegue a la conclusión más simple. No quería que nadie la encontrara.

No puedo saber lo que ella ha vivido y ciertamente no puedo experimentarlo, ya que ella se niega cada vez que le hago la petición de que me convierta en vampiro. La experiencia que tiene en cada ramo que pueda imaginarme es casi absoluta, si ha podido copar con las emociones por tanto tiempo tendré que confiar en ella.

Me disculpare por ser tan terco cuando la encuentre.

Cuando salimos del castillo, tras despedirnos de todos nos topamos en el camino con una cabeza degollada. Jake y yo nos asustamos por la aparición y el que estuviera hablando no ayudo mucho a calmarnos. "Tú debes ser Finn, he oído mucho de ti últimamente" me hablo como si ya nos hubiéramos encontrado antes.

"¿Te conozco?" mi pregunta pareció haberlo ofendido. "Me sorprende que no sepas de mi, héroe. Soy Jack" me dice alzando el mentón del nivel del suelo, supongo que si tuviera un cuerpo estaría haciendo alguna pose de superioridad.

"¿…quien?" le digo con toda sinceridad. "Olvídalo…" dice decaído "¿te importaría regresarme a mi cuerpo? Es ese de allá". Cerca de los pastizales veo como un cuerpo sin cabeza baila al compás de una música invisible seguido de cerca por animalitos del bosque. Jake toma la cabeza del tal Jack "Yo lo hago". "Gracias extraño perro amarillo con poderes mágicos, hasta la próxima Finn".

"Si espero que nos veamos pronto" me despido y veo como Jake adopta la forma de una catapulta para mandarlo directo a su cuerpo. Lo malo fue que al caer sobre su cuerpo asustó a los animales y comenzaron a atacarlo, una vez que se adentro en el bosque no lo volví a ver.

"Hermanito, ¿Quién era ese?" me pregunta Jake. "No lo sé, pero espero jamás volver a verlo" le respondo asustado por el encuentro que tuvimos con la cabeza cercenada. Lo bueno es que es muy probable que no lo encontremos de nuevo. Espero que sea así.

Camino a la casa del árbol Jake me dice que se quedaría en casa de Arcoíris junto con los niños, y que se llevaría Beemo para entretenerlos con sus videojuegos y que Neptr vendría a repartir sus pasteles.

Una vez que llego a la casa me desplomo en el sofá. No porque este cansado sino porque quería sentir una pequeña parte del hogar al que no había vuelto en mucho tiempo. En algún momento tendré que ir arriba a dormir para ahorrar energías y empezar la búsqueda por la mañana. Nada podría moverme de aquí.

Cuando empiezo a conciliar un poco de sueño es cuando algo cae sobre mi rostro, sorprendiéndome. Me levanto sosteniendo la prenda que aterrizo en mi rostro. Al inspeccionarla me doy cuenta de que se trataba de mi sombrero.

No puedo creer que olvidara que ya no lo traía puesto, ya que es una de mis más valiosas posesiones… además de ser asombroso. Noto de inmediato que ya no tiene esa forma que cubría completamente mi cabeza, a excepción del ovalo que dejaba a la vista mi rostro. Ahora tiene dos correas y parecía haber sido cocido de vuelta.

"Estaba destrozado" escucho a una voz familiar detrás de mí. "Espero que no te importe que lo haya arreglado" olvido la nueva versión de mi gorro por un momento y me concentro en la voz. Volteé rápidamente para confirmar mi teoría de quien era la dueña.

Una vampira me saluda animosamente mientras mi cerebro hace un verdadero esfuerzo por volver a andar. Mi garganta se secó y empiezo a vociferar palabras inexistentes. Mi primer pensamiento coherente es responder el saludo de alguna forma, pero me quedo inmóvil en el mismo lugar.

Pensé muchas veces en lo que haría, en lo que diría si volvía a encontrarme con ella y en esos pensamientos yo parecía tener un verdadero don con las palabras. Tal parece que mi imaginación si es poderosa.

"Finn… ¿estás bien?" me dice en un tono que podría llamar inseguro, si es que pudiera usar esa palabra con ella. Está usando la misma blusa teñida de un oscuro color rojo, que llevaba la última vez que la vi, combinada con unos jeans holgados y no parecía llevar calzado alguno. Su cabello estaba perfectamente desordenado y… por Glob, se veía espectacular.

¿Qué hubiera hecho alguien más en una situación así? Luego de pasar por lo mismo que nosotros para llegar aquí. Lo que hice fue tropezarme con el sillón en un intento de correr a abrazarla invadido por la emoción del momento. De verdad no soy muy sutil.

Mientras yazco en el suelo al lado de un mueble volteado, puedo sentir como una suave mano alza mi cabeza y la coloca en su regazo. No me siento particularmente mal, aunque mi cabeza está dando vueltas. Tal vez el mundo se salió de su eje y estamos dando más de mil vueltas por segundo.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunta. Se la respuesta exacta pero mis labios se niegan a moverse para romper con mi expresión de sorpresa. Ella revisa cada parte de mi cuerpo que está a su alcance, supongo que piensa que acabo de lastimarme de verdad.

Cuando termina con el resto de mi cuerpo, comienza a examinar mi rostro. Sus manos recorren mi barbilla, masajean mis mejillas y se hunden en mi cabello. Lo estoy disfrutando y no tengo planeado decirle, todavía, que estoy bien.

Ella se da cuenta de que estuve mirándola a los ojos todo el tiempo. Desde hace tiempo que no sabía nada de ella, suficiente como para olvidarme de aquellos detalles que mi subconsciente no determino como importantes. No podía perdonarme eso así que me prometí que sería una de las partes en la que me concentraría durante nuestro reencuentro.

Durante un buen rato nos quedamos de esta manera. El silencio era reconfortante y con gusto estaría así por lo que me quedara de vida. Ambos sabíamos que teníamos que romper el silencio, en especial yo.

"…Ahora lo estoy" eran las palabras que quise soltar hace unos minutos (¡podrían ser horas hasta donde sé!) pero fui incapaz expresar. Ella sonríe ampliamente, entonces veo como algunas lágrimas amenazan por caer de sus ojos. Me siento a unos centímetros de ella, sin perder completamente el contacto físico que tanto he disfrutado. En un reflejo mi mano se postra en su mejilla y comienza a limpiar con el pulgar el rastro que ya había formado una de las gotas.

Casi de inmediato, sostiene mi palma y comienza a acariciarla contra su mejilla. Esta vez, soy incapaz de detener su silencioso llanto, pero no dije nada al respecto. Me siento impotente al verla llorar así, pero también me invade la necesidad de expulsar algunas lágrimas por nuestro reencuentro.

Instintivamente acerco mí frente a la suya en espera de su respuesta. Ella deja de sollozar por unos instantes cuando ve lo que estoy tratando de hacer. El rubor que aparece en sus mejillas me hace implorar que no sea por el llanto de hace unos instantes y que yo haya sido su causante.

Aprovecho que mi mano derecha aun está en el mismo lugar para sorprenderla con un beso. Este parece un mejor recuerdo, repito en mi mente. La sensación del contacto de sus labios contra los míos es indescriptible pero aun así soy capaz de gozarlo. Siento como cada gramo de energía vuelve a mi cuerpo, soy invencible y soy capaz de hacer cualquier hazaña. Una chispa se enciende y me obliga a profundizar el contacto labial en busca de un poco más de esa sensación.

Me separo de ella tratando de recobrar el aliento que perdí, la falta de oxigeno jamás me había parecido tan trivial. Ella es un ser sobrenatural que no necesita aire para sobrevivir, incluso así, veo como abre y cierra la boca en pequeños lapsos como si se tratara de un pez alejado del agua.

Se puede ver también en su rostro la impaciencia de volver a comenzar nuestro acto… la cual yo también tengo. Hago que se recueste y tan pronto como su espalda toca el piso de madera, vuelvo a tratar de devorarla en un beso más apasionado.

Sé que soy un mal narrador y no tiene caso dar reseñas sobre algunas cosas. Además, creo que hay detalles escabrosos sobre lo que ocurrió después y que es mejor omitir muchos, sino es que todos ellos.

Desperté en mi cama varias horas después, la iluminación constaba de, al menos, una docena de velas. La luz natural había sido bloqueada por persianas, cortinas y una barricada improvisada que detenía el paso de rayos UV por el agujero que yo había formado.

Doy un largo respiro e intento estirarme pero algo me lo impide. Una ligera presión en mi pecho me hizo pensar dos veces antes de moverme con brusquedad. Al voltear hacia abajo me encuentro con el más bello rostro que había visto en mi vida. Su cara reposaba pacíficamente y no le parecía molestar el movimiento que mis desconsiderados pulmones hacían.

Un mechón fuera de lugar se interponía en mi vista perfecta, al moverlo y acomodarlo detrás de una de sus orejas logre que la bella durmiente se despertara. Sus ojos negros apenas se asomaron para tratar de averiguar la causa de que interrumpiera su sueño. No parecía tener la fuerza suficiente para levantarse en lo más mínimo. "¿Qué sucede Finn?" murmuró contra mi piel.

Deje pasar unos segundos antes de responder para así disfrutar de su adorable expresión. "Nada Marcie, vuelve a dormir" dije sintiendo un nudo en el estomago por verla así. Se acurruco lo más que pudo contra mí y cayó nuevamente en un profundo sueño.

Tuve suerte de que Jake llamara para avisarme de que él y los demás se quedarían más tiempo en casa de Arcoíris. De haber llegado se hubiera exaltado, por obvias razones, aunque creo que los gemidos que escucho por el teléfono pondrían su radar en alerta.

Marceline tendría que contestar preguntas sobre lo que hizo para que aun siguiera con vida sin necesidad de convertirme en un vampiro. También me explicaría el porqué de su desaparición.

Pero ahora no. El sueño vuelve a caerme de lleno y el calor del cuerpo de Marceline me obliga a quedarme en el mismo sitio. No me opongo en lo mas mínimo a sus exigencias, y mientras cierro los ojos grabó en mi mente la serena imagen de la mujer que sostengo entre mis brazos.

"Marcie…"

Suspiro su nombre de manera alegre antes de hundirme entre las sabanas blancas.

* * *

**Sé que hay muchas interrogantes que no fueron resueltas con este capítulo y existe una razón. Planeo expandir la historia un poco más. Esto me llevara tiempo pero me siento lo suficientemente seguro como para hacerlo. Estén atentos en el fandom de Fionna y Marshall Lee por alguna serie de drabbles con mi nombre, ya que ellos tendrán mucho que ver en la siguiente trama. También esperen el epilogo obligatorio.**

**Las últimas palabras que quiero que lean de mi, quería que fuesen sabias e inspiradoras, pero... no se me ocurre nada. Así que simplemente evitare decir adiós y me quedare con un, Hasta la próxima.**


	18. Secuelas

En un tranquilo y apacible día de invierno Jake el perro se encuentra jugando la más reciente invención de Beemo, 'Parálisis facial de rostro'. En este juego el can controlaba las presiones atmosféricas de una habitación así como sus variables para provocarle al ocupante del cuarto una parálisis facial, y dependiendo de las partes del cuerpo que se vayan entumeciendo estas representaran cierto valor en la puntuación. Era lo más cercano a un juego de estrategias.

Sorprendentemente el perro estaba fascinado por el juego, la trama y los personajes, se volvieron una adicción para él. Por ello había obligado a su cuerpo a pasar horas, días, incluso semanas tratando de vencer la intrincada historia.

Ahora estaba a punto de vencer al jefe secreto y se trataba de una lámpara de piso, que de alguna manera logro: controlar los hilos de la trama desde un principio, encarcelar a la madre del protagonista, retener a los habitantes de la habitación, asesinar a una colonia de hormigas que ayudaban al jugador y desquebrajar el termostato, quien en realidad era la sobrina del personaje principal.

Jake se metió en la trama, lo suficiente, como para considerar la batalla como un reto personal. Finalmente, y después de tres horas el perro dejó a la cinemática del juego deleitar su vista. Una profunda música de piano se sincronizaba a la perfección con los movimientos de un fuerte viento que derrumbó a la lámpara (llamada Juancho), dejándola caer en picada libre hasta hacerse añicos en el suelo. Y luego de los créditos finales se dio cuenta de que había desbloqueado todo lo que tenía que desbloquearse, terminando el juego por completo.

Un sentimiento de triunfo hizo estremecer al perro amarillo y comenzó a festejar frenéticamente por toda la casa. Su arduo trabajo le rindió frutos, había terminado uno de los videojuegos más difíciles que el pequeño computador había programado hasta el momento.

"¡Lo hicimos Beemo, lo hicimos!" grito victorioso mientras mandaba a volar al pequeñín solo para atraparlo de nuevo y repetir el proceso. El robot rio al igual que un niño pequeño, disfrutando el peligroso vuelo.

Después de celebrar su victoria con un pastel de carne (98% carne, 2% pastel. Según su descripción) ambos cayeron exhaustos sobre el colchón, barrigas llenas y corazones contentos. El perro sintió la necesidad de llamarle a su hermano, quien estaba en 'Cuidados Intensivos', para contarle de su hazaña.

"¿Beemo?" dijo Jake tratando de llamarle la atención a la pequeña consola, quien estaba a un par de pestañeos de apagarse. "¿Qué pasa Jake?" contestó somnoliento.

"¿Podrías hacer una video llamada a la casa de Marceline?". La vampira había reconstruido su casa dentro de su cueva, no sin antes reparar el agujero con un deslave que por poco mata a varios de sus vecinos. El reintegrarse y pedir disculpas no fue cosa fácil para ella, aunque todos ya la habían perdonado (por cosas que no fueron enteramente su culpa), el problema era más bien consigo misma.

Beemo se levanto con mucha dificultad aun mareado por el festín de hace unos momentos. Accedió a su directorio y tan pronto como resalto el nombre de Marceline, éste ya estaba llamando.

El timbre sonó un par de veces y antes que el tercero llegara, la cara del videojuego parlante mostraba una vista de la cama donde dormía la vampira. Probablemente el video teléfono estaba sobre su cómoda o algún otro mueble.

En la pantalla se podía ver un bulto moviéndose bajo un juego de sabanas. Cuando por fin llego al extremo donde la pantalla dejo ver el cansado rostro de la vampira, esta dijo en una voz temblorosa "S-ss-si… ¿diga?".

Su voz se entrecortaba y jadeaba como si estuviera sedienta. "¿Marceline? ¿Te encuentras bien?" pregunto extrañado por su comportamiento. "Claro… so-so-solo estaba-¡durmiend-ah!" la reina de los vampiros gemía entre cada oración, asustando a Beemo. El perro tomó esto como una extraña manera de jugarle alguna broma, así que apresuro la conversación "¿Finn aun está despierto?".

El humano dijo sentirse mal luego de la aventura que tuvieron con el virus Eureka, así que la vampira se ofreció a cuidarlo mientras se recuperaba. Jake pensó que era una buena idea puesto que ella entendía al maligno virus mejor que nadie y si esa era la causa de su malestar entonces estaría en buenas manos.

"ermm…. aun está dormido Jake…. trata más tarde" ahora ella agarraba con fuerza la sabana para evitar soltar un grito. El perro comenzaba a preocuparse de que la vampira estuviera enferma al igual que su hermano "… Si quieres puedo pasar a tu casa y-". "¡NO!" le dijo tajantemente. "digo… no es necesario que vengas… tengo todo bajo control" su tono era más tranquilo en esta ocasión.

"De acuerdo, no tienes porque ponerte así solo trataba de-". Fue interrumpido nuevamente, esta vez por una lluviacornio que se detuvo fuera de la casa del árbol. "당신이 필요 제이크, 찰리 T.V. 교환사탕 나라에서 콩 한 봉지!" exclamó la madre de sus hijos.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Lo siento Marceline, me tengo que ir!" El perro comenzó a correr con sus cortas piernas, olvidando que llegaría más rápido en la espalda de Arcoíris, y gritaba "¡No Charlie! ¡Niño malo, niño malo!".

La figura de Jake se perdió rápidamente entre los árboles que rodeaban la casa del árbol. Arcoíris no tardo en perseguirlo no sin antes despedirse de la consola. Beemo trató de pedirle a la lluviacornio que terminara el video llamado que su novio comenzó, pero esta ya se había ido volando detrás del perro. Una de las funciones con las que contaba era que no podía interferir durante una video llamada, así como no podía detenerla el mismo.

Por eso tuvo que esperar a que la persona del otro lado terminara el llamado. "¡Eres un tonto Finn!" exclamó Marceline desde el otro lado de la línea. En la pantalla apareció la sonriente figura del héroe de Ooo, emergiendo desde las sabanas y posicionándose a un lado de la vampira.

Ambos parecían estar desnudos y ahora él estaba tratando de abrazar a una furiosa Marceline. "Oh vamos Marcie, no me digas que no te gusto" el rubio fingía un puchero mientras la vampira trataba de no verlo.

Finn recorrió el brazo de la vampira llenándola de besos y deteniéndose en su cuello, donde comenzó a juguetear con las marcas de colmillos que tenia. Al parecer era un punto sensible para ella puesto que los gemidos se hicieron más fuertes conforme se prolongaba el contacto.

Beemo estaba avergonzado por lo que estaba obligado a ver y gritaba en vano por ayuda. Las escenas se hacían más y más candentes, incluso el monitor estaba empañado. Corrió directo a una pared tratando de que el golpe hiciera que el botón se pulsara por sí mismo.

"… No es justo Marcie… eso no es jugar limpio-¡augh!"

"Es lo justo héroe… además, esto no es nada comparado a lo que voy a hacerte"

La voz seductora de la vampira hizo que la consola arremetiera con mucha más fuerza contra la corteza del árbol, noqueándolo en el acto.

Tal vez, Beemo olvidaría lo que vio y escuchó y todo quedaría como solo un mal recuerdo. Finn y Marceline planeaban ocultarle por un tiempo al perro lo de su relación ya que no sabían cómo reaccionaría ante las noticias.

Para su mala suerte, otra de las funciones de la desmayada consola era la de grabar todas las video llamadas.


End file.
